Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái
by AliceXS
Summary: Omi nunca imaginó que, por ser culpado injustamente de una travesura, terminaría enredado en una rara tarea encargada por su misterioso profe de biología: Cuidar un bonsái. Al principio subestima la tarea, pero cuando se da cuenta que ese árbol es lo que necesita la humanidad para subsistir. Emprenderá un viaje junto a sus alocados compañeros que determinará el destino del mundo.
1. ¡Castigado!

**Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái**

**1º**

_**¡Castigado!**_

Erase una vez, una pequeña parte del mundo se desprendió del resto de un continente a razones desconocidas. Esa pieza de tierra arrastró parte de una civilización constituida por una infraestructura muy desarrollada y a mucha gente, por días estuvieron morando por las aguas oceánicas sin que hubiera un modo de huir de su propio destino. Sin embargo, un día la tierra misma se levantó como por arte de magia y quedó suspendida en el cielo, volando encima de todo lo alto. Las personas que quedaron atrapadas en aquel islote literalmente se vieron a resolver su problema usando su inteligencia para arreglárselas y vivir cómodos allí. Para sorpresa de muchos fueron quienes desarrollaron una mucha mejor cultura tecnológica más avanzada y una sociedad que como su pueblo estaba por encima de las demás. ¿Cuál es su secreto? Eso no se ha podido averiguar. Igualmente, han pasado años y las generaciones han "escurrido", no mentira, transcurrido. Un pequeño error tipográfico de mí parte. Bueno, transcurrido hasta lo que es ahora...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Omi Crudo... No pregunten por mí ampolla solo es para pasar por alto ese tema, en realidad no he tomado ningún apellido ya que sigo en la espera de que algún día conozca a mis verdaderos padres y tomar su ampolla, soy estudiante del internado privado Bonsái, desde que he tenido memoria pertenecí a la escuela al ser abandonado incuestionablemente en las puertas. Fue acogido por el personal administrativo, de apoyo y docente así como la escuela es su lugar de aprendizaje, lo que tengo por consciencia de "hogar dulce hogar". Desde muy temprana edad desplegué un gran sentido de trabajo duro y obsesión por hacer las cosas bien ya que por ser quién comparte más tiempo con los profesores y tener un gran sentido de la disciplina aprendiendo las diversas ramas del conocimiento tengo que ser el mejor de todo el colegio... ¿No? Volviendo a la actualidad, el día de hoy es muy especial:

¡Mi cumpleaños! (en realidad no sé, pero como hoy es el día en que me encontraron es mi cumpleaños) Y... ¿Ya tienen un regalo para mí? ¡Debe ser original y de acuerdo a mí nivel! Cumplo trece años, ya tengo alrededor de trece años en el plantel y diez en educación, ya curso séptimo de secundaria. Habitualmente cada quien se reunía con su grupo en las mesitas de comedor o caminaban atravesando el campus. El instituto Bonsái abarcaba medio acre de la zona, no únicamente era reconocido por su distintiva clase sino por su gran espacio: Tres grandes canchas (voleibol, baloncesto y futbol), un edificio de ladrillos compuesto en tres pisos con un ascensor y dos escaleras, un segundo edificio con los dormitorios de los estudiantes, una cantina, un mini parque para los niños pequeños, espacios verdes cuidados, salones que aparte de ser los de cada curso se incluían los laboratorios de física, biología y química y, una terraza. Yo poseo la musaraña de sentarme solito en una de las mesitas de comedor (no porque no tenga a ningún amiguito sino porque ninguno me llega a mí calidad y es imposible pedir tanto), apoyo las manos en el borde de la mesa y pataleo como un niñito pequeño. Mi mochila reposaba sobre la mesa, acabo de hacer la tarea de matemáticas y me preparaba para recibir su nota en el examen de biología que había presentado una semana anteriormente.

Mis expectativas esperan un sobresaliente puesto que soy casi uno de los estudiantes más destacados a pesar de que mi tiempo se acorta cuando decidí tomar el extra cátedra de artes marciales que ofrecía la escuela. Y nuevamente, ¡También soy el mejor!

* * *

-¡Ey, Omi! –El chico alzó la mirada. A contrario del día de hoy, tenía en mí regazo un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela. Pues que no hay mucha diversidad de entretenimiento, admito eso, me quedo repasando para aportar conocimientos a mí cerebro en la biblioteca. Esta vez mantengo mi mente ocupada explorando las páginas de un libro cuyo contenido se refiere a la cantidad de seres y mundos fantásticos que rodean nuestro mundo. No se rían. Está bien, me gusta mucho la fantasía y me la tomo muy en serio. Viniendo hasta mí posición actual.

Un grandulón alrededor de dos metros, no, estoy dramatizando; fornido, ojos azules claros, piel pálida y cabello rubio tupido. Ese de ahí es mi buen amigote Clay Bailey. Es americano y específicamente hablando proviene de un lugarcito caluroso llamado Texas, trasciende de un linaje de vaqueros en el que por años aún mantienen su tradición, de parientes suyos he conocido a dos: Su padre y su hermana Jessie, ésta última rara vez la he visto solo sé que no quiere nada con él. Nos conocimos cuando nos cruzamos al ascensor y supimos que los dos no podían subirse y comenzó una lucha entre ambos, yo hubiera ganado claro, pero el piso estaba resbaladizo en esa ocasión y perdí el equilibrio cuando asentó un golpe. Él se echó a reír y extendió la mano para ayudarme, pero astutamente lo derribé. Los dos nos echamos a reír y nos presentamos. Fuimos buenos amigos desde entonces. Nunca conocerás a alguien cuyo corazón deseoso de ayudar puede competir con su apetito tan gigante como su panza.

Creo que su comida favorita es todo lo que pueda comer. Estudiando sus hábitos parece ser que su sentido moral es muy amplio y bastante tímido ya que siempre oculta su cara bajo su sombrero cuando está abochornado, se ha metido en líos por ese sombrerito mismo ya que está tan apegado a esa cultura que desiste separarse de él y no daba buena pinta al uniforme del colegio. Sin embargo, Clay ganó la batalla. El uniforme del colegio es simple. El de los chicos es un pantalón azul oscuro acampanado en la ingle, con una casaca de mezclilla roja con una solapa y abotonadura que se extiende en línea recta y un distintivo del plantel, sin olvidar las lengüetas en ambos lados de los hombros, debajo tenemos camisa blanca manga larga vaporosa, las medias estrictamente debían ser blancas y los zapatos de colegio eran negros con una correa encima para abrochar (igualmente había más o menos parecida pero esta se ajustaba a la cintura). ¡Ah casi lo olvido! Si eres hombre tenías que usar corbata roja a rayas doradas como el distintivo.

El uniforme de las chicas era casi parecido, la única diferencia es que ellas utilizan falda a la altura de sus delicadas rodillas y medias acanaladas que suben por sus piernas, empero algunas no entienden las normas y nunca se las suben... Bueno, bueno, ese de ahí es Clay y veo que tiene a la mano una empanada, seguramente acababa de ir a la cantina. Se sentó en mí mismo mesón. Alargó la mano para estrecharla conmigo.

-Es un gusto verte por aquí, amigo grandulón, ¿Qué buenas nuevas traes?

-Nada en particular, no había visto tanto alboroto desde que las gallinas del corral de mí tío McDonald creyeron haber visto un lobo... Todo el mundo está patas arriba ahora que se acerca la semana del cole: "Mi Adorado Árbol Verde de Bonsái", nuevamente ingresé a la comisión para salvaguardar ese festival creo que no encuentra a otro tipo lo bastante fuerte para ocuparse del trabajo pesado -Y dio un mordisco a su aperitivo.

* * *

Verán mis amigos, este colegio vela por un proyecto con un gran sentido ecológico (ecológico porque no encuentro otra palabra más correcta). Es una semana entera algo aburrida (lo digo porque las clases y los extra cátedras se paralizan, mis compañeros de clase disfrutan más esa semana por esa obvia razón) ahí se abre una verbena preparada por los de cuarto y quinto de diversificado, empieza la competición anual de los equipos de voleibol (para chicas) y futbol (para chicos) desde sexto grado hasta quinto de diversificado, las competiciones de baile de chicas desde séptimo grado hasta quinto de diversificado (para nosotros los chicos no tenemos que angustiarnos por esas cosas), algunos espectáculos ofrecidos por los que cursan extra cátedra que van desde exposiciones de pintura hasta una extraordinaria demostración de las artes marciales (¡Ahí estoy yo!) y hay muchos juegos divertidos para primaria y preescolar.

El origen de esta tradición celebrada desde hace mucho tiempo persigue origines históricos. Este colegio se construyó alrededor de un viejito árbol de bonsái al cual se ha convertido en un símbolo patrio para nuestra pequeña tierra ya que a lo ancho y largo de nuestro territorio crecen árboles de bonsái por doquier, sin embargo, este es el más antiguo, muchos han desarrollado un amor extraño y enfermizo a este árbol. Como mí extraño profe de biología y guiatura: El Sr. Fung o como a veces lo llamo Maestro Fung. Él es un hombre muy generoso y caritativo, pero aquí entre nos... Está un poco chalado ya que siempre lleva a todos los lados un achicopalado árbol de bonsái (hijo del árbol grande) bajo el brazo. Y cuando él no está explicando las clases, siempre está dándole toda su atención al árbol. Ya sea regándolo, podándolo o acariciar sus hojas. Él junto con otros profesores se encargan de dirigir este festival: El profesor de educación física para secundaria, Guan Li; la profesora de matemáticas de los tres primeros años de secundaria, Wuya Miyo; el profesor de física Hannibal Roy Bean y el profesor de química Chase Young. Y por si fuera poco, el director de la escuela Dashi. Igualmente la organización estudiantil de todo el plantel liderada por su presidenta: Kimiko Tohomiko, ella estudia con Clay en noveno grado. Es la tercera vez que gana ese puesto y su plancha. La primera vez que la conocí fue cuando entregaron los premios al mejor mérito académico y ella obtuvo el más alto de toda la escuela. Tuve varias oportunidades de hablar con ella y fue casualmente en estas mismas fechas.

Ladeé la cabeza mientras Clay me contaba los preparativos. Ahí estaba ella, en el centro del patio dictando órdenes a sus subordinados de la organización y los que habían ingresado en la comisión. Es una muchacha de estatura de baja, ojos azules celestes achinados (ya que es una estudiante de intercambio desde el país del sol), pelo negro brillante y largo esta vez lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, hondaba a través del cielo azul de la primavera, su sonrisa blanca y reluciente. Tengo entendido que quiere ser en un futuro una diseñadora, ya que está incluida esa cátedra y tiene unos locos y originales diseños desde la forma de vestir hasta los peinados. Creo que tiene lo que algunos llaman "excentricidad de artista".

Es muy simpática y bastante temperamental, cuando no está enojada casi siempre lleva esa sonrisa de hoy. Su comida favorita son los helados con mucha crema, aparentemente. Tiene buen desempeño en actividades físicas sobretodo ha demostrado ser una hábil gimnasta y es la capitana del equipo de voleibol para chicas. Me sorprende su idoneidad física para ser tan frágil a simple vista. Su mejor amiga es Keiko Izumi, quien es tan rara como ella y es la vicepresidente de la organización estudiantil. Vaya creo que le he seguido la pista a muchos aquí. Clay se percató del libro que estaba leyendo y se dedicó a leerlo conmigo. Pasé un rato explicando de las maravillas del universo más allá de las fronteras de nuestra tierra. Es que tengo el sueño de algún día poder viajar a esos lugares tan bonitos que dice en mí libro para luego escribir sobre ellos y mis aventuras. Bueno, soy aventurero por designio.

Justamente cuando le explicaba sobre el pedazo de un viejo mapa estelar que encontré en la biblioteca y vi que no pertenecía a ningún libro, un balón de futbol me golpeó la cabeza. Y me volteé furibundo para ver quién fue el responsable de tal acto tan atroz. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En cada escuela siempre hay lo que se diría chicos matones, o como se dice actualmente, bullies... Creo que así se les dice a los atacantes. Por desgracia, aquí hay alumnos nefastos y uno de ellos tiene nombre y apellido... ¿Qué? ¿Ampolla? Ups creo que eso fue un error inevitable, perdóneme si dije allá arriba ampolla. Qué cosas no. Total, es Raimundo Pedrosa, también cursa noveno grado, pero por cosas de la vida también está mí misma clase de artes marciales donde procura hacerme la vida imposible, es casi tan bueno como yo. Creo que está celoso porque obtuve el último nivel a una edad más temprana que él. Pero ¡Óiganme! No todos podemos poseer talento natural, fuerza, belleza e inteligencia al mismo tiempo. No todos tienen mí misma suerte. Recogí el balón de futbol, me abstuve de pegárselo a la cabeza a Pedrosa y sus amigotes...

-¡Tengan más cuidado cuando juegan a la pelota, ¿Quieren caballeros?! –Ladré, tirándosela a los pies. Pedrosa la detuvo dinámicamente con el pie derecho. Si alguien quien sabe como infringir la normativa institucional y no sabe respetar a las figuras de autoridad, ese es él...

-Lo siento bola de billar...

-¡Me llamo Omi, cabeza de chorlito!

-Lo siento Ovni, es difícil diferenciar cuando juegas futbol y luego cambias radicalmente a jugar el billar... –Respondió con una sonrisita estúpida cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

-¡Ya verás cuando te pongas las manos encima...! –Inmediatamente sacudí mi cabeza, juego de manos es juego de villanos, no lo olviden mis amigos lectores- ¡Digo, cuando te acuse! –Grité yendo hacia él. Pedrosa me retuvo con su mano. Mientras hacía una seña a sus amigos y al cabo de un segundo una ráfaga de viento entumeció mis piernas del frío, me bajaron los pantalones. Luché contra el rubor.

-Acusa esto… –Dijo él soltando una risa. Me subí los pantalones avergonzado de conseguir las burlas de todos. Clay se levantó para defenderme.

-Rai normalmente nos limitamos a un tratado, yo en lo mío y tú en lo tuyo, ¿Pero no crees qué es un poco extralimitado que tengas cargarte con un niñito? Como si eso te hiciera más macho de lo que eres y en mi humilde opinión te rebaja más como hombre.

-¿Estás desafiando mi autoridad?

Raimundo no solo es el chico más malo de esta escuela si no que ha conseguido el respeto de todos a través de actos mundanos. Él también obtuvo el premio al mejor rendimiento, pero no por ser el mejor estudiante. Oh no, señor. Sino ya que roba el mérito de otros forzándolos a hacer su tarea o porque hace trampa, una vez lo caché en el departamento de control y evaluación tomando fotografías al examen de física, el profesor Hannibal la tuvo agarrada con él desde entonces pues que inteligentemente yo lo delaté, no obstante, me costó el odio de Pedrosa y que me hiciera calzón chino. He tratado múltiples maneras para ponerle una orden de restricción, pero pienso que él controla a los profesores de alguna manera. Quizá porque su padre es muy buen amigo del Ministro de Educación, no dicen nada.

Pero no se tilda de gracioso frente a profesores como Hannibal, Wuya, Chase, Guan y Fung. Pedrosa no era famoso no solo por ser un tramposo y salirse con la suya, sino que era el capitán del equipo de futbol (por esta razón a veces chocaba con la capitana del equipo de voleibol, Kimiko) y siempre me calaba su discursito cada vez que ganaba (siempre gana desde que tengo memoria) parece ser que es lo único en lo que puede refugiarse. Su talento físico. Y según he oído tiene numerosas conquistas, no lo entiendo.

¿Qué le ven a él? Solamente hay una mancha en su record de rompecorazones y es cierta japonesa de lindos ojos soñadores. Su frustración es a menudo mí regocijo. Pero lo que en serio necesité colirio para los ojos fue cuando supe que al hacerles el test de inteligencia a los estudiantes de bachillerato cuando yo estaba en sexto, pasó con coeficiente intelectual nivel genio. ¿Genio? ¿Él? Debe de ser una broma... ¿A quién se le habrá copiado? ¿A Kimiko? Quizás.

-No malpienses Rai, solo quiero remediar las cosas entre ustedes, ¿Siempre peleados? Han llevado esta tonta disputa durante cinco años –Algo curioso es que Clay es buen mediador y es tan amigo de Pedrosa como el mío, no entiendo como lo soporta. Pedrosa iba a refutarle, sin embargo, reconozco la voz del director.

* * *

Es momento de formar para ir cada quien a su salón. Primero oímos unas palabras de aliente de parte de nuestro director y luego oímos el himno. Hoy nos tocaba a primera hora clase de matemática con la profesora Wuya Miyo, es una profesora muy amargada e inaccesible. Por su culpa no obtengo el rendimiento perfecto para ganarle a Tohomiko una vez en mí vida. En otro lado, la formación de noveno esperan al profesor de química: Chase Young. Es un hombre alto, con piel translucida, ojos dorados acaramelados, cabello negro largo (casi siempre se la amarra con una colita), siempre está serio. Nunca nadie lo ha visto sonreír con ganas. Algunos como Pedrosa dicen que el día en que se ría corromperá el equilibrio garrafal del mundo.

Ya lo he visto antes en las reuniones de la mafia… ¡Digo de profesores! Su impresión me intimidó. Como si esperara que hiciera algo por la patria. No me gusta con me mira. Y según he visto en los chats de los alumnos, lo odian. Lo comparan hasta con el diablo puesto que es el prototipo de profesor serio, que suelta chiste de humor negro, guarda preferencia con ciertos alumnos y al resto lo reprueba si no concedes lo que estrictamente te pide. He visto sus exámenes a través los de Clay. Son estructurados y comparando los apuntes del cuaderno eso es lo que pide, pero lo que pasa es que pide por mínimo estudiarte quince hojas del cuaderno y tres del libro. Pero algo me dice que es buen profesor a pesar de que sus ojos lo contradigan. ¡¿Es que nadie le dijo a este tío que asustar a los estudiantes es ilegal?!

Puntualmente llega a repartir exámenes soltando un comentario a cada uno. Parece que habrá repetición por las caras de todos...

-Horrible; reprobaste con cero; hiciste que vomitara el almuerzo; a este nivel una esponja de mar tendría más cerebro; tienes la mitad del cerebro de una mosca tsé-tsé... –Escuché su voz cetrina, a los que sacaban buenas notas no les decía más nada que "felicitaciones".

En ese momento sale de la fila de los cuarto de diversificado mención ciencias un alumno pelirrojo que iba vestido igualito que el profesor de química. Ah, ya sé quién es. Su prima estudia conmigo y por ella lo he conocido cuando a veces visitaba su habitación después de procurar que estuviera decente. Los chicos únicamente tenemos visitar a las chicas en un estricto horario, igualmente ellas con nosotros. Nuestro supervisor se encarga de acatar las reglas. En fin, como iba diciendo, a veces nos mandan trabajos en pareja y Megan (así se llama) siempre es la primera que me lo pide. Normalmente me gusta trabajar solo, pero si para alcanzar la meta debo admitir otros más. Qué se hace. Suban a bordo.

Es un pelirrojo con el pelo peinado atrás (algo me dice que es tenido, ¡No, teñido!), albino, desgarbado, se nota que no practica ningún deporte cómo Pedrosa y Clay porque no hay ningún músculo añadido. Cursa el extra cátedra de ingeniería robótica ya que pretende ser un inventor algún día y, tengo por lo visto que es bueno pues que llegué a verlo en acción uno de esos días, lo único es que es... Bueno es... Bastante torpe. Por está mirando lo que hacíamos Megan y yo, se machucó tres dedos el mismo día. Algunos dicen que es bastante patichero... Clay me explicó que se refería que era un chupamedias, alguien que jalaba mecate a los profesores, especialmente con los profesores de física y química. El de física (Hannibal) lo veía a veces como un bufón. Y el profesor de química (Chase) como un insecto.

-¡Profe, profe, estoy listo para nuestra práctica de laboratorio, traje todo lo que me pidió...!

-Que bueno, aquí tienes tú examen... Por fin lograste hacer un efecto en mí, tu examen hizo que yo llorara de lástima, dile a tus compañeros que habrá repetición y no pienso ponerla más fácil que el examen sino todo lo contrario… –Alegó botándole en la cabeza su examen reprobado. Me reí entre dientes. De sopetón, mi atención volvió a desviarse en las últimas palabras de nuestro directo avisándonos sobre el festival, agradeciendo su atención a todos los que habían trabajo duramente por hacer que esto funcionara. Nombraron en general a la asociación de profesores encargada de conservar el patrimonio y la organización estudiantil también. Kimiko dio la cara por todos. El director nos mandó a nuestras aulas no sin antes de desearnos un buen día como siempre, llenándonos de "espíritu bonsái". La última vez en que vi a Wuya nos dijo que llegaría tarde por cita médica y debíamos subir a nuestra aula.

* * *

Mis compañeros y yo subimos hasta el tercer piso para comenzar nuestras actividades. Me senté en el primer lugar frente el escritorio, la razón es porque siempre quiero ser primero y también por ser el más "compacto" de mi salón. Descolgué mi mochila en el espaldar y me senté a esperar. Pero como todo curso siempre hay payasos, los míos decidieron jugar una broma a la profesora para cuando abriera la puerta. Entreabriendo la puerta y poniendo un balde con talco para el pie de atleta. Sentí que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaban. Ella no era tan tolerante con las bromitas y era el tipo de profesor en que si uno hacía algo, todos la pagaban. Algo me dice que la tiene bien agarrada con nosotros por ser muy traviesos.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –Me levanté de mí asiento- ¡Eso nos costará la cabeza!

-Ay no mames Ovni, por favor deja de ser tan malo con nosotros por alguna vez y deja que nos divirtamos un rato.

-¡Es que ustedes no entienden, ella va a estar fastidiándonos por dos años más y si nos tiene entre ceja y ceja nos jorobaremos toda la vida!... –Me encaramé encima de un pupitre y me puse de puntitas, alargué el brazo tratando de alcanzar la cubeta.

-¡Ay viene alguien! –Exclamó Megan.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Todos a sus lugares!

-Pero...

-¡Buenos días estudiantes! –Una vampiresa de piel olivácea, ojos verdes oscuros, pelo rojo lustroso, esbelta y delgada, ataviada con un ropaje elegante de dos piezas con una cómoda falda larga púrpura, camisa blanca arriba de una casaca del mismo color violeta con corbata a rayas negras abrió la puerta de un portazo. El balde se tambaleó peligrosamente. Cayendo sobre su cabeza. Las partículas de polvo expidieron hacia todos los lados. Furiosa, arrojó el balde al suelo y la primera mirada me la dirigió a mí, sus ojos escudriñaron en busca de un responsable: Empinado encima del pupitre con las manos extendidas a punto de agarrar el balde. Los verdaderos culpables osaron a acusarme con el dedo vilmente. Wuya me bajó al agarrarme de la muñeca.

-¡¿Tienes algo que decirme, jovencito?!

-¡Yo no fui, intenté detenerlo!

-Sí, eso es lo que todos dicen –Puso los ojos en blanco, yo reprimí un gemido porque decir la verdad no me ayudó- Prepárate porque participaré esta travesura tuya a tu profesor guía y al director, ¡Estás determinadamente castigado! –El alma se me cae encima que ni siquiera consigo recuperarme de mí shock oficial. Eso quedaría registrado en mí expediente y no traería buenos resultados. He oído que algunos castigos son peores que otros, dependiendo del profesor. Ay, hoy no es mí día, no es mí día. ¿Entonces, qué tan duro será mi castigo?

* * *

**A/N: ¡Muy buenas a todos mis malvaviscos asados les vengo aquí con un nuevo fic! Ese ha sido hasta ahora el primer capítulo de Mí Adorado Árbol de Bonsái, el cual con mucho cariño se los dedico a ustedes. Este será entre todos mis AU el más exacto a las personalidades de los personajes de XS. Esto se me ocurrió a partir de la sipnosis de otro libro, una idea de un anime que me vi, un juego de mí PC y un maratón de películas. El fic está protagonizado principalmente por Omi contando con actuaciones co-protagónicas de Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Dojo Kanojo Cho y Jack Spicer. Y la actuación estelar de los personajes adultos de DX (Fung, Wuya, Guan, Hannibal y Chase). Este fic está dedicado a mí loca amiga amante del slash y la aventura extrema ya que me pidió tantas veces para que lo publicara y aquí está. **

**-¡Bravo!**

**Bueno, la introducción me quedó muy bizarra. Se me ocurrió a partir del anime que les dije. Nuevamente vuelvo a tomar el apellido falso de Omi: Crudo. Vemos que no es tan cercano a Kimiko y a Raimundo como lo es con Clay, usted ya verán por qué pero si se preguntan porque puse a Raimundo como el enemigo de Omi en vez de Jack (para los que ven mí otro fic, El Escritor Fantasma, lo vuelven a ver como una plasta) se me ocurrió al leer un artículo en inglés en que decía que Raimundo y Omi tienen rasgos de personalidad que los contradicen, por ejemplo:**

**Omi es estudioso y admira figuras de autoridad como el Maestro Fung.**

**Raimundo, por otro lado, es indisciplinado y con frecuencia tiene problemas con estas figuras de autoridad, llegando a desobedecerlas. **

**Y a veces llegó a convertirse en su rival. Pero en el caso de Jack y Omi es distinto, a pesar de ser el archienemigo número uno de los monjes, estos dos comparten un sinfín de rasgos en común lo que los podría llegar a convertir en buenos amigos. Solo puse su relación distante. Seguramente notaron que este fic puse a los adultos como profesores y a los que eran del lado Heylin imparten las tres marías o las materias más difíciles (matemáticas, física y química). Sip, lo hice para hacerles la vida imposible a los monjes. Este fic recoge los géneros de Aventura/Fantasía/Comedia/Amistad. No creo que este fic sea tan largo como El Escritor Fantasma, suponiéndomelo, (creo que este terminará antes que ese). **

**Hablando de El Escritor Fantasma. Debo decirles algo muy serio y les voy a proponer este plan. Este martes las vacaciones se me terminan...**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sí, ya lo sé. Eso quiere decir que me tardaré porque mis horas se me acortarán. Pienso que en una semana actualizaré un capi de este fic, a la semana siguiente actualizaré un capi de mí otro fic (El Escritor Fantasma) y así sucesivamente. Si no actualizo nada es porque mis estudios me tienen secuestrada o porque en serio tengo la mente en blanco, pero tener dos fics es bueno para mí: Ya que mientras plasmo mis ideas en un fic del cual ya sé cómo escribir, voy pensando cómo escribiré y organizaré mis ideas para mí otro fic. Solamente espero que esos días en blanco no lleguen nunca, horita me estoy tomando un mini descanso con mí otro fic porque estoy ingeniándomelas para saber cómo reescribir cierta idea ya que probé una vez y no me gustó. Pero no se preocupen porque pienso terminar estos dos fics: Ya sé cuál será el final para ambos fics y solo necesito quitar la basura del medio para llegar al otro extremo final. **

**Buenos mis malvaviscos asados, esto es todo por ahora. Ahora, ¿Podría ver en mí correo un mensaje diciendo: New Review? :33333333 ¡Quiero saber su opinión! Okey ya comí mucho azúcar. ¡Nos leemos hasta otro capi! ¡Ciao! ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	2. Una extraña tarea

**2º**

_**Una extraña tarea**_

Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que me mandaron a sentar en un banquito frente la oficina del director. Era una sala espaciosa con una base rectangular. Los suelos lucían unas alfombras gruesas se extendían a lo largo del cuarto. Las paredes eran revestidas de madera. En la pared del fondo tras el bufete de caoba había un ventanal, las persianas de terciopelo rojo permitían el paso de luz al ser recogidas por una soga dorada. La toscana luz de la gran lámpara china no descendía sobre el cuarto. En la pared frontal a mí había una estantería de cuantiosos libros. Las paredes eran decoradas por pinturas de acuarela y relieve de paisajes exóticos. Creo que vi tres o dos cuadros de distintos tipos de bonsáis. En la esquina inferior estaba la puerta de entrada y salida, justo al lado de una mesilla con jarrones de porcelana antigua. Sobre el escritorio había un teléfono, el membrete del director, y unas especies de trompos en forma de roca (eso creo) de los cuales se asentaban en un círculo y giraban para hacer aparecer una pantalla digital del cual se maneja a través del tacto.

Aquí aún podía escuchar la conversación entre Wuya, el director Dashi y el profesor Fung. Estos dos primeros salieron en busca del último. Parece ser que el director está bien informado de cada uno de los estudiantes del Bonsái pues sabía bien cómo soy yo. La forma en que él me describió cuando Wuya me reportó le sorprendió mucho, alegó que soy un chico estudioso, disciplinado, obediente y que nunca había recibido quejas de mí. El director me preguntó por mí versión de la historia. Fue la misma que le dije a Wuya solo con más detalles. Aparente creyó en mis palabras. Pero sabía que razonar con la profesora escandalizada no serviría de mucho y optó por quien debía de tomar cartas es mí profesor guía. En otras palabras, el misterioso Maestro Fung. Los dos se fueron después de enviarle un mensaje a través de un robot inteligente, pero prefirieron buscarlos por su cuenta.

Y allí estaban afuera.

Wuya se quejó de mi horripilante comportamiento, echándome la culpa de la cháchara y la falta de respeto de mis compañeros y, unas bromitas en las que ni siquiera sabía que pasaron. Tal vez ocurrieron fuera del aula. Dashi intentó tranquilizar a Wuya, sus voces desaparecieron, seguramente le dio permiso para cambiarse de chaqueta y recobrar su compostura.

Según había escuchado de unos ex alumnos, el profesor Dashi fue maestro en algún tiempo en este mismo internado. Repartía clases de historia. Se ganó el cariño de sus alumnos ya que era un profesor que sabía hacer pasar los malos ratos en buenos ratos. Sus actividades evaluativas eran divertidas y tengo entendido que nadie reparó ni reprobó con él pues que sus exámenes eran demasiado papaya. Míseramente nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo como maestro. Creo que este es el quinto o tercer año de Dashi como director.

Lo que sí oí claramente es que Fung dijo que hablaría conmigo. "Iba a darme mí merecido". Uf los castigos variaban dependiendo la gravedad: Lo peor es que te expulsen o suspendan por un tiempo y lo menos malo que te pueda pasar es trabajar como servicio comunitario. Bueh, ya estaba acostumbrado a limpiar mi habitación y cuando no tenía nada más interesante que hacer ayudo a echar la basura en el pote después de un desastroso recreo o a reunir las hojas para botarlas en una bolsa negra. Espero que sea lo que me manden no sea peor que eso.

La puerta se abrió. Alcé la mirada. Zanjé volverla a bajar. Pateé con más fuerza. Nervioso. El Maestro Fung entró con una sonrisa benévola. Oí que existen maestros singulares pero él sobrepasa el límite de lo exagerado. Lleva pantalones negros holgados, camisa manga larga blanca con una faja negra ciñendo su cuerpo, un chaleco sin mangas azul, sandalias al estilo griego. Venía comiendo una barra de chocolate en su mano izquierda. Adivinen que tienen bajo el brazo derecho precisamente... ¿Ya adivinaron? Pues sí, una maceta con base oválala de color caqui y brotaba de ahí un arbolito bebé de bonsái. Lo puso delicadamente sobre el escritorio. Observé los tallos, las hojitas, las ramitas retorcidas, los brotes que pronto serían hojas y el tronco un poquito encorvado. El color del arbolito no era el verde usual de los bonsáis que veo en la calle sino más triste, más laxo. ¿Estará enfermo? Sea lo que sea, Fung no pareció preocuparle mucho. Estuvimos viéndonos a la cara (o al bonsái) sin decir ni una palabra, soportando esos incómodos y molestos silencios. Fue cuando él estiró una mano.

-¡Por favor, maestro Fung no hice nada malo, solo quise evitarlo!... Sé lo que le dijo Wuya, pero no es así como sucedieron las cosas; debe de creerme y usted debe saber cómo soy yo, sabe que no sería capaz de hacer esas cosas, fue otra broma de...

-Omi –Él hizo un ademán para callar las palabras que salieron disparadas de mí boca- Omi, creo en ti no hace falta que te expliques, sé que eres un buen muchacho, yo tan solo quise preguntarte si quieres algo de chocolate... –Sonrió. Reparé que había estirado la mano que apretaba la envoltura de chocolate. Respóndame algo muy sinceramente ¿Ustedes creen que mí maestro está loco? Recuerde que dije con toda sinceridad. Yo me renegué amablemente.

-No muchas gracias, maestro, pero entonces no lo entiendo... ¿No qué iba a reprenderme?

-Sí y no, joven estudiante, conozco muy bien a mis estudiantes como cada una de las hojas de mí bonsái y sé que esa broma inocente no tiene nada que ver contigo sino fuiste culpable porque los contextos te expusieron instintivamente, voy a encargarme que los verdaderos reciban su castigo correspondiente, pero tu profesora está muy convencida de que tú eres el culpable y sabes que es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión… –Añadió en tono amable- Pero quiero conversar algo que me han hecho referencia los profesores y es que últimamente has desviado tu atención de los estudios para prestarle más atención a tus libros de fantasía, ¿Es que sucede algo que no me he enterado? Soy tu profesor y estoy interesado en saberlo antes que esto afecte tu rendimiento, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes y sería triste perderte.

-Bueno –Me mordí el labio- No voy a desmentirle porque lo quiero mucho, pero es que mí súbita fascinación por este mundo es tan fuerte que a estas alturas es imposible separarme y todo comenzó con el libro que usted me regaló en mí último cumpleaños, cuando cumplí 12 años sino mal se acuerda mi mundo se rodeó de criaturas fantásticas y lugares inusitados... Usted sabe que desde siempre este lugar y todas sus enseñanzas lo son todo para mí, ya que aprendí muchas cosas: Luchar, reír y vivir la vida misma; pero al mismo tiempo comprendí que toda esa alegría sopesada experimentada sería fugaz y en esos momentos todo lo viviría muy intensamente, ahora que miro todas las aristas de mi vida me parecen que son rutinas diarias y no hay nada que las infringe; en otras palabras, estoy cansado de vivir una vida tan aburrida –Ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta de cómo mis crueles palabras lo afectaba, él se quedó congelado ni de dónde diablos salía ese tono de frustración y enfado al pronunciar cada palabra como si quisiera desquitarme con él- Estos libros de fantasía son en realidad mí única herramienta para huir a un mundo lejos del aburrimiento y el desgano, visito el universo cuando los leo; sin embargo, cada día que pasa es más igual que al día de ayer y por más que intento darle otra vuelta no funciona: ¡No puedo encajar y sentirme bien! ¡Me siento sofocado cada vez más en este estúpido lugar!... ¡Estoy harto de vivir lo mismo cada día de mí aburrida existencia!

Para cuando terminé de hablar estaba fuera de mí asiento con los puños apretados, jadeando violentamente, los ojos desorbitados, la garganta la sentía seca y adolorida por hablar con el timbre más duro que mi voz pudo permitirme. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Me disculpé. Volví a sentarme. El Maestro Fung terminó de morder la barra de chocolate. Su expresión denotó una pequeña sonrisa compasiva. Se levantó y rodeó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. En ese entonces tenía la mirada cabizbaja. La alcé otra vez. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya.

-No te disculpes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, es natural porque te estás convirtiendo en adolescente; cambios repentinos de humor y querer descubrir cuál es su papel en la vida es elemental en esta etapa de transición de niño a hombre, y lo digo también porque cuando tenía tu edad repetí las mismas palabras que dijiste...

-¿Entonces no está molesto conmigo?

-¡Nunca estaría molesto contigo, Omi! Empero a menudo debemos ser severos para que nos tomen en serio, ¿No? Tenemos que romper esa rutina diaria de la que te tiene tan aburrido.

-¿Cómo?... –Inquirí interesando. El maestro se alejó de mí para palpar tiernamente las hojas del bonsái. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Quizá este castigo corrompa esa rutina de la que hablas, como sabes, falta tan solo tres días para consumirse el festival y debes saber cuánto significa para todos nosotros su llegada así que debes de hacer algo trascendental; Omi, ¿Te parece bien si te dejo a cargo de cuidar mí bonsái durante una semana?... –Los músculos de mi cara se relajaron y la quijada me quedó desencajada. Creí que me mandaría a colaborar para los preparativos del festival. Cualquier cosa menos esa se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Está hablando en serio? –Asintió con la cabeza- ¿Seguro? Ese árbol significa mucho para usted y mis conocimientos de botánica son muy pobres, mejor asígneme otro castigo.

-No, este me gusta y soy muy consciente de lo que hago, este árbol estará seguro contigo; el único requisito que te tengo es que les des mucho amor, anda un poco malito estos días.

-¿Una semana dijo? –Asintió con la cabeza- Es decir lo tengo conmigo hasta la semana del colegio taxativamente –Él asintió- Creo que mi amigo Clay tiene uno que otro instrumento para jardinería y podré asesorarme con él, okey acepto el encargo –Suspiré sin ninguna otra alternativa. Me incliné hacia el bonsái. Decidí levantarlo. Era una manera extraña que tenía para lidiar con las cosas que me espantaban. Siempre fue así. Agradecí la atención prestada por el Maestro Fung. Nuevamente el maestro había logró sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

* * *

Es curioso, él y yo compartíamos una química increíble. Todavía sin haber pasado por sus manos ya éramos tan estrechos. A diferencia de los demás chicos yo no tenía una figura a la que pudiera admirar, alguien que me enseñe como ser fuerte y como proteger a los demás, pero con mí maestro la tristeza se desvanece. Tal vez no tenga un padre biológico, pero no voy a cambiar a mí maestro chiflado por nada del mundo entero. Él ya es como mi padre. Yendo de vuelta a clases, veo que estamos en un dictado. No hay problemas si me perdí un poco del tema de hoy. Copio rápido, le pido prestada los apuntes a Megan. Ella y otros se voltean a verme. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando llegué con el bonsái del maestro bajo el brazo. Sabía que algunos conocen mi relación con el maestro pero esto es ya es raro.

Tal vez me llamarían el segundo patichero del instituto, después de Jack Spicer, claro. Puse el árbol en una mesa y entreabrí la ventana para que recibiera un poco de sol. Me senté en mí mismo pupitre anterior, dejé una cantidad de páginas indefinidas (Wuya dictaba rápido) y seguí copiando lo que quedó del pizarrón electrónico (sip, ella va dictando y las palabras automáticamente se escriben en la pizarra azul)... Su hora pasó rápido para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en biología. Fue hasta para mí raro ver al maestro entrar sin el bonsái característico bajo su brazo. Creo que algunos estaban tan concentrados en esa diferencia que desviaron su atención en eso en vez de la clase. Bueno, biología no es una de mis asignaturas favoritas pero me gusta. Sonó el timbre y desalojamos el aula. El maestro me deseó un feliz cumpleaños y me regaló una de sus barras de chocolate. Ah, no lo olvidó.

Megan me prestó su cuaderno como lo pensé y tras haberle dado dinero compró algo para los dos en la cantina mientras yo me dedicaba a escribir. Regresó con una botella de agua, 2 charolas con un tazón de puré, pasta y galletas. Se sentó a mí lado mientras los dos comíamos juntos. Preguntó por mí castigo. Yo le dije que me mandaron a cuidar el árbol del Maestro Fung mientras abría la botella de agua y sopesaba a echarle un poco al bonsái. Ella me contó que su primo estaba en el comité para los preparativos, encargándose del mantenimiento técnico. Ella creía que lo hacía solo por deslumbrar a Kimiko. Megan acarició las hojitas del bonsái ahora que estaba cerca.

Justo en el momento Clay se sentó para acompañarnos. Parece ser que ya había explotado el rumor de lo que le había pasado a Wuya en los demás salones. Inmediatamente le pedí por si tenía algún consejo para cuidar el árbol o algún implemento de utilidad. Clay nunca había tratado específicamente con bonsáis, empero en la finca de dónde él provenía estaba acostumbrado a trabajar al aire libre y sabía lo básico sobre las plantas.

-Seguramente tengo una cosita por ahí guardada en el armario, mi padre me envió de regalo en mí último cumpleaños un mini cactus y creo habértelo mostrado, a lo mejor si luego de clases te pasas por mí cuarto con gusto te lo muestro...

-¡Oh Omi lindo, casi lo olvido! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!... –Exclamó Megan de repente dándome una cajita simpática forrada con papel de regaño... ¡No, de regalo! Un lazo rojo. Al abrirlo supe que era una chaqueta fina de las modernas ya que estaba un poco corta, con el cuello levantado y tiene una actitud fresca. Con un corte ancho y masculino en los hombros.

-¡Oh tu regalo, lo he dejado en...!

-Tranquilo, cuando vaya a pasar por los instrumentos me lo darás, ¿Vale? –Él asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado. Inclinó su sombrero para ocultar su rostro sonrosado. Rápidamente él nos contó la triste suerte de Kimiko en el laboratorio de química, quien tendría que trabajar el resto del año teniendo como compañero de laboratorio a Pedrosa. Eso me lo había dicho, lo triste es que hoy debían entregar un proyecto. Parece ser que ninguno de los dos se pudo poner de acuerdo y llevaron unos distintos. El de Pedrosa se ajustaba a un campo de futbol.

Y el de Kimiko al que había asignado el profesor, no obstante, alguien accidentalmente tiró agua sobre su proyecto y tuvieron que presentar el de Pedrosa. Indudablemente reprobarían esa nota. Tanto Megan como yo nos reímos de la situación ya que por el modo en que nos lo contaba Clay me lo imaginé divertido, me sentí alegre si Pedrosa reprobaba, pero triste por Kimiko. Ella no se lo merecía ni tampoco un compañero como él. Pero Young no quiso desunirlos como pareja. Justamente nuestras risas se opacaron cuando reconocimos una de las tantas figuras extrañas que había. No precisamente Fung era el hombre más excéntrico.

Ni estoy indispensablemente hablando de Pedrosa sino una deidad aún más rara. Se trataba de la jardinera de la institución. Uno de los alumnos. No sé quién fue llanamente. La apodó como la guardiana del árbol madre. Es una silueta androginia, su tez suave tenía un aspecto marchito y se plegaban en un millar de arrugas debajo de las cuales transluce los huesos, su mata de pelo era color ceniza cubierta por una pañoleta rosada, vestía una vestimenta muy sencilla (un vestido rosado con un delantal azul) y unas zapatillas desgastadas. Cada vez en que trabajaba en el jardín siempre cantaba horriblemente. Son muchos los que la han visto hablando incoherencias al árbol, del resto no habla con más nadie que no sea estrictamente el director y mi maestro. Había terminado de trabajar. Me lanzó una mirada en que no pude percibir cuál fue la intención y se alejó vocalizando. Sonó el timbre por segunda vez, fin del pequeño receso. ¿Qué me tocaba ahora? Ah sí castellano e historia nacional...

* * *

Poco después de haber de cronometrado el tiempo estando en mí habitación al culminar mis tareas del día de hoy. Me senté frente al árbol. Mi habitación es pequeña con una litera en la esquina, dos ventanas medianas casi juntas al lado de un estéreo y una estantería de libros, al frente de las ventanas un closet pequeño, en el centro había una alfombra gruesa con un atractivo diseño colorido y dos puff encima. Compartía mí habitación con otro chico, quien me miraba de la misma forma en que una persona miraba a un pobre loco. No tardó en salir de la habitación cuando me vio analizar el árbol minuciosamente. Dejé el bonsái a la luz de la ventana. Me hinqué de rodillas. Ya le había echado agua en el recreo, creo que tiene suficiente tierra y no veo nada anormal en la planta. Aún así el árbol seguía pálido y triste. No creo que necesitaba podarla puesto que el maestro Fung lo hizo en la última clase de laboratorio (el lunes), trasplantarla no creo ni creo que darle abono sea lo más indicado si es que está enferma (aunque ni siquiera tengo uno a la mano). Tal vez necesita amor. Pero no sé cómo demostrarle a una plata... No, planta que la quiero. Probé acariciando sus hojas, su tallo y troncos. Hasta que empecé a hablarle sin darme cuenta:

-Hola, Bonsái (si es que me dejas llamarte así), soy Omi Crudo –Me presenté señalándome con un dedo- Y voy a ser tu jardinero temporal, pero voy a procurar ser el mejor por el cual has tenido, no tengo mucha experiencia en las artes de floricultura, a pesar de todo algo me dice que llegaremos a trabar una bonita amistad; me dijeron que estabas enferma y te hice esto en clases de biología mientras repartían notas –Era una tarjeta que arranqué y doblé de uno de mis cuadernos con el característico mensaje cursi: _Mejórate pronto- _No sé cuál es tú enfermedad, solo espero que no sea grave ya que figuras en muchas vidas en este colegio y en especial la del Maestro Fung, mejórate por ellos si no quieres mejorar por ti ¿Vale? –Yo puse los ojos en blanco del ridículo que estaba haciendo, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Le hablaba a un árbol. Ellos no hablan ni entienden lo que les dicen. Perdía mí tiempo en darle a amor a esta cosa, empero el maestro me había encargado este bonsái y debía cuidarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ella y aunque hiciera el ridículo voy a completar mí tarea. "Creo que iré a donde está Clay, ya son las tres y media, tal vez tiene cosas interesantes y bien bonitas que nos puedan ayudar ¿Te parece?", inquirí inútilmente. Justo el viento golpeó la ventana.

Me levanté a cerrarla, apretando mis brazos contra el cuerpo de la corriente de frío que me hizo sentir escalofríos. El clima se oscurecido. Tuve la sensación de que iba a llover pronto. Bueno, no es el clima sino el tiempo. Me senté junto a la planta. Y aguardé por algo que no sabía qué era. Mis pensamientos parecían olas que se rompían al alzarse contra las rocas de la playa, yendo y viniendo.

_Fue entonces cuando noté algo diferente_

El bonsái se movía. Lenta y prudentemente. Estiraba los tallos. Encogía brotes. Sus hojas se desplazaban. Su tronquito se torcía un poquito. Eran movimientos casi paulatinos, como la respiración de un animal, pero estoy seguro de haberlo visto. Y no se trataba del viento ya que cerré la ventana. Era el mismo bonsái. Me froté con dureza los ojos. Me pellizque para ver si estaba dormido, incluso. ¡Oigan no se rían! Me gustaría ver sus caras si cuando están frente un árbol éste se mueve. ¿Qué harían si algo como esto les acabara de pasar, eh? No, atribuí que eso es mi imaginación, pero hubiera jurado que cuando se estiraba Bonsái, éste se agachaba para acariciarme el dorso de la mano con sus suaves hojas. Sacudí mí cabeza. Y me levanté para visitar a Clay. El edificio de los chicos era un edificio de ladrillos rojos constituido por cuatro torres. Yo estaba en la segunda torre al norte de la derecha. Clay está en el último piso de esa torre con los demás chicos de noveno. Salí y tomé el ascensor. Pero hubo algo que no me esperaba. Insertando el pie, justo a tiempo, se subió alguien conmigo.

-¡Oh, profesor Roy Bean! Qué raro verlo por aquí, ¿Va a algún lado?

-Joven Omi, es un gusto verte, ¿Será que algún día podremos vernos sin que hayas sido otra vez el centro de atención? –Inquirió con sonrisa sutil. Me abochorné. La primera vez que él y yo nos conocimos formalmente cuando Pedrosa propició una guerra de comida entre una disputa de él y yo en la que se nos sumaron todos los alumnos. ¿Qué quién empezó? Él por supuesto. Nunca me rebajaría a tan semejante estupidez. Estaba en quinto grado y fui electo como el delegado, debía imponer el ejemplo. El profesor quien nos detuvo fue Hannibal.

-Pues sí, verdad... –Dije marcando el último piso (el quinto), y para Hannibal el tercero. Ya que por ser de primer año, nos asignaron los primeros pisos. El de planta baja era un gran vestíbulo con varios entretenimientos, incluidos una mesa de billar y una videoconsola. Yo preferiría mirar la tele de vez en cuando. El ascensor era una bola de cristal que nos permite ver lo que teníamos alrededor. ¿Muy chulo, verdad?

-No te he visto en los preparativos del festival, ¿Qué pasa? Tuviste una colaboración activa el año pasado hasta creo que juraría no te he visto en ninguna de nuestras conmemoraciones especiales –Eso lo dice porque en quinto grado fue delegado y en sexto fui subdelegado, en esos tiempos era un chico muy entusiasta (aunque todavía...) de esas fiestas. Prometí dejar esas cosas para dedicarme por completo a primer año, algunos dicen que es bastante difícil el primer choque. Con todo, hay otra causa y esa es la misma con la que me desahogué con Fung.

-Prefiero sentar cabeza en mis estudios, aparte que a veces me siento...

-No es necesario que me lo digas, te entiendo, y tampoco estoy muy cómodo en esas fiestas pero uno va por diplomacia... Al menos continúas siendo un chico estudioso, eso me alegra, empero no dudes en acudirme la próxima vez que tengas algún contratiempo: Quédate a mí lado y contarás con mi apoyo, verás que todo irá a pedir de boca Omi.

Hannibal era un hombre de estatura súper baja, piel cobriza, la papada rojiza, ojos castaños rojizos, rollizo y vestía con un frac blanco y unos pantalones acampanados en la ingle, tenía una corbata a rayas blancas y negras. El Prof. Roy Bean se rascó la barbilla. Una de sus mangas rodó mostrando un brazalete de satín con una piedra de rubí. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, bajó el brazo. Aparentemente Hannibal se ve como buen maestro, no sentía una inspiración de confianza en él, pero nos tratamos amablemente hasta ahora. Oí el ruido de que ya habíamos llegado. La máquina nos dijo que estábamos en el piso tres. Él se despidió con una sonrisa afable, se fue. A punto de llegar al otro lado. Algo se cayó de su cinturón. Lo recogí velozmente. Es un frasquito con forma cilíndrica invertida bien con un líquido púrpura que despedía burbujas por el impacto al caer. Detuve el ascensor al oprimir un botón.

-¡Profesor Hannibal, se le cayó esto! –Él se volteó. Se sobresaltó un poco.

-¡Oh sí, gracias por avisarme! –Dijo cogiendo el frasco y marchándose. Deje de presionar el botón. El ascensor volvió a subir. Yo esperé hasta que dijo piso cinco. Salí del ascensor, me dirigí a la habitación de Clay. Él compartía habitación con un chico llamado Jermaine (lo vi navegar en la red), es equivalentemente americano que Clay. Tiene una pasión fuerte por el basquetbol. Tiene piel olivácea oscura (aún más que la de Raimundo y Wuya), ojos oscuros y cabello negro enrulado, delgado y de tamaño, a la altura de Raimundo. Casi siempre que salían los alumnos de sus clases se vestía normal. Yo me vestiría con otro tipo de ropa, si la tuviera. ¡Pero no! Hay que honrar al uniforme.

Jermaine vestía con una camisa holgada por poco más grande que él, de mangas cortas vino tinto con un número (9) en el medio, brazaletes, jeans y zapatos hip hop. Me saludó con voz cordial. Mi amigo pecoso vino con vestido con jeans, una camisa azul holgada con solapaba y abotonadura doble, una pretina de cuero y hebilla de plata ajustarse en su cintura, pañuelo rojo amarrado a su cuello, botas de tacón alto de cuero y el sombrerito, obvio. Casualmente él vino cargando un carrito con un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Creo que yo mismo arruiné la sorpresa. A Clay no se le olvidó nada, el muy divo... Digo vivo, ¡Ay, pero eso también! Se inventó eso de que olvidó mí regalo para atraerme a mí pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

-¡Jermaine, ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar si sabías que iba por la torta?!

-Perdóname esa Clay, creo que no pude evitar que nuestra bola de queso entrara.

-¡No hay problema, de todos modos ya me iba a enterar! Sois casi tan geniales como yo… –Elogié, ellos arquearon una ceja- ¡Oh vamos no tengo la culpa de ser mejor! –Les reproché. Velozmente apagamos las luces... ¡Para cantar cumpleaños, no malinterpreten la situación! Es una tradición que llevamos a cabo desde hace mucho. Luego llega mí momento favorito. ¡Los regalos! Jermaine me obsequió una camisa muy parecida a la que llevaba puesta solo variaba el tamaño, el color y el número. Y Clay me confirió un sombrero del tamaño de mí cabeza. Justamente cuando acababa de comer mí pequeño pedazo de torta. Clay me trajo en un saco algunos instrumentos y unos folletos y, afiches sobre el arte de la jardinería ya que creyó que asimilaría más rápido el conocimiento teórico leyendo algo, muy útiles. Los ojeé.

-Oye Clay, ¿Las plantas se mueven por sí solas? -Solté de sopetón.

-Pues claro, las plantas son seres vivos; es natural que se muevan; notarás antes de acostarte que se encorvará un poquito ya que está durmiendo y al día siguiente estará más erguida.

-Ah ya veo, lo digo porque estaba transmitiéndole cariño y confianza a la planta, de repente se movió –Clay se agachó mientras me paraba de puntitas para susurrarle algo al oído- Creo que me entendió.

-¿La planta te entendió? –Repitió Clay, él y Jermaine intercambiaron miradas. Se echaron a reír.

-¡Lo que digo es en serio! ¡Y no fue el viento lo que la hizo moverse, creo que esta planta sí entendió lo que dije! ¡Se estiró frente mis ojos! Esa planta es diabólica.

-A lo mejor creíste haber cerrado la ventana y fue el viento lo que la movió, pero Clay tiene razón, la planta es un ser vivo quizá sí se movió pero es imposible que te haya entendido… Creo que de tanto pasar tiempo con Fung, te has chalado un poquito.

-Tal vez tenéis razón Jermaine y Clay, he estado un poco paranoico y en este fin de semana me repondré... –Confesé- Uf, gracias por la pequeña recepción, creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama... ¡Ya son las siete! –Me levanté y los ayudé a limpiar. Boté los platos y los vasos desechables en el pequeño bote de basura mientras recogían los restos de migajas en la pala. Volvimos a poner cada cosa en su lugar. Guardaron lo que quedó del pastelito en un pequeño refrigerador y me cedieron un pedazo grande en aluminio. Me despedí gentilmente y me fui por el pasillo a la derecha (el camino más largo pero es que quiero evitar a Pedrosa ya que duerme dos habitaciones más a la izquierda de Clay y Jermaine).

Bajé el ascensor y me dirigí al baño más cercano al piso donde me enjuagué la boca con un antibacterial que pude comprarme en el mes pasado cuando el Maestro Fung me dio el permiso para salir del liceo (siempre y cuando tuviera a alguien mayor a mis espaldas). Me cepillé los dientes. Y fui finalmente a mí habitación donde me cambié por un pijama. Era un mono térmico color azul bebé con un atractivo diseño de secuencia de patos amarillos. No se burlen, tengo este pijama conmigo desde que estoy en quinto grado. Ahora sí me queda a la medida. Pero no me he querido deshacer de él porque resalta lo encantador y tierno que soy. Y eso cautiva a las chicas. Apuesto que no habrán visto otra cosita más cuchi que yo mismo. ¿Todavía no te he despertado el deseo de abrazarme? Uf me voy a la litera, a la cama de arriba. Pero antes de subirme. Le dirijo una mirada al bonsái. Seguía igual que lo dejé, salvo que se torció un poco. Quizá porque estaba dormida.

-Buenas noches Bonsái, ¡Que pases lindos sueños!

-¡Ah Omi, ya duérmete! –Bostezó mí compañero de dormitorio.

-Oh lo siento -Me disculpé, yéndome a mí cama de arriba.

* * *

**A/N: Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo mis queridos malvaviscos asados. Espero que haya sido tan bueno para compensar estas dos semanas. Creo que esta historia está gozando de buena aceptación. Me está gustando mucho escribir esto. Con esto ya dos nuevos personajes han ingresado: Jermaine (del capítulo My Homey Omi) y una extraña anciana quien es considerada como la jardinera del árbol madre de bonsái... Mn, ¿Quién será? ¿Ya lo han averiguado? Dos personajes anteriormente nombrados han entrado en acción: Dashi y Megan. Seguramente la charla entre Fung y Omi les recordó un poco a Death Note, bueno a veces me he puesto en el mismo lugar que Omi aunque no lo crean... Por fin se cumplió lo que dice el summary, pero hay una pregunta: ¿Por qué el Maestro Fung le encargó, precisamente a Omi, su bonsái? Es como si le estuviera entregando a su hijito. ¿No se han puesto a pensar en eso? Y en su intento por familiarizarse con la planta Omi empieza hablar con ella, pero cree que hay algo extraño en la planta. ¿Ustedes que creen? **

**-Por lo que dice allá arriba en el summary, creo que es una planta mágica...**

**Finalmente otro aspecto del capítulo (aparte de la pequeña fiesta celebrada por Omi y Jermaine) es que Omi y Hannibal por fin cruzan caminos.**

**-Sostuvieron una extraña conversación, pero lo más raro es ese frasquito... Creo que estoy discurriendo algo...**

**A pesar que para algunos es raro que yo escriba en primera persona, se me da muy bien. La pluma es más fuerte que la espada. Es curioso pero sostener una conversación oral conmigo no es lo mismo que escriba. Me desenvuelvo mucho mejor escribiendo que hablando. Casi siempre me bloqueo. Yo espero saber que estoy apegándome a las personalidades de los monjes. Sobretodo de Omi. Me es fácil y a la vez difícil, pero estoy haciendo todo para que cuando lea es casi lo mismo que entrar en su cabeza. Y Omi soltó unas preguntas. No sé ustedes, pero yo las voy a contestar porque cuando leo siempre algo se me pasa por la cabeza:**

**Sí adiviné porque en el anterior capítulo lo dijiste.**

**Tu maestro es una persona muy excéntrica, ¡Me agradan las personas excéntricas! Sobrepasan la mediocridad de algunos.**

**Y sí algo como lo tuyo me acabara de pasar (un árbol se estira perezosamente delante de mí). Creo que arquearía una ceja o pestañaría varias veces, diría que fue una jugarreta de mí imaginación y paso de largo.**

**Al principio nei, ahora me dan ganas de apachurrarte y comerte a besos... ¡Mi bolita de queso!**

**Habrá que ver qué es lo que pasa en el nuevo capítulo de Mí Adorado Árbol de Bonsái y recuerden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Lupe, qué alegría verte por aquí! Yo aquí, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy light por ser la primera semana, las cosas fuertes vienen después. Pero tengo buenas noticias para ti y para mí, la semana que viene ni lunes ni martes tenemos clases así que para celebrar esto (aunque no debería...) voy actualizar un capi de El Escritor Fantasma ya que estos dos días extras me permitirán adelantar tarea y escribir un poco más. Pues sí, Omi va a la escuela y casi todos los personajes del fic están trabajando/estudiando aquí. ¿JackOmi? Para serte franca esa pareja es dispareja, aparte que Omi no se vería bien al lado de un tipo como Jack. Prefiero verlos de amigos. Mi amiga amante del slash es más fan de RaiOmi y quiere escribir uno... Y se lo quiero leer, bueno ya estoy leyendo un Chack así que este no afectará más mi manera de pensar...**

**Y si tus opciones son así (Chase o tú)... Me leo el fic donde sois pareja para reírme un rato, el de Chasie no... Porque también lo amo :P**

**Omi y Jack no son amigos sino conocidos y se tratan pero hasta ahí. Ponte, Jack y Omi vienen a encontrarse en dos puntos opuestos. Se dicen "hola" y siguen de largo. ¿Qué si esas relaciones se estrecharán puesto que puse "emprenderá un viaje junto a sus alocados compañeros"? Bueno...**

**-Quizá.**

**-Tal vez.**

**-A lo mejor.**

**-Es posible.**

**Hasta ahora no se ha mostrado mucho ya que no es relevante el punto, pero puedo hacer referencias como lo hice anteriormente. Y en cuanto al dichoso arbolito, "supuestamente se movió". Pero créeme lo único estúpido del fic es el título, pero después vas a ver como esto se pone bien sabroso. ¡Hasta entonces espero que este capi te haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos!**

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Ni hao!... ¿Raimundo medio maloso? Bueno ni tanto porque en la serie original Rai se comportaba un poco matón con Omi, solo que aquí es declarado como su enemigo público. Créeme que lo único estúpido del fic es el título. Y la comedia estudiantil terminará en el capítulo que viene. Y empezará una trama muy seria. Llegará un momento en que no sabrás que tan lejos pude llegar. Deseando que te haya gustado. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	3. ¿Piensas que esto es una broma?

**3º**

_**¿Piensas que esto es una broma?**_

Envuelto en mí cálido capullo de cobijas calientitas. Divagué que debía de ser de día. La luz mortecina pasó sin cuidado en la brecha de los ventanales. A primera visión encandiló mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran al cambio repentino de luz. Lentamente voy saliendo de esa reconfortante sensación de seguridad cálida. Poco a poco abandono mi postura _fatal_ y hago a un lado mis mantitas. Estiro mis extremidades con pereza. Sacudo la cabeza y suelto un largo bostezo. Hago mi cama. Me bajo de un salto. Me dirijo a mí adorado árbol de bonsái. Siento que el corazón se me cae a los pies. El bonsái se hallaba erguido y vitalidad, fue salpicado de un color verde manzanita vivo, algunos brotes habían exhibido las hermosas hojas. Relucía radiante y lleno de fortaleza. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

El bonsái no es el mismo de ayer sino por el contrario, lo veía mucho más sublime. Para ser el primer día he cumplido exitosamente mí trabajo. Lo saludé mientras extendía mi mano y acariciaba su hoja. Creo que lo necesita es descansar. Vi que el niño que dormía debajo no estaba. Seguramente había ido a comer. Me fui hacia el baño. Me di una ducha rápida. Me puse una de mis ropas habituales. Ya saben, mi ropa de colegiala. Y salí hacia las mesas de comedor. Qué raro, normalmente este pasillo es muy concurrido ya que si no te levantas a la hora que es. Olvídate del desayuno. Rigurosas normas, sí, pero hay que acatarlas. Pero no había ni un alma. Bueno hoy es sábado, y todavía son las siete. Tal vez estén dormidos. Fui por el ascensor, y salí cruzando a zancadas del lobby hasta las puertas grandes de salida. No encontré a nuestro asesor de dormitorio ni ninguna gente del servicio que aprovecha estas horas para trabajar. Algo serio debe estar pasando. ¿Por qué tengo siempre la razón?

Los alumnos rodeaban el árbol madre en un círculo grande. Me abrí paso entre compañeros míos para ver lo que estaba pasando. Los profesores y el personal administrativo estaban a un paso al frente de los alumnos. Algunos poseían caras de indolencia como Pedrosa. Otros estaban a punto de jalarse las greñas de la frustración como Kimiko, quien no lo hacía por estar usando una peluca. Terceros veían vacilante el árbol, lo cual constituía casi la mayoría de los alumnos. Oí como Guan gritaba mientras pasaba y empujaba como jugador de futbol americano en compañía del último lote de profesores a cargo del festival del bonsái. Donde estaba Wuya, Hannibal, Fung y Chase. Más atrás venía el mismísimo director.

-¡Quítense! ¡Quítense, háganse a un lado que estoy pasando! –Apenas llegaron a mezclarse con los demás profesores. Fung marcó la diferencia dando un paso al frente, preocupado. El árbol se encontraba postrado y engarbado, una evidente decoloración de las hojas sustituido por un montón de puntos negros distribuidos por las hojas, lo mismo sucedía con la corteza entreabierta. Percibí varias raíces muertas que emergían del suelo. Casi pude olisquear un asqueroso olor a bolsas de pus. Bonsái estaba horriblemente enfermo. Fung puso una mano en el árbol asqueroso. Dejó escapar un gemido.

-¡Agnes! ¡Agnes! ¡Agnes! –Llamó él, buscando su rostro entre los estudiantes. ¿Agnes? No había escuchado ese nombre. Tal vez había visualizado el rostro pero desconocía su nombre y rápidamente intuí algo. Quizá se refería a la misteriosa jardinera.

-El Bonsái enferma, eso no está en nuestro programa, ¡No podemos celebrar el festival con el árbol enfermo! –Chilló Kimiko- ¡¿Qué pasará entonces?! No puedo desechar a la basura el esfuerzo de todo un trabajo en equipo –Exclamó en tono decrépito.

-El festival se cancela.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento Kimiko, pero el festival se cancela, ¡Todos los profesores, reunión ahora mismo en el salón de los profesores! –Ordenó con voz firme el director; Kimiko parecía indignada- Los alumnos seguirán en sus actividades normales así como el demás personal –Dictaminó; mis compañeros se dieron media vuelta susurrante, Megan me miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros; a punto de irme con ella, una voz susurra a mis espaldas-: Tú no Omi, irás con nosotros.

* * *

¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero, ¿Por qué?! ¡Si no hice nada malo ni nunca lo haré! Desde siempre me limité a una estricta disciplina pues que seguirlas indicaba que me encaminaba por el camino de la rectitud. No encuentro argumento lógico para que se mojara el ombligo... ¡Digo, se enojara conmigo! ¡Eso también! Me volteé sin vacilar y caminé hacia los profesores y mí director. De todos modos debo cumplir. Acompañándolos hasta la sala de profesores. Me designaron a sentarme en una silla aislada de una mesa redonda de madera. El salón de profesores está en un edificio al lado del verdadero centro de aprendizaje. Allí se hallaba la subdirección, la oficina de cada uno de los profesores guías y otros salones de los cuales desconozco su verdadera función porque mi condición no me el permiso y al final la dirección. El salón de profesores era una sala pequeña rectangular, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y el piso se extendían tablas de madera. Una mesa redonda en donde había un sinfín de sillas en torno. Cada quien tomó su respectivo asiento. El director se sentó en la mesa de al frente y la que más clase distinguía.

-Todavía me es imposible creer que ese árbol esté enfermo, ayer rebosaba de perfecta salud.

-¡Los árboles no enferman porque sí! –Gritó de repente a Guan, acortando a Wuya- Alguien debió haberlo enfermado, ¡Qué condiciones ambientales o plaga ni ocho cuartos, el árbol goza de cuidados especiales y pocas contingencias muestran que se pueda enfermar! ¡¿Pero quién tendría interés en enfermarlo?! ¡Pedrosa, apuesto que ese degenerado lo hizo!

-No creo que Raimundo tuviera algún tipo de beneficencia enfermando al árbol –Admitió mí maestro- Esto va más allá de los límites y me atrevería a decir que tal vez tenga razón, pero lo que más me costaría admitir es que posiblemente el culpable está sentado en esta mesa con nosotros... ¿Omi, mí bonsái, cómo amaneció el día de hoy?

-Perfectamente Maestro Fung hasta parece que nunca se hubiera enfermado –Respondí. Los profesores intercambiaron palabras mientras en sus ojos se iluminaba una expresión de gran sorpresa de la misma forma en que un padre escucha la primera palabra de su hijo.

-¿Pero quién y por qué haría alguien algo así? –Wuya iba a continuar, empero mí presencia interrumpe sus palabras.

-No lo sé, quizás me acerque al árbol y trate de diagnosticarlo para encontrar la causa de su enfermedad –Intervino Chase paulatinamente- Sí me hace el honor, Fung.

-O tal vez es por algo más serio –Irrumpió de golpe el director, todos se voltearon hacia él- Creo que el momento qué todos temíamos ha llegado finalmente, ya esta decisión no queda en nuestras manos sino debe trascender a una nueva generación –Me miró de reojo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, pretendes revelar la existencia de Bonsái al mundo?! –Espetó Hannibal.

Repentinamente escuchamos un canto desafinado que erizó los vellos de mí piel. Giramos sobre nosotros mismos para ver a la misteriosa jardinera de nuestro colegio. Nunca habrán visto a una persona tan fea como ella. Su nariz como bolsa de papas, su piel plegada en un sinfín de arrugas, un diente en forma de lápida que sobresalía de su labio inferior, verrugas en el mentón y una en la mejilla, un parpado que conservaba un tic nervioso. En esta fecha una sonrisa curvaba en sus labios. Era Agnes.

-No es voluntad de ninguno de ustedes la decisión de hacerles saber el mundo la existencia de Bonsái… –Canturreó- Él es el aliento de la tierra, la fuerza de esa corriente es la piedra angular de la vida; entrega sus bendiciones y, gracias a ello, las corrientes fluyen y florecen las flores –Avanzó hacia nosotros- El aleteo se está debilitando.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Bonsái no vive exclusivamente por la luz, el agua y la tierra; al igual que una persona, si no tiene amor en su corazón, se debilitará y morirá...

-¿De qué está hablando? –Inquirí extrañado. Dashi apoyó la espalda del respaldo. Entreveró los dedos. Puso una mueca como si no tuviera otra alternativa. Agnes siguió avanzando sin tener un rumbo fijo. Los profesores suspiraron profundamente.

-No tiene mucho sentido seguir ocultándolo; lo que te vayamos a revelar debes de jurarnos por tu palabra que no le dirás a nadie, Omi –Mi corazón pareció detenerse de la impresión y solamente pude jurarlo con asentir, no pude expulsar las palabras necesarias de mí boca; el miedo me absorbió cuando repetí varias veces esas últimas palabras-: Desde hace eones, la tierra estaba sostenida por unos árboles gemelos, el poder de la recompensa que brotaba de los árboles refrescó la tierra, hizo que las flores brotaran y trajo la armonía; pero el hombre, esa avariciosa criatura, cometió un grave pecado... Hizo que uno de esos árboles, que debió haber sido inmortal acabara pudriéndose... No debe de permitirse que caiga el único ser que sostiene el mundo, Bonsái.

-¿El mundo llegará a su fin? –Estuve confundido por cómo las palabras sonaban, colocadas en ese orden. Me sorprendí de lo muy tranquila y razonable cómo se escuchaba mí voz. Los miré sin comprenderlos aún. Quizá aún estaba sacudido, no mentira, aturdido.

-Nuestro bonsái del patio es el hijo del verdadero bonsái que se encuentra en el centro de la tierra, pero a pesar de que estén separados, ambos árboles están conectados entre sí y lo que siente el uno lo percibe el otro –Me explicó mi maestro, sus facciones heladas repercutieron en sus palabras- Si este árbol está infectado, el árbol Madre no tardará en enfermarse igual; cuando eso pase no habrá salvación para nuestra existencia y el mundo; vivimos de Bonsái y éste a su vez vive de nosotros, nuestras acciones se ven reflejadas... Nos parece inusual que alguien haya adelantado el proceso de autodestrucción ya que acabaría destruyéndose a sí mismo.

-O a no ser que no sea humano –Intervino Chase- Lo cual no me explico quién podría ser.

* * *

Apenas podía escuchar cómo crujía las hojuelas de maíz de mi cereal dentro de mí boca. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de la conversación entre Clay y yo. No estaba seguro de lo que él me decía hasta que él golpeó la mesa, preguntando que me había pasado. Con lentitud para comprender sus palabras, le respondí que estaba preocupado por el bonsái. Le comenté que mí pequeño Bonsái había amanecido en perfectas condiciones a contrario de su madre.

-¿Qué crees que lo habrá enfermado? ¿O mejor aún para qué te citaron en la sala de profes?

-Me hicieron prometer no decir nada de lo qué pasó, lo siento; no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haya enfermado al Bonsái, es grave... –Intenté imprimir a mis palabras una sensación de ligera preocupación, pero él notó que la había empapado en exceso.

-¿Te sientes bien? Digo, a menudo te importa lo que pase con el Bonsái.

-Estoy bien, solo que necesito reflexionar y meditar algunos puntos con mí maestro, adiós Clay –Sin acabar de comer abandoné. Aún no podía creer que el mundo tal y como lo iba a conocer se acabaría. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con las personas que amo? ¿Con Megan, Clay, el Maestro Fung y conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría con todo? Mis pies me llevaron arrastras hasta el edificio donde dormían los adultos, por así decirlo. Hace unos momentos antes de concluir la reunión. Chase Young y el Maestro Fung desertaron la sala de profesores para descubrir la causa de enfermedad del árbol. Su edificio es parcialmente similar al nuestro. Me refiero a estructura, porque modo de vida y mueblería son dos casos distintos. Tenía entendido que mí maestro dormía en la torre sureste. ¿Os imaginan cómo debía de ser su dormitorio? Pues yo sí. Me dirigí al ascensor. Marqué el piso cuatro y allá fui. Toqué la primera puerta a la izquierda. Era una puerta rectangular de madera. Para cuando entré al ordenar que pasara.

Arqueé mis cejas de la perplejidad. Era como un verdadero invernadero. No había ningún aparato electrónico ni una pintura. Sino estanterías bombardeando las paredes ya sean de libros o muestra distintos de plantas y flores envasadas. Oí por un programa en la radio que dormir con las plantas es malo. Creo que mi maestro no estaba pasando cuando dieron ese informe. Tal vez no me lo van a creer, pero no encontré ninguna cama. Sino una mecedora. ¿Ahí dormía? Mi maestro en definitiva está loco. Varios muebles de madera e instrumentos de herbolaría. Un pequeño closet. Encontré 4 ventanales con unas cortinas pálidas amarillas decaer frente los cristales. En el centro hablando estaban mí maestro y Chase Young.

-Veo que tienes una impaciente visita, os dejaré solos para que charlen un rato, en cualquier caso... Ya lo sabes –Se dirigió hacia mí y cerrando los ojos concisamente se despidió de mí. Apenas cerró la puerta. Mi maestro comentó:

-Él es un hombre muy ineludible, pero conserva una mente brillante, aparentemente lo que envenenó a nuestro Bonsái fue una toxina de la que se creía extinguida según los análisis de nuestros laboratorios: Lao Meng, ¿La conoces?

Lao Meng son unos hierbajos extraídos de unos pantanos con el cual si los viertes en un bol y te la pasas machacando durante unas horas fijadas con un mortero extraerás una sustancia líquida verdosa. En esta fase sirve para fortalecer a cualquier alma. Para convertirle en una letal asesina las hierves a fuego lento y añades uno que otro ingrediente de los que no me acuerdo siendo franco. Sip, toda una brujería mortal. Lo leí en uno de mis libros de fantasía.

-Sí, Maestro Fung ¿Podría hablar con usted? –Él asintió cediéndome uno de sus sillones, yo me senté mientras él retomaba asiento en un sillón cercano al mío- ¿Entonces ese árbol es mágico? ¿Esto es en serio?

-Bonsái te ha elegido a ti para culminar este importante compromiso Omi –Susurró con voz dulce- La única esperanza que reside en el mundo es el árbol bonsái bebé al que venero y cuidé tanto; para esto ha sido preparado; solo en tus manos podrán guiarlo a su destino, él asumirá purificar los pecados y convertirse en un poderoso árbol que sostendrá al mundo e impedirá el vislumbre del fin... No tienes ninguna opción ni altura para violar la voluntad de Bonsái, deberás cumplir tu destino quieras o no.

-¿Por qué yo justamente?...

-Cuando viniste aquí la primera vez, supusimos de inmediato que eres un chico especial, la mayoría de las veces los chicos nacidos en orfandad es porque son germinados del árbol de una vez y a los pocos días ya personas astutas como Chase sabrían que tu destino estaba ya conectado con el árbol; todo lo que oíste es verdad; tendrás que irte mañana por la mañana junto con mí adorado árbol de Bonsái a trasplantarlo antes de que se consuma el tiempo de vida del árbol... Si llegas demasiado tarde, caerán más de mil quinientos años de oscuridad.

-Mi mente desconfía de vuestras palabras pero mí corazón me dice que habla con franqueza y si di mí palabra de que el árbol estará a cargo de mí... Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para culminar exitosamente esta misión, no le fallaré ni aunque agonice en el último minuto ni lo defraudaré aunque falten pocos minutos por vislumbrarse el fin –Pensé en voz alta- ¿Y sin embargo, cómo sabré que estoy haciendo lo correcto sin su concejo para guiarme? ¿A qué habré de enfrentarme? ¿Podré estar a la altura de esta tarea?

-Tu determinación es admirable, joven estudiante, pero no puedes hacer esto tú solo porque ni el más poderoso de los guerreros es nada sino cuenta con un buen equipo... Yo confío en ti porque sé qué eres muy capaz, no temas a lo que te enfrentarás porque sé que tienes las herramientas necesarias para combatirlo y si Bonsái... O mejor dicho, si yo y todos nosotros depositamos nuestra fe en ti es porque estás a la altura, Omi, ¿Quieres saber quiénes son los elegidos para acompañarte en tu misión? –Sinceramente si todo giraba en torno de mí, no le veía en qué parte del cuento encajaban otras personas. Puse una mueca y ladeé la cabeza. Él estiró el brazo cogiendo un tazón de galletas de la fortuna que había en la mesa, sonriendo. ¿De dónde habrá salido? No recuerdo haberlo visto. Me pidió que cogiera cualquiera. Alcé los hombros cogiendo una galleta y llevándomela a la boca. Mi lengua se deslizó por la rica textura a base de arroz, trigo y avellana. Tengo entendido que esas galletas las hacía él. Esta vez escupí el mensaje a la mano. La última vez casi me atraganto. Estaba ensalivado. Bueh, al menos es mí saliva. No la tuya. Desenrollé el papel y leí en voz alta:

"Escoge a tu mejor amigo. Escoge a tu peor enemigo. Escoge a la más lista. Escoge al tonto. Y escoge a un valiente dragón."

-¿Eh? ¿Pero maestro dónde los encontraré a todos? ¡¿Y se puede saber en dónde demonios voy a encontrar un dragón?! –Exclamé. Pero cuando levanté la mirada. Él ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Salí al patio. Me senté en una de las mesas del comedor a explorar a todos los alumnos. El maestro me había abandonado para que empezara a pensar por mí cuenta. Únicamente vi en su lugar en su sillón de terciopelo rojo una galleta de la fortuna. La rompí y leí una pequeña frase de justificación. "Hasta tú debes rodearte de tus buenos amigos, busca a tus mejores amigos y cuando lo hayas hecho usa la mitad de tu mapa estelar para ubicar tú la entrada de tu objetivo". Puse los ojos en blanco. Solté un bramido. ¿Mi mejor amigo? Bueno quizá él no me vendría ayudarme, ¿Pero para qué quiero un tonto en mí grupo? ¿Y por qué necesito a mí peor enemigo conmigo, para qué me oprima? ¿Una lista? ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver el dragón en todo esto? ¿Es que acaso tengo uno? ¿Quién?... Saqué mí lápiz y escribir en el reverso de una factura. El desayuno no me había llenado lo suficiente. Mientras masticaba escudriñé con la mirada a cada uno de los estudiantes. Repitiendo para mis adentros a mí primer elegido.

¿Mi mejor amigo? Repentinamente mí panorama se bloqueó cuando Clay se interpuso en el medio cargando no sé qué cosa... Seguramente me estaba hablando que él iba a quedarse con el comité para volver a guardar las cosas en su lugar ya que el festival se cancelaba. Me golpeé la cabeza inesperadamente. ¿Mi mejor amigo será él? Por si acaso lo anoté en primer lugar. Ahora, ¿Mí enemigo? Eso estaba difícil, resultaba difícil que alguien me odiara. Tengo muchas cualidades para hacer de todo el mundo mí mejor amigo. Es muy difícil encontrarme defectos, se los juro. Es más, estoy casi seguro que ni defectos tengo y si los tengo son muy pequeñitos. ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Cómo es eso qué si tengo defectos?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que les preguntó? No es mi culpa que seáis tan celosos ni que yo sea mejor que ustedes. ¿Quién podría odiarme?... Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espina dorsal como si alguien me echara agua fría.

_Amarrado de pies a cabeza en un árbol mientras era rociado por chorros de agua helada que brotaban de las boquillas de las mangueras. Escuchaba difícilmente:_

_-¡Mírenlo, mírenlo, se ahoga! ¡Se ahoga! -Escudriñé con la mirada y expulsé agua por la boca._

_-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!_

Ahí estaba él. Saludando a sus amigotes mientras comían pollo frito y, chocando ambas piernas de pollo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de repente. Su mirada desafiante nunca antes había estado tan hostil y airada. Mí mano izquierda estaba crispada en un puño. ¿Enemigo? Debía ser él definitivamente. Lo anoté. ¿Una lista? Definitivamente recordaba que el sentido de la oración derivaba al género femenino. Algo me decía que lo que buscaba estaba en medio de este patio. Vi a Kimiko. No había duda, tenía que ser ella. No creo que exista otra chica que yo conozca que sea tan así. Escribí su nombre debajo de Raimundo. Me faltaba... Un tonto.

No debía de ser un tonto cualquiera sino uno que sobresalga fácilmente a la vista. Vi a Jack trabajar a lo lejos en una mesa, se detuvo cuando uno de sus compañeros regresó con algo y él dejó su llave inglesa encima de la mesa pero accidentalmente ésta cayó sobre su pie. Él soltó un grito de niña mientras saltaba en un solo pie y se golpeaba con todo. Dejé escapar una risita tonta, cualquier persona racional tendría más cuidado cuando usará una de esas. Qué tonto... ¿Tonto? ¡Tonto! Jack era el último hombre que necesitaba en mí mini batallón. Ahora solo necesito a un valiente dragón, tal vez solo sea hipotéticamente hablando porque no creo que localice uno en el mercado de los corotos. En sentido figurado. Debo reunirlos a todos. ¿Pero cómo? Creo que necesito emplear el viejo método de "notitas"...

* * *

-Buenas tardes... –Dio un paso al frente, los saludé encogidamente con la mano- ¿Todos me escuchan? –Inquirí, ya los cinco estábamos reunidos en mí cuarto; fueron muy puntuales y no tuve tiempo para planificar mi pequeño discurso así que me quedaba inventar, me aclaré la garganta- Bueno cómo ustedes verán Bonsái se enfermó y los profesores organizaron una junta en la que yo estuve ahí, no sé si ustedes me vieron, era el calvito amarillo compacto y más buenmozo que había –Jack siguió masticando su chicle, Kimiko cruzó los brazos, Clay asintió vagamente y Raimundo bostezó intencionalmente- El punto es que en realidad, este Bonsái es un árbol mágico, la baza encargada de sostener el mundo y darle vida a cada uno de los seres humanos que coexisten en un equilibrio que ha sido roto por el mismo hombre; alguien envenenó el Bonsái y si no hacemos algo ¡El mundo terminará de existir! –Clamé; Clay y Raimundo intercambiaron miradas; Jack me vaciló y Kimiko frunció el ceño- Sé que es algo loco sí, pero es la pura realidad –Cogí mí pequeña maceta de bonsái- Pero deben de creerme, lo que digo es verdad... ¡Este árbol es mágico!...

-Omi, Omi, Omi... Si tú querías hacer un concurso para averiguar quién de nosotros es más mariposita, es evidente que Jack gana, no tienes que seguir haciendo más el ridículo.

-¡No soy mariposita, Raimundo! ¡Soy un genio! –Jack se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza- ¡¿Es que no tienes madre que te enseñe a respetar?!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo marimacha Raimundo?!

Hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Quién habló de mariposas? No los cité aquí porque creí que tenían alas y antenitas.

-Ya... Pero hay algo que no entiendo en tu mágico relato, ¿Por qué nos citaste a nosotros?... Si ya puedes interpretar a Alvin y a las Ardillas como solista.

¿Debería ofenderme? Siento que Pedrosa acaba de ofender mí manera de hablar. No sé.

-¡Ay, lo que pasa es que me dijeron que no podía hacer esto: Que debía de traer a mí mejor amigo, a mí peor enemigo, a la más lista y a un tonto!

-¡No soy tonto! –Rugió Jack, todos nos volteamos hacia él- Solo un poquito torpe.

-Olvídenme; no me creerán y no los culpo; ¡Solo un milagro podría hacerlos escuchar! –Me tiré al suelo rendido. Flexioné las rodillas. Dejando al Bonsái a mí derecha. En ese conciso y justo momento, votó... No, optó por mostrarse. Con su característica lentitud y prudencia. Estiró su tronquito alargándose un poco más y extendió sus tallos. Sus hojas se curvaron un poco disimulando una mano. Me levanté al mismo tiempo que subí la maceta. La acerqué a ellos. Los otros cuatro retrocedieron. Jack casi se atraganta con el chicle. Clay puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Por primera vez pude distinguir patentemente sus ojos ocultos debajo de su sombrero. Kimiko soltó un grito ahogado. Pedrosa se rió nerviosito, mientras estrechó la mano con la hojita del bonsái. Pareció haber recibido un fuerte apretón de mí bonsái. Ya que retrajo la mano velozmente cuando sintió haber sido tirado por una fuerza sobrenatural. Nuevamente asumió su postura lúcida. O eso creo. En los rostros de mis invitados se debate si salir corriendo o hacerme caso.

-Bueno, parece ser que no eres tan burro como creí –Pedrosa desvió la mirada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Tosió.

-El Maestro Fung quiere que vayamos al centro de la tierra para trasplantar a bonsái, éste va a sustituir el trabajo del árbol madre y salvará al mundo, pero debemos darnos prisa porque el árbol madre no tardará mucho en enfermarse...

-¿Y dónde está el centro de la tierra? –Inquirió Kimiko.

-Pues... –No me lo había pensado- El Maestro Fung me dijo que usara la mitad de mí mapa para encontrar la ruta que nos guiará a la entrada, empero me falta la otra mitad... Bueno, ¿Medio mapa es mejor que nada, no? –Balbuceé. Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

-Supongo –Dijo Clay.

-Debemos partir mañana por la mañana, para cuando nos congreguemos a las afueras de la ciudad, así que mejor busquen todo lo que pueda encontrar que sea de utilidad para cuando tengamos que depender nuestra subsistencia de lo que hay afuera... ¿Sale? –Ellos asintieron serenamente- Bien, cuento con todos vosotros, nos vemos en la última luz de Neo Xiaolin... –Añadí con voz quebrada. Sanamente no estaba del todo cien por ciento seguro que todos iban asentir, empero Bonsái se movió y se presentó por sí sola para demostrar que no era un árbol normal. De todos modos, me preparé también. Cogí una mochila de alpinismo (fue el regalo de Jermaine en mí cumpleaños pasado). Ahí metí lo indispensable: Una botella llena de agua, algunos dulces como por ejemplo las bolitas de arroz y galletas saladas, también algunas herramientas que podría utilizar si Bonsái presentaba algo, cogí una que otra cosa que pensé podría serme útil. El resto dependía de mí cuenta y lo que encontrara. Por último, saqué el mapa estelar de mí libro. Fui hasta el ventanal para correlacionar las estrellas en el dibujo con el cielo. Las estrellas me guían al este. Suspiré yendo hacia mí litera para poder analizar mejor, prendí la luz de mí mesilla de noche. Me sorprendí. Allí estaba mí maestro.

-Sí toqué, Omi.

-Oh lo siento, ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada malo Omi, te desenvolviste muy bien frente a ellos.

-¿Seguro? Quizá no soné muy convincente, bueno la historia no era para menos.

-Omi, si ellos son tus amigos estarán sin falta en el lugar en que los citaste a todos, solo ten en cuenta que si uno falta no lograrán su misión...

-Lo dice como si fuera fácil, para empezar mí equipo no está completo y no sabemos cómo desplazarnos... Apenas tengo medio mapa –Me quejé agitando el mapa. Mi maestro se rió y se sentó en el puff, me pidió que me acercara.

-El destino te guiará hasta la última pieza de tu mapa, y en cuanto a ese miembro de grupo que te falta, estoy muy seguro que podrá presentarse por sí mismo en el momento indicado.

Me senté a su lado, él me ciñó entre sus brazos fuertemente. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue tangible. Encontré el confort necesario para templar mis fríos miedos. No es que tuviera miedo sino estaba emocionado. Una rara mezcla de ambas emociones. Se meció del mismo modo en que su mecedora lo hacía a raíz del viento.

-Las mejores amistades se traban con el tiempo y se pierden en un segundo; los enemigos siempre se convierte en grandes amigos si sabes ubicar ese punto de conexión entre ambos; un amigo intelectual no solo es un mentor, Omi, sino también es un hermano al que podrás apoyarte incondicionalmente y hasta un tonto puede decir sabias palabras solo que no se da cuenta... Tener a un dragón ayuda mucho cuando necesitas salvar al mundo; Bonsái está en las mejores manos que se pudieron conocer... –Me tocó las manos mientras me dejaba algo, sentí la rigurosidad indefinida de algo entre mis puños. Quise preguntarle varias cosas. Pero el sueño consiguió domar y relajar los músculos. Cerré los ojos. Mi respiración apenas se podía oír. Llenando mí caja de recuerdos de bonitos sueños más allá de lo que encontraré en el arcoíris, los gritos de gloria al vencer el temible dragón y el comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

**A/N: Adoro este capítulo por muchas razones, mis malvaviscos asados. Sino mal me equivoco este fic va a tener once capítulos, tal vez uno más o uno menos. Pero dudo que llegue a quince. Actualicé Bonsái porque correspondía a la semana que viene pero por estar en unas mini vacaciones decidí renovar a ambos fics. En la semana que viene le toca a El Escritor Fantasma. Finalmente descubrimos cuál era la trama principal la cual moverá a los personajes a su desenlace. No sé a ustedes, pero me encantó mucho la historia del Bonsái. Me inspiré por el anime. Quién diría que por un piche arbolito toda la humanidad acabaría hecha pedazos. ¿Quién cree que fue el que envenenó al árbol?**

**-Los inteligentes deberían saberlo.**

**Que el árbol se enfermara era el empuje esencial para iniciar esta aventura. Particularmente soy bastante mala inventando nombres, por fortuna me acordé de la Sopa Lao Meng y la convertí en veneno. Hablando de nombres, Agnes, seguramente dirán que es un OCS mío. Sin embargo, los inteligentes debieron saber que hay algo más. Es una jardinera muy misteriosa. Al igual que Fung, sigue siendo tan misterioso y desaparece y reaparece cosas y a sí mismo por arte de magia. Evidentemente, lo que más me gustó fue el mensaje en la galleta de la fortuna. Así fue como Omi y sus alocados compañeros emprenderán un alocado viaje que determinará el destino del mundo. Pero necesitan a un valiente dragón, ¿Dónde lo conseguirán?**

**-A lo mejor Gushu tiene uno escondido bajo el brazo.**

**¿Quién será ese valiente dragón?**

**-Ufffffffffffffffff, qué difícil, me duelen los sesos de tanto pensar quién será ese dragón. **

**No sé si lo pescaron, pero el Maestro Fung retornó a decir: Mil quinientos años de oscuridad. Y me pareció muy cuchi la escena final. Bastante cómico el reencuentro de todos. Averiguamos que Omi puede hacer de solista para interpretar a Alvin y a las Ardillas.**

**-Seguramente Gushu debió haberle enseñado.**

**Uf, solo en el capi que viene sabremos quiénes creyeron en la magia del Bonsái y cuál es el peligro que afrontarán nuestros a héroes. No olviden que comentar es el mejor modo de pedir. ¡Nos vemos hasta en otro capi!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Konichiwa! Pues para serte franca en este capi no hubo mucha comedia estudiantil. ¡Ya sé lo de Rai, solo quería probar un punto! ¡Déjame soñar! Me acuerdo que antes de los capis de Destino, Rai le hacía una broma de mal gusto a Omi. Me gustaron muchas de tus ideas. Mi favorita fue "Feliz Día de la Madre". Para nosotros se celebra en el domingo de la segunda semana de mayo, no sé allá ustedes. Y me es de gran halago que el capi te haya gustado pero lo digo sobre todo por Omi pues que te valoro como crítico. ¿Hasta sientes ganas de abrazar a Omi? ¡Gushu, no sabía eso de ti! No sabía que eres tan sentimental...**

**-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeso!**

**Ya basta Mia, él lo dice desde un punto de vista crítico. Evaluando a la estructura del personaje. Solo estaba bromeando contigo. ¡Ah, Omi no tiene doce! Tiene trece. Pero como te dije antes, solo hasta que viene alguien y lo estimule seguirá con eso... Como en la serie. **

**-Omi es un poquito metrosexual. **

**Interesante clase. Desde muy pequeña me ha interesado los seres vivos. Ciencias de la naturaleza, o Ciencias Biológicas. Excepto la parte en que hay que experimentar con ellos. Y sí tienes muchas preguntas por lo de arriba. Mia está muy chistosa y algo me dice que seguirá con sus bromitas pesadas contigo por el resto del fic. Voy a tratar de callarla. Bueno, esperando que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Sayonara! **


	4. Un lugar lejos de casa

**4º**

_**Un lugar lejos de casa**_

Ahora ya no era una pesadilla porque cada paso me iba acercando más y más hacia _él. _Una mortecina luz gris compasó la luminosidad de esta recámara subterránea. Mi cuerpo intentó retomar las riendas de cada parte de mí pero sentía una voz llamarme y provenía del interior de Bonsái. Intenté diferenciar la realidad de lo irreal. Mis pies paso a paso caminaban _sobre _el agua hacia un gigantesco árbol, de él emanaba un aura verde. Sus raíces se extienden por estanques de agua pantanosa. Solo una plataforma estrecha y larguirucha nos llevaba a él. Y noté que algunas de sus raíces descoloridas y muertas precipitaban al fondo. Sus hojas aún no habían perdido su espesura. Sus frutos son manzanas de oro que al perder su divinidad dorada caían a las profundidades. Parece ser que el árbol enclavó mucho de sus tallos en el techo arriba de mí cabeza. Vi una cavidad como si la corteza se entreabriera para aguardar a alguien. Alcé la cabeza. Una raíz se levantó tras de mí para evitar que huyera. Se enredaron a mis muñecas, mis tobillos y me dejé jalar hasta ocupar esa pequeña cavidad. Rechacé ese intento de suplicio pero no pude, fue cuando vi venir una figura hacia mí...

-_Pero mí niño, qué guapo eres..._

_-_¡OMI!

Desperté sobresaltado, resoplando, los ojos fuera de mis órbitas y con unas burbujas calientes que apenas pudieron convertirse en palabras trabadas en mí garganta. Me encorvé hacia adelante. Estaba tirado sobre mí cama. Con los dedos engurruñados de mí sábana. Mí puño izquierdo apretaba algo. Se trataba de una pequeña caracola. Miré el reloj. Son las seis de la siguiente mañana. _Oh por Dios. _Me bajé sin pensármelo dos veces. Tomé una ducha larga. Quizás podría ser la última en un tiempo prolongado. No iba a bañarme frente 8 pares de ojos desconocidos. Me da penita. Aparte que dudo encontrar una laguna en el centro de la tierra. Salí con una toalla de algodón blanca ciñendo mi cintura. Mi compañero de cuarto aún dormía. Sonreí mientras abría el cajón. Cogí mí primer uniforme. Me vestí rápidamente y me guindé en un hombro mí mochila. Pesaba un tanto, pero creo que puedo soportarlo por un buen tiempo. Me dirigí a mí mesilla. Me incliné hacia Bonsái y decidí levantarlo, acuné la maceta en el brazo derecho. Y salí a las afueras del edificio, trotando. Antes de irme, me dirigí al bonsái madre. Toqué su tronco sin vida. Le di unas palmadas. Sentí que bonsái se estremecía bajo mi piel. Escuché unos pasos. Miré por encima de mí hombro. Se trataba de mí amigo Clay, que venía corriendo a mí encuentro con una mochila. Sonreí lleno de júbilo.

-¡Clay, viniste!

-¡Pues claro, no voy a dejarte aventurarte a ti solo compañero!

Clay venía vestido normalmente. Con una camisa azul cristal de mezclilla manga larga pero arremangada, unos jeans, zapatos de cuero castaño y un cinturón de cuero y hebilla de plata sin contar los guantes sin dedos. Y su particular sombrero. Estreché su mano. Más atrás se acercaron Megan y Jermaine, quienes se sentían inútiles por no poder ayudarnos en nuestra misión. Por ventura, Clay se lo refirió a ambos. Clay no es tan bueno para conferir secretos. Fueron muy amables en desearnos buena suerte. Tanto Clay y yo le dimos las gracias.

-Quizá no sean tan inútiles a pesar de todo, necesitamos gente que se quede aquí a cuidar el cuartel así como también si pueden descubrir quién fue el responsable de esto.

-Cuenta con nosotros, hermano.

-Buena suerte Omi -Megan se me acercó. Besó mi mejilla muy suavemente. La temperatura de sus labios es tórrida. Esa transmisión de _color_ erizó mí piel. La sangre hirvió colorando mí piel de un tono rosado. Sonreí. Me despedí sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y cómo las decía. Se los dije, las chicas no pueden resistirse a besarme. Soy deseable.

* * *

Clay y yo nos encaminamos hacia las rejas que estaban debajo de recorrer el desnivel del terreno mientras nos despedíamos con la mano a los otros. Me trepé ágilmente, impulsando mí cuerpo hasta arriba. Me bajé de un brinco. Esperé que Clay bajara. No tuvo un aterrizaje tan bonito como el mío. Él es muy pesado. Lo ayudé a incorporarse extendiendo mi mano. Caminamos hacia las afueras de Neo Xiaolin. El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, pero los faros iluminaban el camino. El cielo se tiñó de un rosado anaranjado hermoso. Tomamos una desviación en una avenida que nos condujo casi a las afueras de la ciudad y salimos de la vía. Decidimos ir a paso lento pues que no creímos que nuestros demás invitados serían tan puntuales. Bajamos en una saliente. Seguimos caminando por el asfalto hasta el último farol. Nos sorprendimos de ver a Kimiko esperándonos mientras peinaba su pelo y marchaba en círculos. Vestía un corpiño nácar con delicado escote en el _hombre, _no mentira, hombro derecho con dos finos tirantes (tal vez su ropa íntima) con las mangas holgadas, unos jeans rotos de esos que están a la moda, tenis rojos y en esa ocasión llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Espero que esto valga la pena, no es fácil peinarse en tan poco tiempo.

-¿No han llegado los otros dos?

-No... ¡Espera, ahí viene uno! –Señaló Kimiko. Spicer venía a paso lento con una gabardina negra de solapas anchas y cuello alto, de abotonadura doble al frente hasta el último botón. Guantes negros sin dedos. Botas negras de frente alto con tacón de efectos metálicos. Tenía su propio equipaje al igual que nosotros tres. Corrí hacia él.

-¡Jack Spicer, viniste!

-Eh, eh, eh... Vine pero no te excites tanto ya que arruinarás mí peinado y no soy pana tuyo, ¿Okey? –Dijo él extendiendo las manos como si fueran una barrera entre ambos- ¿Estamos listos? –Inquirió metiéndose en las manos en los bolsillos.

-No, falta Raimundo.

-Pues que se apresure porque Jack Spicer no espera a nadie –Se quejó él. Nos quedamos un rato esperando a Pedrosa, pero nada que se aparecía. Confirmamos por el celular de Kimiko que ya iban a ser las siete. El sol se asomó completamente. Jack como los demás estábamos empezándonos a impacientar. Sin embargo, una bruma taciturna bloqueaba la salida del sol.

No quisimos seguir esperando así que mejor movámonos de aquí. Al principio, no tuvimos ni la menor idea ya que echamos un vistazo a los bordes de Neo Xiaolin. Estábamos a una elevada altura. Ninguno de nosotros habíamos salido de la seguridad de esta ciudad. Tragué saliva. Mi Bonsái me dio fuerzas cuando mi brazo lo rodeaba y lentamente se estremeció. Y Jack sugirió una idea brillante. Sacando de su mochila unos de sus inventos. Se trataban de unos aerodeslizadores como si fueran patinetas (bueno en realidad lo eran, solamente estas estaban modificadas para asumir dos formas y volar). Con solo lanzarlas al aire adquirieron su forma mayor. Kimiko se acercó tanteándolas.

-¿Y esto es seguro, Jack?

-Pues claro Kimiko-chan, ya hice la prueba como unas dieciséis veces y me aseguré que no tuviera ningún fallo –Aseguró con confianza. Fui el primero en encaramarme. Primero me concentré en buscar equilibrio, viendo cuál postura me favorece más para hallar el perfecto balance. Con solo inclinarme, ladearme o declinarme podía controlarla a mí conveniencia. Al ver que era seguro, Kimiko y Clay fueron los siguientes. Jack fue el último. "¿Vamos?". Miré el foco una vez más y contemplando todavía una falsa esperanza...

-¡Espérenme! –Exclamó una voz desde lejos. No podía creerlo. ¡Es Pedrosa! Quien acelera a toda marcha para atraparnos. Nos hizo una seña. Le devolví el mismo gesto. Ni Kimiko ni Clay se esperaban eso. A Jack le daba igual. Solo lanzó su último aerodeslizador al aire.

-¡Estás aquí!

-Yeah, si te atreves a llamarme "compañero" te patearé hasta que me pidas perdón –Espetó, montándose en el aerodeslizador a regañadientes.

Me mordí el labio, pero aquello demostraba que había creído mis palabras. Es un comienzo, al menos. Nos inclinamos simultáneamente en nuestro modo de transporte para empezar a volar. Habíamos estando a flote por suficiente tiempo. "Por salvar el festival", Kimiko fue primero temblorosamente. Aún no lograba domar el aerodeslizador. "Por mí futura novia". "Por la esperanza". "Por la gloria, la riqueza y la recompensa". "Por todos nosotros", fui el último en hablar y en salir. Prontamente alcancé a los otros cuatro en cuestión de tiempo. Y poco a poco nos fuimos desviando de la última luz de Neo Xiaolin.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo los otros consiguieron controlar su modo de transporte con solo saber usar su peso. Amablemente le pedí a Clay que se me acercara y sacara el mapa estelar de mí mochila. Ya lo había visto. El mapa nos guiaba al corazón de una jungla en una isla que estaba ubicada a un punto noroccidental de Neo Xiaolin. Con apuntar el dedo seguimos la misma trayectoria que enmarcaba. Acuciosamente cada vez que más nos desviábamos había menos viento y el celaje se dispersaba. Por suerte no estaba casado con el viejo... ¡No, eso no! Cansado por el viaje. Creo que llevamos volando alrededor de un par de horas. Kimiko pronto divisó algo.

Era un pedacito de tierra flotando en el agua, en donde se alzaban árboles titánicos hasta las flores alcanzaba la altura de un _ráscame el pecho_. No, creo que esa no era, ¿Es rascacielos? No sé. Creo que por fin pude comprender el punto de vista de un microbio. El césped eran malezas de monstruosa altura ciclópea. Ni siquiera Clay, tan algo que es, llegaba a la mitad de esas gramíneas. Las flores podría servirme de casa, por primera vez el polen me aturdió sin la necesidad de acercarme a olisquear. Kimiko me tocó el hombro y me señaló arriba de mí. Una abeja, por lo menos, 15 metros de alto volaba justo en el proceso de polinización y sinceramente no creía que lo viviría de cerca. Los árboles estaban agrupados y distribuidos a lo largo del bosque. Sus frondosas hojas nos protegían del sol. Unos árboles son normales solo que gigantes. Y otros eran distintos a los que la humanidad conocía. Por ejemplo, unos árboles en vez de tener hojas tenían ramas finas y elásticas de color lila, sus poros se abrían cuando eran empujadas por el viento y cantaban una melodía. Animales fantásticos como libélulas azules oscuras cuyas alas se situaba en el dorso de sus cuerpos y volaban igual que las hélices de los helicópteros.

-¡Dulce madre de Pancho López! –Aclamó Clay.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estos seres son reales! –Exclamé.

-Es muy hermoso –Suspiró Kimiko.

-Ya lo tienes por hecho, Omi –Susurró Raimundo.

-Prefiero estar de visita... -Opinó Jack- Si estos son los animalitos no quiero imaginar cómo son los seres que viven aquí.

Sugerí desplazarnos por debajo de las flores, nuestro olor quizá podría alarmar a criaturas y camuflarnos con las flores es nuestra mejor opción mientras buscábamos el corazón de esto. Cada quien arrancó una flor de una pradera y la utilizó como paraguas para desplazarnos. A medida que más nos internábamos en la flora oíamos el agua precipitar contra los peñascos. Eso quiere decir que estábamos cerca de un sector fluvial. Una cascada. El mapa decía que teníamos que ir al centro de la jungla, no obstante, no sabemos cuál es. Repasé en mí mente las hojas que he releído de libros. Sino mal me equivoco existe un lugar en donde hay seres gigantes conviviendo juntos y es la isla Rokenjinma. Solamente existía una corriente fluvial del agua en la que dependían todos sus seres vivos y era esa cascada. A lo mejor, se trataba del lugar al cuál debíamos ir. Sugerí a mis acompañantes ir a la cascada.

-Tal vez sea buena idea –Comentó Pedrosa- Una cascada es un buen sitio para refrescarnos y recolectar agua; sin olvidar que podríamos encontrarnos con árboles que contengan frutos si serías tan amables de decirnos cuáles son los no venenosos, Omi.

-Yo traje una botella vacía de emergencia por si acaso, y también yodo para purificarla pues que somos tantos que el agua se acabará rápido –Intervino Kimiko.

-¡Perfecto! –Jack sacó de su mochila una especie de aparato en el cual noté una antena larga seguramente para captar las ondas sonoras de agua que fluye verticalmente y, se estremece contra las rocas y fue nuestra brújula hacia la caída de agua. Llegamos. Pero no era lo que esperábamos. Era un fuerte desnivelado del lecho que fluye una poderosa corriente de agua y cae verticalmente sobre un riachuelo de _mamá_. Y que yo sepa no podemos beber lava.

-¿Seguro qué vamos por el buen camino? –Inquirió Clay.

-Pues sí –Respondí inseguro ya que no sabía cuál sería el umbral hacia el centro de la tierra.

-Descansemos aquí por un rato –Pensó en voz alta Pedrosa. Nos tiramos al suelo a beber un poco de agua y dar un mordisco a uno nuestros pequeños bocadillos cada quién por su lado.

Yo saqué una de mis galletas saladas. Vi mí medio mientras la comía y echaba un poco de mí agua a Bonsái. Distinguí que Jack era el único que no sacó nada para comer ni beber solamente se dedicó a arreglar sus locos inventos. Trajo su equipo de herramientas. Decidí acercarme, le ofrecí algo de mí agua. Él la rechazó con voz amable. Le pregunté que tenía ahí pues que dentro de su mochila vi múltiples de cosas, y ninguna de ellas eran agua y comida. Dudó al principio mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, luego él vació su morral. Tenía muchos cacharros de los cuales desconocía su significado, unos armados incompletos como el que estaba tratando de arreglar y otros listos para sus funcionamientos como la brújula de ondas sonoras. En realidad no sé cómo se llama, yo lo bauticé así.

-No muchas cosas, solo busqué algo dentro de mí laboratorio implementos que nos podrían ser de gran utilidad ahora que dependemos de la madreselva...

-¿Cómo esta bomba casera?

-¡Sí! Bueno, no, solo es para volar cosas como que necesitamos un puente y esto derribaría a un árbol o cualquier obstáculo que se nos atreviese; soy precavido.

-A mí me han dicho que eres un genio loco, que eres amante de la velocidad y el _bum_, has hecho muchos experimentos en química que le han costado a la escuela un ojo de la paga_. _

-De la cara; mí tía Millicent es dueña de una floristería y un día en que estábamos con ella y me quedé a cargo de la tienda, en aquel día me encargaron un ramillete de rosa para una boda de esos de: ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo está?; luego en la casa de al lado ocurrió una fuga de gas o algo así y hubo un gran _bum; _salí volando por la ventana, y en fin fue como una señal del cielo, descubrí que mí vocación es el "bum"... ¡Me gusta la física nuclear! Y... ¿Eso no es un barco? –Indagó señalando mí izquierda.

Miré por encima de mí _nombro. _No, hombro. Era un pequeño bote con uno de los extremos estrecho y curvo sobresaliendo como si fuera una cola. Debía tener magia para mantenerse a flote de aquel océano de magma. Corrí hasta el bote en compañía de los demás. A punto de tomar la pequeña embarcación. Un remolino de lava se produjo entrando en erupción instantánea. Clay me jaló hacia ellos para evitar que me alcanzara un chorro de lava. Saliendo de las profundidades una mujer de piel cobriza, cabello pelirrojo y ojos rojos se hizo presente. Tiene un vestido rojo incendiado en llamas. ¡Debe ser un hada!

-Disculpe señorita, necesitamos utilizar su barco para poder ir al centro de la tierra en busca del árbol mágico Bonsái –Empecé amablemente- ¿Es este el camino correcto?

-Sí así es, pero si quieren tomar mí barca, debéis de pagar.

-¿Con qué?

-Con dos caracolas plateadas.

-¿Caracolas plateadas? ¿Dónde las conseguimos?

-Escoged cualquiera de estas dos rutas y cada una los llevara por caminos diferentes en su búsqueda, cuando lo hayan hecho mí barca será de ustedes –Prometió antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de fuego. Nos encogimos de hombros. Creo que no teníamos otra salida. Si queríamos concretar nuestra misión era atravesar esta laguna y atravesar una gruta oculta en la cascada. Supongo. Y optamos por elegir uno de los dos caminos. Empezamos por el de la derecha. Es un sendero estrecho y corto. Creo que esta es la parte tenebrosa del bosque. En donde los árboles estaban desnudos y superficialmente muertos. Macilentos y matizados de un gris oscuros. Los animales aquí son horrorosos. Pajarracos desplumados color negro con un graznido desentonado, ojos con esclerótica roja e iris negro. Nos apegamos más.

* * *

El sendero nos condujo a una gruta en forma de bóveda. Una caverna. En su interior había cestos con queso de gran tamaño, sacos de cuero de cabra lleno de vino, hogazas de pan y por si fuera poco, frutas normales de nuestro mundo. La caverna tenía un pasaje a un jardín en donde se asentaban establos repletos de enormes corderos, cabras y ovejas. Cada uno de los animales tenía un distintivo en el cuello. Un collar con una caracola de distintos colores.

Un cordero tenía nuestra caracola. Sin embargo, ese era el menor de nuestros problemas. Y es que tenía miedo de pensar quien podría ser el habitante de esta caverna. Creo que pronto lo vamos a descubrir. Repentinamente el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo nuestros pies como si un gigante contrajera hipo. Pedrosa salió corriendo como loco de regreso a la cueva. Si su instinto callejero cree que es un lugar seguro, ¿Quién soy para oponerme? Contemplamos a un gigante fornido cuya piel era tintada de rojo, una criatura monstruosa con un solo ojo en medio de la frente. Con un taparrabo de tela negra. Tenía unos brazaletes de oro puestos. Es sin duda alguna un cíclope.

Pedrosa se ocultó en la parte más oscura de la cueva y nosotros les seguimos a ciegas con tal de salvar nuestro pellejo. El cíclope selló la entrada con un peñasco. Apartó un grupo de cabras y las ordeñó, bebió la leche de un trago en una cubeta y juntó unos troncos de pino. Encendiendo una fogata. El fuego surgió en una explosión color anaranjado amarillento. Delatando nuestro escondite. El cíclope no se percató de nosotros si no agarró 2 de sus corderos por el cuello, los estrelló contra el suelo y devoró los cuerpos destrozados como si fuera una bestia hambrienta. Horrorizado, Jack profirió un grito. Clay trató de callarlo, tapándole la boca. Sin embargo, cíclope nos dirigió una mirada. Apreté el bonsái contra mí cuerpo para calmar mis nervios.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –Espetó- ¡¿Sois magos?!

-No somos magos –Pedrosa se acercó sin miedo- Somos unos aventureros que venimos de tierras muy lejanas; estamos sedientos y hambrientos, vimos su humilde morada y venimos aquí para pedir su albergue –Mintió Pedrosa, creo que he comprendido su astuto plan.

-Oh, vuestra historia me ha conmovido mucho joven, claro que os podéis quedaros a comer y a beber todo el tiempo que quieran, incluso podéis pasar la noche aquí si quieren –Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Hay más compañeros por ahí? ¿Dónde habéis dejado su embarcación?

-No, somos estamos nosotros, encallamos aquí por un naufragio... –Respondió Pedrosa, con más astucia- Agradecemos su bienvenida –Añadió. Cíclope nos ofreció un cordero (el cual fue selecto aquel que tenía la caracola plateada por petición de Pedrosa). No terminamos el cordero asado puesto que era bastante para nosotros cinco. Aparte que Pedrosa estaba más preocupado divirtiendo y animando al cíclope a beber de su vino. No entiendo para que él lo pidió de bebida si siquiera bebía. Cíclope tenía los párpados pesados, habla en bisbiseos y risotadas acortadas en un hipo. Embriagado por el vino, le preguntó:

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaría darte un regalo.

-Mi nombre es Nadie, ahora quiero mí regalo.

-Muy sencillo, ¡Te comeré al final! –Exclamó rodando por el suelo, _viudo... _No, beodo. Se durmió al cabo de unos segundos. Pedrosa para cerciorarse palmo el hombro del gigantón. Luego nos reunió a todos.

-Bien, necesitamos salir de aquí, es claro que él no nos va a dejar salir; primero metamos todo lo que podamos, segundo tomamos la caracola plateada, luego entre todos sacaremos uno de esos troncos de pinos... –Indicó. La fuente de agua del gigante dependía de un tobo al cual iba diariamente a un arroyo. Llenamos la botella vacía de Kimiko. Y agarramos todo lo que pudimos del cordero asado. Sería nuestra cena, a causa que Kimiko nos aseguró que debíamos comérnoslo antes de que se pusiera malo. Nos acercamos debajo del estiércol y sacamos el collar. Pedrosa sacó de su mochila, una navaja suiza para soltar a la caracola.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú con una navaja suiza en un internado? –Gruñó Kimiko.

-Nunca se sabe qué es lo que necesitas cortar.

-¿Cortar qué? ¿La cabeza de Omi?

Pedrosa la ignoró. Entre todos tomamos uno de los troncos de pino que se queman a fuego lento. Sacó punta al extremo no caliente. Después nos acercamos al fuego y atizamos aquel extremo hasta que cambiara de color radicalmente. Estaba ardiendo. Nos encauzamos hacia donde estaba cíclope. Él estaba al frente de nosotros y fue el encargado de enclavar la punta en el ojo cerrado del cíclope. Se escuchó un chirrido como el que hace una brasa al entrar en contacto con el agua. El cíclope soltó un horrible rugido de dolor. Nos fuimos obligados a escondernos. Otros cíclopes que vivían en la isla acudieron a la entrada de la caverna para socorrer los gritos de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! ¡¿Quién te hirió?!

-¡Nadie! ¡Nadie me hirió! –Contestó acusando en vano a Pedrosa.

Ciertamente los cíclopes se marcharon por tan absurda respuesta. El cíclope llegó a tientas hasta el peñasco que tapaba la entrada; la despojó y se sentó esperando que saliéramos para atraparnos y devorarnos concisamente. "Hay que ser valientes, ha llegado la hora de salir". Pedrosa miró el lazo de Clay atado a su cintura y le preguntó cuántos tenía. Luego a Jack si dependía de cables lo suficientemente gruesos para atarnos a los vientres de los corderos y ovejas que saldrían a pastar. Entre ambos logramos obtener tres de cinco. Ya que dividimos la soga de Clay en dos y el cable de extensión ya no abarcaba para más. Raimundo y yo nos colgamos de las ovejas que tenía más pelaje.

Conforme las ovejas salían a pastar. El gigante tanteaba los lomos de las ovejas para asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros estuviéramos montados sobre ellas. Jack pasó sano y a salvo. Al igual que Kimiko. Seguidamente Clay. Raimundo también. Falto yo. Me aferré fuertemente a la pata de la oveja. Su grueso pelaje me mantuvo cómodo y protegido. Sentí unos golpecitos arriba. El cíclope tanteaba el lomo de mí ovejita. El corazón por poco se me sale del pecho. Siendo que se me van durmiendo las partes del cuerpo del susto. Hiperventilo. Un brazo alrededor de la pata del animal y el otro acunaba a Bonsái. Siendo la yema de sus dedos sobre mí cabeza. ¡Va a descubrirme!

-¡¿Quieres saber quién perforó tu ojo monstruoso?! –Intervino Raimundo descolgándose de su oveja- ¡Pues fui yo, Raimundo y te advierto que si tocas a la bola de queso parmesano, me volveré un loco furioso! –Al oír esta provocación, Cíclope se levantó y lanzó el peñasco de su entrada, en dirección de la voz de Pedrosa. Faltó poco para que le cayera encima. Me descolgué de la pata. Y salí zumbando. Pedrosa se desplazó ágilmente. Liberó a los demás. Y salimos corriendo, celebrando nuestro plan de fuga.

* * *

**A/N: Siempre que hago un fic, por cuestiones de la vida que pienso como lo construyo hasta el final se me viene una idea súper genial para la sustitución del fic. Y creo que ya tengo el de este. Hasta ahora lo único que les adelanto es que tendrá a Kimi-Chan (¿De dónde se me vino la costumbre?) de protagonista. Porque no me gustó mucho su protagonismo en El Camino a Casa (eso no quiere decir que piense que el misterio fue una basura, todo lo contrario) y pretendo compensarlo con este nuevo fic enfocado a la era medieval donde Kimiko es una princesita. Sin embargo, tendrá un estilo parecido para los que se vieron (el tráiler al menos) de Blancanieves y la Leyenda del Cazador y también Los Juegos del Hambre. Más o menitos tengo la trama que surge de mí olvidado fic Ni Física Ni Química, totalmente renovado. Y las canciones de mí banda favorita: Épica, las cuales basaré en cada capi. Tengo algunos diseños de los personajes como los villanos: Wuya será la antagonista principal.**

**-Al fin, la pobre la tenías olvidada.**

**Junto a ella estará Chase Young para interpretar su rol de villano sexy, ¡Como amo a este hombre de villano! El diseño de Rai, el diseño de Clay (van a sentir penita por él), el diseño de Omi, el diseño de Chase (obvio), y el del padre de Kim. Pero me faltan otros personajes. El fic creo que tendrá rating T, pero hay unas escenitas muy fuertes que quizá lo cambie a rating M. Para que no se crean que lo voy a poner todo a lo Disney. El fic tendrá romance/acción/aventura/fantasía/drama. Tengo que pensar en el nombre del fic... Tengo un candidato hasta el momento, uf, un montón de cosa. Nada es seguro, solo se los digo porque la única escena que tengo hasta ahora es el final.**

**Algo que debo decirles es que yo actualizo cada semana porque me da tiempo de escribir el capi que viene y el de este está listo. Esta semana tengo las manos desocupadas, pero la mente ocupada. **

**Este capi fue corto en comparación de otros que he hecho, pero me gustó como me quedó. Esa fue la introducción de cíclope. Debió ser la introducción de nuestro querido Cíclope, empero a diferencia de éste, él hablaba. Me basé en un pasaje de la Odisea para hacerlo. Raimundo sigue siendo un zorro astuto, llegando a engañar a Cíclope sin siquiera utilizar la fuerza bruta. Parece ser que todos aquí aportan algo para completar esta misión. Primero tuvimos ese extraño sueño de Omi, que luego eso tendrá su significado en la historia. Pues sinceramente aquí Jack inventa algo más que robots patéticos para servir de utilidad. Me gustó la isla que creé, tiene el mismo nombre de otra isla que cree en otro fic. Los que lo leyeron saben cuál me refiero. No les voy a mentir, el hada es un OCS mío. La cascada es mí lugar favorito de imaginar. Lo que más me gustó fue el nombre de la ciudad donde vienen todos los personajes: Neo Xiaolin. No hay mucho más que decir. Solo esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos hasta otra semana! ¡Chao mis malvaviscos asados, se les quiere mucho!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: Uf, ya te me habías desaparecido. ¿Ya trabajas? Guau, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. No te preocupes por la falta de tiempo ya que es comprensible (¿No recuerdas que te dije que tampoco tengo tanto tiempo?). Jack es el tonto, sip. Eso lo saqué en realidad de Lily, la Brujita o algo así. Para mí creo que exageran demasiado "la torpeza" de Jack en la serie original, lo ponen mega tonto y por lo que el personaje pierde un poco de realidad. Espero que en Xiaolin Chronicles no exageren tanto. Muy pocas veces fue demostrada una chispa de inteligencia como por ejemplo el primer episodio "La Jornada de Mil Kilómetros" y "La Nueva Orden". **

**Sí, Chase es un profesor que para las chamas es súper lindo y todo eso, prestan más atención a su cara que a su clase. Ya se ha visto antes y Chase es bastante agraciado, eso hay que admitirlo. Chase... Estoy pensando hacer como un intermedio para demostrarle cómo les va a Megan y a Jermaine... Porque quiero que vean otra faceta y ahí estará Chase. Entonces serían doce capis, pero lo estoy pensando porque el intermedio es muy breve o al menos que se cuele en una aventura muy corta y necesite agregarle otra cosa. Como un extra. Espero que este capi te haya agradado. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Holis! Primero lo primero, lo de "más de mil quinientos años de oscuridad" no lo veo medio ridículo porque se supone que si van a ser más de mil quinientos años viviendo en la oscuridad se supone que los seres vivos son los que muere y la tierra va a ser plagada por oscuridad absoluta, lo que quiere decir que la Tierra será igual que los demás planetas. Sin vida y oscura. **

**Pues sip, es una gran aventura y creo que ya dije que este fic muestra a los personajes con sus personalidades exactas y me gustó la forma en que los reuní a todos. Lo de los personajes secundarios, creo que esa parte medio la dije allá arribe con mí querida Lupita. En el capi que viene verás el recorrido de los personajes hasta el final. Un capi por cada aventura como éste. Exactamente: La historia narrada por Omi es con la intención de ver al fic divertido. ¿Una aventura de Raimundo y Omi? Uuuuuuuuuuuu, ya quiero leerla. Adoro la relación de estos dos. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	5. Totalmente Solo

**5º**

_**Totalmente solo**_

Poco después de que pasara el peligro con el cíclope. Tomamos una nueva ruta hacia el otro camino. Raimundo, por fortuna, tuvo la brillante idea de marcar el camino pues que cuando nos encaminábamos a la cueva del gigante, él iba detrás de nosotros rasguñando el árbol de un tajo. Sentí un poco de pena por los árboles. Y creo que también Bonsái. Lo acuné y mecí en mis brazos. Prontamente pudimos llegar al otro camino, totalmente diferente al anterior. Es decir, menos funesto. Solo hasta que Spicer se pusiera un poco melodramático cuando él usaba su _aparto_, no divisara de los arbustos que tenía al frente y Raimundo no abriera paso con su navaja suiza. Jack se desplomó por lo menos tres metros abajo a una pendiente de un arroyo lleno de oro líquido. Nos reímos de Jack, quien creía que se estaba ahogando hasta que Raimundo le ordenó ponerse de pie y dejara de actuar como mariquita. Intercambiamos risas. Jack escupió un chorro de oro, frunciendo el ceño y enseñando los dientes cuando él comprobó que el agua le llegaba a los tobillos apenitas. Parece ser que no tomó para bien nuestra bromita. Jack se despojó de su gabardina.

-Espero que no se haya producido ningún cortocircuito; de todos modos los dejaré secar al sol; creo que estaremos sin tecnología por un buen rato –Dijo chequeando los aparatos que llevaba en sus bolsillos diagonales. Se quitó su mochila para sacar sus implementos.

-Descuida Spicer, tengo un equipo de reserva –Sonrió Kimiko palmeando su hombro. Clay dejó escapar un silbido cuando contempló a dónde habíamos llegado. Raimundo asintió con la cabeza. Este paraíso me arrancó un suspiro. Los árboles no variaron mucho. Sus troncos lucían fuertes y sanos. Sus hojas eran doradas. Sus frutos era dinero de todos los países del mundo. Un árbol por cada país ya que en sus troncos están tallados sus relativas banderas.

Jack extendió la mano para agarrar uno y examinar su autenticidad. Pero Raimundo lo detuvo ya que era mejor no tocar nada y evitarnos un problemón peor que el cíclope. Él se zafó de sus manos fuertes con brusquedad. Seguimos explorando. Encontramos rosales y otros arbustos con flores silvestres cuyos pétalos desprendía un brillante color y un trocito de diamante en el interior. Flexioné las rodillas para olisquear su aroma. Desprendía un olor diferente a las flores naturales que conocía, concluyentemente tampoco la reconocí en mis libros de fantasía. Desprendía un olor muy dulce amargo, pero apetecible. Miré por encima de mí hombro. Kimiko estaba anotando en su agenda electrónica las frutas mutadas. Como por ejemplo cuando encontramos un banano, pero al saborearlo nos supo a manzana, tal vez es porque su color era totalmente diferente. No sé la respuesta, pero Raimundo no detuvo a Kimiko a diferencia de a nosotros tres. A mí por las flores. A Clay por el río de oro. Y Jack, bueno creo que ya se los dije, el punto es que no tardó en reprochárselo.

-¡¿Oye, y a ella por qué no la detuviste?!

-Se me escapó –Se excusó. Kimiko tomó la cáscara y se la quitó, dándole una mordidita. Y seguidamente de su informe en general- ¡Son frutas genéticamente mutadas! ¡Prueben están deliciosas! -Raimundo tomó una fresa de unos de los arbustos con desconfianza, la escupió ya que no era fresa sino una fruta que odiaba aparentemente. Decidí probarla yo.

"¡¿Qué mier... Qué porquería es esta?!", Kimiko le metió un codazo en el costado. Sé que ella y Clay tratan de moderar ese vocabulario grosero para evitar que empiece a decir malas palabras, pero como ustedes han visto Raimundo no tiene la misma consideración. Me supo a mandarina por su sabor cítrico explotar en mí paladar. Repentinamente nos encontramos en este jardín frutal-floral mágico. Sé que Kimiko es una chica bonita, delicada y femenina, seguramente habrá visto mí potencial, creo que por muestra de cortesía como todo valeroso caballero debía darle esta flor. A las chicas les gustan las flores y tal vez daría un paso en nuestra _relación. _Decidí cortarla. Nunca pensé que cuando iba a regalársela al _único no_, no, es unísono, los demás también pretendían darle mí misma ofrenda. Kimiko se volteó para vernos a los cuatro postrados a sus pies con una flor. Kimiko se rió nerviosa.

-Ah... –Arqueó las cejas- Muchas gracias chicos… –Dijo tomando nuestras flores, haciendo un ramo y regalándonos una sonrisita. Nos levantamos. Creo que tanto yo como los otros nos sentimos como unos tontos. Luché contra el rubor.

-Okey, sigamos explorando en busca de la caracola plateada, es posible que esté en medio de esta tierra de oro y plata –Raimundo se aclaró la garganta- Y recolectemos unas frutas.

* * *

Cada quien optó por investigar por su propia cuenta. Kimiko se quedó recolectando frutas y en mí parecer es la mejor opción, de otro modo somos nosotros, los hombres, los que deben de ser fuertes y dulces por proteger y defender a las chicas y hacer el trabajo rudo. ¿No? En mí ruta señalada por seguir un sendero de pequeños diamantes alumbradas por los rayos de sol que inciden sobre el césped recién cortado. Lo digo porque no vi la mala hierba crecer. Todo esto está muy bien cuidado. De repente me desconecto de la verdadera misión. Pongo mi cabeza en lo que ocurrió hace unas horas atrás sucedió. ¿Raimundo acababa de salvar mi vida? O eso creo, porque en aquel momento peligraba mí vida y lo que a él le interesaba era que el Bonsái conservara su guía o a no ser que su sufrimiento solo fueran bromitas de mal gusto pero nunca más allá de la muerte. Esa imagen no coexistían bien mí cabeza ni lo que pienso tiene coherencia alguna. Pero mí instinto infiere que así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Se limita a la idea del chico rudo de soy-el-único-que-puede-hacerte-eso-y-nadie-más? ¿O es de verdad él intentó protegerme? Aprieto la mandíbula. No podía distraer mí mente en cosas sin sentido.

Debía concentrarme en mí verdadero objetivo como un verdadero protector. Abrí camino a través de los arbustos para encontrarme con una mesa rectangular y larga con un mantel blanco echado encima. El banquete servido y polvoriento. Las telarañas se extendían desde el candelabro hasta los platos de cerámica fina. Los utensilios son de plata y oro. Las sillas tipo edad medieval con unos terroríficos esqueletos asentados. En vez de notificárselo a mis compañeros, me detengo a mirar la boca de la cueva del dragón. Los árboles se encorvaban en una confortable cueva imaginaria donde los helechos y el musgo son un cobertor cálido. El lugar comienza a evolucionar cuando entro más y más. Repentinamente veo anuncios en los cuales me alerta de una criatura horrorosa ya que los diagramas esbozados en la tableta mostraban un dibujo hecho por un niño de cinco. Se lee que tenga cuidado con el dragón.

-¿Dragón?

-¡Omi! ¡No vayas solo, puede ser peligroso!

-Raimundo, he encontrado esto, mira... Aquí dice que hay un dragón y en el mensaje de la galleta de la fortuna decía que para reunir un equipo completo debía conseguir un dragón, ¡Y aquí hay un candidato disponible!

-¿Un dragón? No sé no me parece –Tartamudeó Jack, él y los demás llegaban uno tras otro.

-De acuerdo a mis investigaciones, los dragones siempre están en la custodia de algo que es sumamente importante como una princesa o un tesoro muy valioso -Comentó Kimiko- Pues que afrontar un dragón implica un riesgo que requiero valentía e intrepidez del aventurero; quizá éste dragón cuida la caracola plateada que buscamos; pero no sé, quizá es una trampa.

-No podemos arriesgar la seguridad de todos en una alimaña como esa, no necesitamos a un dragón cuando perfectamente podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos –Ladró Raimundo.

-¡Pero la galleta decía...!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE DECÍA ESA GALLETA! Tú estás primero, ahora vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

-¡¿Y quién te da el derecho de decirme qué hacer cuando antes sólo era una basura para ti?! –Me es imposible esconder las emociones que me hervían debajo de la piel.

-¡Omi cálmate, la reflexión de ondas sonoras es tan poco profunda que no tardará mucho en regresar! –Apreté los dientes mientras el eco retumbaba en la caverna. El viento nos azotó a la cara. Escuchamos un bramido. Dimos un respingo. Nos pusimos alerta sin movernos. Vi una sombra desplazarse ágilmente a una distancia paralela. Retrocedimos amedrentados.

-Me pareció ver un lindo dragón –Rió nerviosamente Jack escondiéndose tras de Raimundo con su navaja suiza desvainada.

-¡Suéltame Spicer, impides que me mueva!... –Raimundo luchó por soltarse de Jack, éste se adhirió sacando las uñas y todo a su piel.

Escuchamos un crujido. Jack soltó otro grito de niña. Lo obligamos a callarse. Una sombra gigante se alzaba sobre nosotros. Era como más de treinta metros de altura. Con una cresta que se extendía desde la coronilla y descendía. Extendió sus brazos donde denoté sus garras de águila. Sus enormes fauces se abrían. Repentinamente se desmoronó frente nosotros. Lo admitiré, grité como nunca antes en mí vida. ¡Eh, pero no fui el único! Todos gritamos pero el grito más gracioso fue el de Jack, éste salió corriendo y tropezando mientras corría como loco. Hubiera dado todo por grabar aquel instante y, rebobinarlo todas las veces para reírme como nunca. Sin embargo, la criatura estaba tan asustada de nosotros como nosotros de ella y a decir verdad dejamos de gritar cuando vimos nuestro aterrador monstruo. Un pequeño dragón con ojos de langosta y cuerpo como serpiente, su piel era escamoteada de un intenso color verde, su melena de león era roja y sus dientes no eran tan temibles como su sombra.

-¡Un monstruo! -Gritamos todos. El dragón se escondió asustado devuelta a su _madriguera_.

-¡Espera! –Salí tras él. Escuché mí nombre a mis espaldas mientras corría detrás del dragón para no perderle el rastro. Él me llevó hasta una bóveda subterránea con toneladas de tesoro acumulados en enormes montañas de monedas de oro, gemas preciosas, objetos de mucho valor y otras cosas asombrosas. Mis demás compañeros llegaron a mí lado y, se detuvieron para admirar este hermoso tesoro. Esta mini bóveda era un "recibidor" a unos túneles que conducían a varias recámaras para guardar algo. Veo al pequeño dragón empujar un monto de monedas a uno de los túneles. "¡Oye!", el dragón soltó un gritico de ratón mientras salía.

-¡No huyas, necesito hablar contigo! No voy hacerte daño, soy amigo, por favor sal –Pedí.

-¿No eres el monstruo? –Tartamudeó asomando la cabeza tras una colina de monedas.

-No, yo creí que tú eras el monstruo; soy Omi y ellos son mis compañeros: Raimundo, Clay y Kimiko –La criatura salió más confiada ahora que nos presentamos cordialmente. Los tres hicieron un ademán de saludo. Se arrastraba como serpiente, pero no parecía aterradora.

-No pareces un monstruo, soy Dojo Kanojo Cho, el guardián de todo este tesoro... Disculpa por todo este alboroto pero es que tengo que alejar a los intrusos que codician mí tesoro; los oí acercarse y me asusté, ¿A qué han venido?

-Nosotros buscamos una caracola plateada –Dojo arqueó una ceja confundido, le mostré a Bonsái- Verás, estamos en una misión, somos los elegidos para llevar el hijo de Bonsái al centro de la tierra y trasplantarlo... El árbol madre enfermó y solo éste pequeño árbol podrá salvar a la humanidad... –Dojo se rascó el mentón mientras sus ojos se paraban sobre bonsái acunado en mis brazos. Sentí como automáticamente bonsái comenzó a moverse. No sé por qué pero siento como sus hojas se mecen y no es el viento. Su tronco se torció un poco. Sus raíces se desplazan. Su vitalidad emana brillante como si el rocío la hubiera empapado. Sus ojos chispearon.

-El aleteo de la diosa, los lamentos de la tierra... Bonsái... –Dojo extendió el brazo tocando la maceta de bonsái. Cerró los ojos como si esperaba unas palabras de mí pequeño Bonsái.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boquita. Luego saltó alegremente rebotando en su cola hasta caerse sin remedio. Comenzó hablar farfullado solo hasta que respiró profundamente, nos pudo hablar claramente. Parecía estar muy dispuesto a darnos la caracola plateada. Pero Clay quiso volver a confirmarlo. "¿Entonces nos ayudará pequeño amigo?". Dojo asintió y nos pidió ayuda para organizar su tesoro en las distintas bóvedas que conducía cada uno de sus túneles, a lo mejor si organizábamos su tesoro (que desde hace mil quinientos años trató de hacer) podríamos buscar con más facilidad la caracola. Nos encogimos de hombros para ayudarlo.

El tesoro estaba estructura en monedas de oro, plata y cobre. Gemas preciosas de diferentes clases, creo que todas. Cubiertos, platos y copas de plata, oro y cobre. Coronas y otros objetos como una espada de fantasía, que poseían alguna joya incrustada en una parte. Creo que algunas de esta tenían magia. Dojo se encargó de reunir los utensilios. Kimiko se ocupó de las joyas preciosas, perfecto para las chicas. A las mujeres igualmente les gustaba usar estas piedritas. Son bonitas, lo admito, pero no creo que me embellezcan más si me las pongo. No todos tienen la suerte de ser yo. Mi maestro me dijo que soy una persona buena, pero mí ego era capaz de destruir _a mitades. _No lo entiendo, yo soy muy humilde. Y mis amigos lo saben más que nadie. Es más, soy el más humilde de los humildes. ¡Hasta podría ser el rey de los humildes! ¿No lo ven así?... ¡¿NO?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que les preguntó?

Dejé a Bonsái de un lado mientras llevaba los objetos a la bóveda que tenía el dibujo de una corona arriba. Aprovechamos en inquirirle a Dojo sobre él mismo. ¡Averiguamos que Dojo tiene más de mil quinientos años de edad y _esboza_, no, es reboza de una perfecta salud! Y aparentemente hay muchos dragones en todo el mundo, cuando alcanza su edad adulta para producir los mandan a proteger y prevalecer algo. Este es el tesoro de un viejo emperador. ¡Dojo fue en algún tiempo un gran concejero real! Y para ocultar su tesoro de malas manos, lo escondió en esta isla donde sólo los tontos se le ocurrirían venir. Sin embargo siempre ha tenido dificultades de almacenas su tesoro ordenadamente en cada bovedilla. Esa ha sido su distracción durante muchos años. Increíble. Antes de que alguien me detuviera o tal vez se me adelantara, le pregunté a Dojo si quería unirse a nosotros. Buscamos un valiente dragón para acompañarnos en nuestra misión. Dojo pudo haber saltado en una pata pero saltó a mis brazos y besó mí cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, niño calvito! ¿Pero saben dónde está el centro de la tierra?

-A decir verdad nos guiamos por este mapa estelar, lastimosamente nos falta la otra mitad –Dije, saqué mí mapa en mí mochila y tratando de desarrugar las partes que se plegaron. Él lo tomó y analizó, sacando unos lentes de la nada.

-¡Creo que he visto esto en alguna parte, espérame aquí! No tardaré, regresaré en un minuto –Dojo se fue arrastrando rápidamente a un túnel que podría ser un pasaje. Nos encogimos de hombros. De ahí salieron libros y otras baratijas humanas de no mucho valor. Hasta una almohada. Seguramente era el _dormitorio_ de Dojo. Regresó con un libro de encuadernación rústica color roja. Nos lo llevó a nuestros pies, empujando con toda la fuera de sus débiles brazos. Lo abrió a mitad de página. Comprobé que se trataba del mismo mapa. Los trazos y la ubicación de cada cosa coincidía con el mapa del libro. Pertenecían a la biblioteca del rey al que Dojo trabajó. Afirmé que era la página que nos faltaba. Clay se asomó por encima de mí hombro. "¡Anda, mira son iguales!...". "¡Este es, si serías tan amable de dárnoslo estarás ayudándonos mucho!". Dojo se arriesgó. Rasgando la parte que nos faltaba las uní, y como por arte de magia ambas se unificaron formando una sola. Las puntas de su hoja se tejieron perfectamente. Clay casi se ahoga con su saliva. Ni decir de los otros dos que cada vez más se convencía que nuestro mundo estaba rodeado de una poderosa magia.

-¡Chicos, encontré la caracola plateada! –Exclamó Kimiko desde la bóveda de gemas.

-¡Genial! –Exclamamos Clay, Raimundo y yo al unísono, yendo hacia ella.

Inesperadamente la tierra empezó a temblar peligrosamente bajo nosotros. Las estalagmitas se desprendieron y se hicieron añicos contra el piso. Raimundo se abalanzó sobre Kimiko, apartándola antes de que una la aplastara. Clay encontró un ángulo muerto lejos del peligro, y nos llevó a todos cargando mientras esperábamos que pasara el peligro. Nos abrazamos y, sin embargo, bonsái no estaba conmigo. Lo había dejado en el suelo expuesto al peligro, sin mí protección. Me arrojé impetuosamente sobre bonsái estirando los brazos pero me resbalé y me deslicé de rodillas hasta estar frente mí adorado árbol. De la tierra emergió una raíz de bonsái madre que descendía sobre nosotros. Me abracé a mí planta para protegerla.

Pero en vez de atacarnos se pudrió instantáneamente. Abrí los ojos para cerciorarme que todo había pasado, sin embargo, a pesar de que el temblor se detuvo y la raíz ya no iba a atacarnos. Un timbre agudo irrumpió mis oídos. Mi pecho se desgarró. Estoy mareado, no sólo tambaleo, sino un mareo de esos que todo te da vueltas y la tierra se mueve bajo sus pies. Solo puedo andar en cuatro patas, espero que se me pase mientras hiperventilo. No se me pasa. El grito retumba en mí cabeza. El grito de dolor de la madre tierra se produce como eco a través de la tierra que estoy tocando. No tardo en gritar igualmente. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero es como si sintiera el dolor del bonsái. Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko y Dojo comienzan a preocuparse, solo Kimiko se me acerca. Tocándome por el hombro.

-Omi, ya todo paso, ¡Estamos a salvo! –Me abrazó al ver que no conseguía nada- ¡Omi! –Y por fin consigo apretar los dientes, la tierra dejó de temblar, vuelvo a oír perfectamente. Mí camisa está empapada de sudor. Poco a poco las sombras de mis miedos se retiran. Suspiré, solo hasta cuando me sentí seguro me levanté. "¿Estás bien?", indagó. Asentí con la cabeza. Raimundo se preguntó a sí mismo que había sido eso. Clay comentó que debería ser Jack experimentando con sus inventos locos. Hasta entonces no tenía la cabeza puesta para oír de qué estaban hablando ni el valor para confesarle lo que sospechaba, solo me tambaleaba. Salimos a la luz del sol. Raimundo y Clay trataron de llamar a Jack, pero no se apareció.

-¡Spicer! ¡Spicer! Maldición, es inútil, este lugar es gigante jamás lo encontraremos...

-Ese Jack grita más que Goofy con un cactus pegado al trasero.

-Quizá estamos mejor sin él, únicamente estorba.

-¡No estorba! Si queremos hacer esto debemos trabajar todos juntos, debemos estar unidos porque si uno falta fracasaremos irremediablemente –Clamé con cierto tono de frustración, repitiendo las palabras de mi maestro- ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Significa que sin Jack yo no me voy! –Espeté. Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados. Clay sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Kimiko y Dojo intercambiaron miradas. Yo arrugué la nariz y me marché en busca de Jack, con mí bonsái aferrado a mí pecho. Apenas di unos pasos hacia el norte, me detuve y murmuré:

-Él no causó este temblor, fue Bonsái... Está muriendo; puedo sentirlo; su dolor es mí dolor también... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero Bonsái y yo estamos conectados –Llevé mí mano al pecho donde el dolor estremecía mis huesos y me impulsaba a buscar a Jack. Distinguí algo anormal en mí piel. Fruncí el entrecejo, entreabrí los botones de mí casaca empujándola con mis dedos y separaron mí camisa blanca de mí pecho. Tocando algo extraño como si la piel misma se levantara inflamada formando un pequeño bulto. No sé, no creo que sea una vena dilatada y hasta me parece imposible... Ni siquiera me acuerdo si vi eso en una clase. Zanjé por ignorarlo, busqué a Jack. Kimiko me siguió de cerca y más atrás los otros. Raimundo se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, llevó las manos tras la nuca mientras los demás buscamos a Jack.

-¡Jack Spicer! ¡Jack! ¡Jack!

-¡Spicer! ¡Spicer, ¿Puedes oírnos?!

-¡Niño rojo! ¡Niño albino!

-¡Jack, responde si estás ahí! ¡¿Jack?!

-Spicer -Canturreó tranquilamente Raimundo flexionando una rodilla, apoyando una pierna sobre esta. Sólo hasta que me puse a explorar cerca de los setos de flores. Fue cuando Jack se reapareció _de manera muy sospechosa. _Jack abrió paso entre los arbustos. Salté. Jack no se veía diferente de lo que hace dos horas estábamos viendo. Se adecentó de la hierba sobre su indumentaria.

-¡¿Se podría saber dónde te habías metido?! –Inquirió Kimiko, mientras Clay me ayudaba.

-Eh... Estaba por ahí, buscándolos –Respondió no muy seguro con una sonrisa falsa. Luego lo presentamos con el dragón. Pude percibir que Jack se abochornó de haberse asustado de un animalito amigable. Su piel teñida de rojo es muy visible. Dojo solo hizo un ademán. Es cuando me acordé que debíamos abandonar el jardín mágico para irnos a ver al hada. Dojo se montó en el hombro de Clay mientras nos encaminábamos lejos del jardín. El camino de regreso nos pareció menos peliagudo que el de ida. Cuando llegamos a la embarcación del hada. No fue necesario llamarla. Raimundo lanzó una piedrita a las aguas. Ella surgió de las aguas mágicamente.

-Hemos vuelto con lo que prometimos –Empecé atentamente. Kimiko le ofreció la caracola plateada de la cueva del dragón y Raimundo le entregó la caracola plateada de la caverna de nuestro amiguito el Cíclope. El hada sonrió, aceptando nuestras ofrendas.

-Son muy hermosas, han hecho bien mortales... Mí barca es toda suya; sigan siempre hacia el norte en busca de un portal que los lleve a la siguiente dimensión, en su trayecto ustedes se encontrarán con cuatro portales y ese –Extendió su largo dedo hacia la cascada de agua- Es su primera puerta hacia la dimensión del agua; deberéis atravesar la dimensión de tierra y, por último deberán ir por la dimensión de fuego; en su camino se toparán con obstáculos y peligros que podrán superar si sois valientes y sabios... Bonsái está en la cuarta dimensión que cruce, en la dimensión de viento... Muy buena suerte –Dijo ella antes de desaparecer en un fulgor de luz con nuestras caracolas.

Raimundo caballerosamente dejó que Kimiko fuera la primera en montarse, por ser una mujer. Seguidamente le seguí yo por ser el más joven. Clay, Raimundo y Jack fueron los últimos. Uno de nosotros tenía que quedarse parado para sostener la cola del navío y guiarnos por las aguas, era el timón según Kimiko. Raimundo quiso ser el primer turno. El barco se empezó a mover apenas nos montamos. Nuestro peso empujó la embarcación. Para evitar que hubiera un desequilibrio. Clay se sentó de un lado solito y los demás (Kimiko, Jack, Dojo y yo) en el lado contrario. Raimundo estaba parado en el medio. Nos desplazábamos muy lentamente. Me acurruqué a Kimiko.

-Bien, ya nos dirigimos al centro de la tierra, no hay vuelta atrás... ¿Qué hacemos? –Indagó Raimundo. Vacilamos.

-_Rema, rema, rema tu bote por la corriente así _–Canturreé- _Rema, rema por la laguna de lava... Sueña, sueña, sueña, la vida es soñar..._

* * *

**A/N: **

**¡Feliz Carnaval! (Si leíste esto el día 11/02 ó 12/02)**

**¡Feliz día de la juventud! (Si leíste esto el día 12/02 y si es menor de treinta años, este mensaje no es para usted, sino espérese el día de la resistencia indígena)**

**¡Feliz San Valentín! (Si leíste esto el día 14/02)**

**¡Henme aquí, me salvé que me reventaran un huevo en la cabeza! Desgraciadamente no he podido adelantar nada ya que todavía sigo repartiendo tareas al pueblo de China. Y yo que creí que este capi iba a ser menos emocionante que el otro. Pero no, me divertí más. Se plantearon muchas cosas interesantes. Me gustó mucho este jardín que inventé. Tenía varias cosas interesantes como el árbol de dinero de todos los países del mundo (seguramente querías venir hasta acá con tu amiga la señora hacha para dar un paseo por estos árboles, pero como estos árboles son de mí imaginación, te sentaste y lloraste), las flores de diamante también (me pareció cómico pensar la escena en que Kimiko se voltea y ve a todos obsequiándole estas flores, lo lamento mis amores pero cosas como estas solamente pasan en mis fics) y definitivamente las frutas mutadas. **

**Quizá tú dijiste que esa idea es rarísima, otros dirán que la idea es fantástica, pero lo que estoy seguro es que a mí me gustó. Me hubiera gustado comerme ese cambur. Tal vez algunos le interese saber cómo se me ocurrió, bueno mis amores me imaginé un cambur rojo y ahí empezó todo. ¡Conocimos a Dojo! Y con él la otra mitad del mapa. Aquí igualmente sigue siendo un guardián. Pero ahí unas cositas que quedaron al aire, ¿A dónde habrá ido Spicer que se fue tan misteriosamente? Y aún más importante, ¿Qué será esa conexión entre Omi y Bonsái? **

**-Jijiji, de lo que nadie se espera, jijijiji. **

**En fin, seguramente muchos querrán vivir en el jardín mágico de mí imaginación, pero no. No seáis flojos. Tal vez tome esta idea para el fic que viene después. El bonsái comienza a morir lentamente enviando tantos temblores.**

**-Yo creí que esos temblores los provocaba Gushu tratando de saltar la cuerda, pero eso explicaría porque hay tantos terremotos. **

**En un sentido ficticio. Y vimos otra cosa, ya sabemos el camino largo que tendrá que recorrer nuestros héroes para salvar al mundo. ¿Dimensiones de agua, tierra, fuego y viento? **

**-Uy que raro, no recuerdo haber visto eso nunca en XS *nótese el sarcasmo***

**Se ve que lo que viene es candente. Así que si quieren saber qué es lo que pasará con nuestros protagonistas en el capítulo que viene, no deje de estar atento a una nueva actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima, mis malvaviscos asados, se les quiere mucho!**

**PD: Okey, lo dije en El Escritor Fantasma. Lo vuelvo a decir aquí. Los malvaviscos asados que ya me conocen saben que estoy haciendo una trilogía de misterios para Xiaolin Showdown, el paquete de historias incluye Yo Contra El Mundo, El Camino a Casa y El Escritor Fantasma. Sin embargo, he estado pensando en convertirlo en tetralogía, pero quiero saber su opinión para ver si quieren leer más de mí sobre este tipo de historia. Y la nueva historia se llamaría Deseos Í estáis desesperados vayan al final de mí extra largo perfil sino esperen hasta la próxima actualización de El Escritor Fantasma****. Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el capi que viene del Escritor Fantasma, de la semana que viene, el cual espero escribir entre estos dos días porque evidentemente hago lo que puedo. También el fic tendrá rasgos de Yo Contra El Mundo. **

**Uf, estoy agotada, que disfrutéis del capi. ¡Hasta entonces! **

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Yey, nuevo review! Pero claro, si van a estar en el quipo tendrán que hacer algo por la patria. Por ejemplo, Dojo tenía la mitad de mapa que les faltaba. Después verás la oportunidad de los otros. Jujuju, y eso que no has visto aún lo que es sabroso. A propósito, de lo que acabas de decir, me diste una buena idea para convertir el "extra" en un capi: Seguir a los sospechosos y después develar quién es el culpable. Gracias. ¿Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido? ¡Correcto! Es una de las películas que me inspiraron a crear el fic. Yo leí la Odisea por un resumen para niños porque esa era la etapa cuando lo leí, pero aún así no cambiaría mucho lo que estuviera allí. Es cien por ciento recomendable. El hada, sip. A mí no me gustan los OCS porque arruinan la esencia de la serie original, y solo cuando verdaderamente los necesito hago su aparición. Me alegra que ambas historias te gusten. El capi que viene del Escritor Fantasma te arrebatará el aliento como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pues sí, viene un nuevo fic y Chase como villano sexy...**

**Lupe... Imagínate a Chase vestido como general de una infantería de soldados montado a un esqueleto de caballo ardiendo en llamas infernales que galopa por el horizonte y guiando a sus tropas elevando la espada como símbolo de honor. Así se verá en el fic, lo que pasa es que Kimiko es la narradora protagonista, pero podría hacer como lo hice con El Escritor Fantasma. Tener dos o tres narradores. Chase va a ser más que el lugarteniente de Wuya sino su mano derecha y hasta su concejero, pero como habrás leído en el otro capi de El Escritor Fantasma. Saldrá unos meses después. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y escribir. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! ¡Hasta entonces espero que te haya gustado este capi! **


	6. Mi enemigo soy yo

**6º**

_**Mi enemigo soy yo**_

Estuvimos horas remando por mar abierto. El frío congeló mí cerebro una vez que salimos de nuestro mundo a una nueva dimensión. Aproveché en sacar uno de mis sacos de dormir.

Exclusivamente nos mecíamos de un lado a otro, sin saber cuándo encallaríamos por lo que aburría un poco mí espíritu. Apoyé mí cabeza en el hombro de Kimiko mientras le pedí el favor de subir la cremallera del saco hasta el final. Bonsái no le hacía bien tanto frío así que lo metí en la bolsa térmica para que se calentara conmigo. Sus hojitas buscaba la salida para respirar un poco de aire. Los demás se quedaron despiertos. Clay fue el siguiente turno. Rai se sentó en donde estaba Clay y seguidamente Jack cambió de posición a su lado. Dormí un ratico para cuando desperté Jack estaba conduciendo. A mí lado Raimundo y Kimiko. Clay y Dojo por el otro lado. El equipaje se repartía entre los lados.

Me di cuenta que salimos del túnel oscuro para entrar en un país helado. La superficie era una capa de hielo con cavernas, témpanos, banquisas que rodeaban los extremos laterales y nos conducían a una única ruta, unos pequeños hielos a la deriva que flotaban sobre la superficie y de los que teníamos que tener cuidado. Jack las esquivaba como los icebergs para evitar estrellarnos. Noté que mis amigos han cambiado de vestimenta.

Clay se colocó una ushanka* beis, unos guantes de cuero del mismo color que su sombrero y un abrigo de mezclilla anaranjado con la imagen de un alce en el medio. Kimiko prefirió usar una gorra de felpa en forma de un oso que hacía también la de una bufanda y un suéter de felpa rojo con la imagen de un arbolito de navidad. La gorra de Raimundo simulaba una bandana gris, unos guantes verdes, una bufanda azul oscura y un suéter blanco. Jack llevaba una bufanda a cuadros rojos y blancos con una gorra (o boina) escocesa, también a cuadros rojos y verdes. Claro, porque nuestra única excusa para usar ropa de invierno es navidad. Y también saqué mí ushanka azul pálido y mi suéter de felpa verde oscuro junto mis guantes naranjas. Dojo vivía instalado en el abrigo de mí amigo Clay. Ni siquiera había notado que mí hálito se congeló.

Kimiko castañeaba los dientes, quizá por eso no pudo separarse de mí en el resto del viaje. Jack se estremecía de vez en cuando. Clay se mantenía duro como roca al contrario de Raimundo quién siempre se frotaba con fuerza las manos. En Brasil no hacía tanto frío como en Estados Unidos. Su índice de temperatura es más caluroso.

-Ustedes dos, transfieren o frótense con fuerza las manos y luego palpen sus mejillas así los dos transmitirán algo de calor... –Susurró Raimundo con voz amable. Me quité los guantes mientras ponía en uso la técnica, dio efecto pero no mucho. Tenía que estar constantemente haciéndolo. Y mi barriga comenzó a hacer ruidos. El ruido fue lo suficiente para que hiciera eco. Tenía hambre.

Miré con ojos de cachorro a Raimundo. Acabó accediendo porque hasta él tenía hambre. Decidimos comer algo de la fruta mutada que encontramos en el jardín. Ya que no encontrábamos un pedazo de tierra para prender una fogata y, asar lo que quedaba del cordero. Cómo no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Gasté mí tiempo bautizándole a las frutas nombres. Banzana, piñaranda, frereza, perazno, moruva y aún quedan muchas por nombrar, me sentí como Adán cuando debía bautizar con un nombre distinto a los animales del Edén. Debo admitir que algunas frutas ni las reconocí ya sea por el sabor o forma, pero algunas eran deliciosas ligadas y otras sabían asquerosas. Al principio dimos una mordidita a la fruta para ver si nos apetecía seguir comiéndola.

-Por hoy ha sido suficiente -Raimundo reguló nuestra cena cuando cerró el bolso de Kimiko de repente, teníamos que ahorrar para el resto del viaje- Haber ese mapa, Omi, el hada dijo que teníamos que encontrar un portal que nos llevaría al siguiente mundo y debemos saber donde nos ubicamos –Me levanté. Nos tambaleamos mientras me dirigía a nuestro equipaje.

Medio tropecé cuando por fin llegué. Lancé mí bolso a Raimundo. Éste sacó el mapa y tiró de regreso el bulto. El impacto fue duro, pero no me caí. Raimundo desplegó el mapa. Leyó en voz baja mientras trazaba con los dedos las estrellas. No conseguía entender. Él golpeó el mapa estresado. Kimiko y Jack hicieron un intento, pero ninguno era un astro cartógrafo y no se me hacían conocidas las estrellas. Dojo tomó el mapa y lo comparó con el cielo.

-Llegará un punto donde el viento se detendrá, estaremos varados por un buen rato mientras las olas juega con nosotros arrastrándonos a los remolinos ¡Oh no, yo no quiero entrar ahí!

¿Revoltijos de agua? Dios mío, se nos haría imposible combatir contra un ciclón si tenemos apenas suerte de desviar el hielo. A esto, Dojo agregó preocupado que cuando encalláramos en esas aguas tranquilas nos veríamos en terribles contrariedades pues que allí era el hábitat natural de las sirenas. ¿Sirenas? Clay, Raimundo y Jack intercambiaron miradas. Jack alegó que las sirenas era un mito, no existían. No obstante le recordé que no estábamos en nuestro mundo. Jack se encogió de hombros. Dojo afirmó que la única manera de poder salvarnos es utilizar la cera de abejas de su jardín mágico, nos inmunizaría de su canto.

-Las sirenas son mujeres o ninfas de mar con cuerpos de pez de cintura para abajo, su único atractivo radica en su voz que oculta su instinto asesino y su antropofagia, atraen cantando a los hombres para luego ahogarlos y despedazarlos sanguinariamente y comérselos... Ellas viven recostadas alrededor de los riscos donde restan los huesos de sus víctimas.

-Por desgracia no contamos con cera de abejas, ¿No podemos contar con otra cosa?...

-Únicamente se me ocurre amarrarlos a los cuatro a la popa del bote de manos y pies para evitar que salten en dirección a las sirenas, ¿Tenéis una soga muy fuerte?

-Pues tenemos mí lazo, pero...

-¡Esperen, tal vez no sea necesario utilizar una soga! –Profirió Kimiko de repente. La chica se sentó sacando su laptop. Aparentemente tenía una débil señal porque la pantalla se apaga y se prendía por sí sola. Salió a la luz una base de datos. Kim conectó un cable detrás y su celular seguidamente. Oprimió unas teclas y el monitor se quedó prendido establemente. Se apareció una base de datos en torno a Bonsái. Del lado izquierdo se concebía su propiedad genética, física y química. Y del lado derecho una vista más cercana de Bonsái comparando con otros átomos y moléculas de plantas. Parece ser que Kimiko investigaba a Bonsái desde hace un tiempo. Sonrió al comprobar unos resultados.

-¿Me prestas tu cuchillo? –Inquirió Kimiko en tono dulce. Raimundo con mano temblorosa, le entregó su navaja suiza. Kimiko tomó la maceta de Bonsái y cortó un pequeño trocito. La savia cayó en picada como un líquido espeso verde. Abrió su morral, arrastrándolo, donde tenía un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios. Sacó una venda, la rebanó en varios trozos y la empapó de la savia del árbol. La venda cambió automáticamente su color a uno verdoso.

Kimiko metió en mis oídos la pequeña tela de algodón. La humedad se deslizó en gotas por el canal hasta mí oído interno. Me estremecí. El frío me carcome. Kimiko me preguntó algo solo le entendí leyendo los labios. Me preguntó si escuchaba algo. Disentí con la cabeza. Y sonrió, su invento funcionó. Kim se sentó a explicarnos. Parece que los tejidos de la savia de Bonsái son muy parecidos a las moléculas de esterificación de la cera de abejas. Puede pasar por la cera que necesitamos. Kimiko untó las telas en la savia del árbol para los otros. No compartieron la delicadeza de que Kimiko las pusiera en sus orejas. Sino ellos míos. Yo espero que funcionara para cuando las sirenas se aparecieran. Ahora nuestra preocupación sería el remolino. Raimundo le preguntó a Dojo dónde quedaría. "Al este de las sirenas".

-Entonces nos desviaremos por el oeste porque aun si huyamos de un peligro, entraremos al otro de una u otra forma y prefiero enfrentarme a las sirenas que perder nuestro barco en un ciclón, me pregunto qué forma tendrá el portal...

-Debe de ser algo llamativo.

Coincidimos en aquel aspecto. Seguidamente, Kimiko tomó el control de la nave. Jack se quedó a jugar con sus aparatos. Clay decidió ser nuestro vigía. Raimundo y Dojo nuestros navegantes. Me quedé observando detalladamente. En cuanto a la herida de Bonsái me temí que no fuera mucho. Me disculpé y pedí permiso a Kimiko de coger una telita de algodón y envolvérsela alrededor del corte. La besé y acurruqué en mis brazos. Temí que si le daría el agua ésta se congelaría o que se yo y pudiera perjudicar a Bonsái. Sea lo que sea, yo soy su protector. Hasta ahora Bonsái lucía bien, pese de su herida. De todos modos me consolaba saber que él vivía por el mundo. Repentinamente nos estremecimos fuertemente. Como un reflejo nos paramos a ver qué pasaba y nos asomamos por los lados, pero no hay nada raro.

-¿Qué pasó? –Kimiko se lamió el dedo índice y lo puso al frente.

-No hay viento, estamos con las sirenas.

-Vayamos lento –Sugirió Raimundo. Cada quién a su lugar. Vigilando esquina por esquina.

Notamos los esqueletos de marinos en los rincones más oscuros y otros barcos atascados en un iceberg o hundidos. Jack se aferró al brazo de Kimiko. Ella se volteó inesperadamente y se asomó al extremo. Quise saber qué estaba pasando y me despojé de mí protección, oí un chapoteo y un canturreo por detrás de mí. Seguí la dirección de esa voz. Era una voz aguda y cantarina como oír una soprano. A un _curo_ de ángeles unidos en una sola voz. La música era en verdad un coro de mujeres cantando. Vi unas siluetas negras nadar en una estupenda coreografía en las aguas e iluminadas por la lámpara de aceite que Jack creó e instaló en la cola del barco para ver a dónde iríamos.

Una a una las sirenas sacaron sus cabezas y se nos acercaron tímidamente, pero la sirena que cantaba era una despampanante pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas clavados en mí. Se zambulló en el agua y fue la primera en asomar su cabeza en el barco. Las sirenas estaban totalmente desnudas (si es que me entienden) luché contra el estupor, sus cabellos largos de peluquería al menos las tapaban. Estiró la mano. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos mientras me tomaba de la mano. Espiritual, sanguínea, corporal y etérea, todos los adjetivos le quedaban tan bien. Su voz era angelical, si es que los ángeles hablan. Su cabellera bermeja describía un arco en el aire. Les sonreí con una media sonrisa que me marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Me incliné hacia ella lentamente. Únicamente me sentía esclavo de su voz y esa misma fuerza me arrastró hacia ella. Me tambaleé porque me puse de puntitas mientras me adentraba con ella al agua y enseguida vi unos colmillos...

-¡Omi no! ¡Tápate los oídos! ¡Clay! –Clay lanzó su lazo, atrapando mí cintura y jalándome de regreso a mis compañeros. Me caí de espaldas. La sirena lanzó un rugido. Kimiko tomó el rumbo, desviándonos hacia el este (el final de la banquisa), un camino que nos alejaba las sirenas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Regresa! –Quise irme hacia donde Kimiko para volver a cambiar el curso, pero Clay no me dejó. Me apretó con más fuerza. Sentí como el lazo se clavaba en mis costillas. Dejándome sin aliento. Traté de luchar contra las cuerdas. Una fuerza sacudió mí cuerpo. Totalmente desconocida. Me sentía capaz de golpear incluso a mí maestro Fung por estar con ellas. Jack decidió contraatacar con las sirenas, éstas comenzaron a golpear el bote en dirección hacia los riscos. Nos estrellamos contra las rocas más de una vez. Kimiko no se soltó nunca del timón. Di una patada hacia Clay. Éste la neutralizó y me la devolvió. Me caí. Se lanzó sobre mí antes que pudiera incorporarme. Perdí el oxígeno prontamente.

Clay me abrazó, evitando que pudiera contraatacar. Lo mordí, pero no se vio afectado. Clay tampoco me asfixio sino que se resistió a gritar pese de lo mucho que lo lastimaba para salir en contra de Kimiko y retomar el control de la nave. Jack arrancó con los dientes el seguro de una bomba casera, la arrojó hacia el mar. Rebotamos del impacto. Un negro nubarrón se vino sobre nosotros. Azotando las aguas al alterar el curso tranquilo. El barco se estremeció fuimos arrastrados violentamente hacia el este. Las sirenas chillaron. Se alejaban asustadas. Jack no se fío, tiró una segunda bomba hacia las entrañas del mar. El canto por fin ya cesó.

-¡Listo, se acabo el peo! ¡Las mantendrá lejos mientras huimos! –Ladró Jack.

Las fuerzas que tenía de cargarme encima a mis compañeros, se desvanecieron. Ahora solo hiperventilaba. Dejé de luchar. Nos quedaba salir. Jack despidió una segunda bomba hacia uno de los barcos que se nos atravesaban al final de la banquisa. Kimiko terminó de arrollar (a propósito) a los cuerpos de pez que se mantenían a flote de la superficie, inertes. Otros seguían moviéndose a las costas en busca de refugio y, otras se adentraban al frío y oscuro fondo del mar. Nos abalanzamos como si hubiera una rampa cuando pasamos por encima de los demás navíos. Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Nos mantuvimos en el aire por cuarenta y cinco segundos antes de caer sobre el agua otra vez.

Ni Dojo ni Kimiko volvieron a oír un canto de sirena. Estábamos temporalmente a salvo. Raimundo, Clay y Jack se destaponaron los oídos. Clay me bajó y desató. Les agradecí inmensamente. Nos tiramos a descansar. Yo deslicé mí mano hasta Bonsái, por lo menos pudo haber contraído un mareo. Seguía intacto. Esta zona de las aguas era más temple así que aproveché a darle un poco de agua. Nuestro siguiente peligro era el ciclón de agua. Se encontraba al este. Y nos encaminábamos al este.

Acordamos en seguir lo que pensábamos. Tratar de huir hacia el oeste. Esta vez me tocaba el turno de comandar el timón. Obviamente el barco de tanto ser empujado de aquí para allá sufrió muchos rasguños que lo descoloraron. Por suerte nadie se lastimó gravemente. Solo sentíamos un pequeño dolor en los costados de la brusquedad que nos había cogido el mar. Espero que el hada no se enfade con nosotros por su bote. Tuvimos por horas dirigiéndonos al oeste. Kimiko se me acercó con una banzana.

-Necesitas mantener fuerzas, ten, come –Ofreció. Me volteé, todos comíamos una fruta.

-Eh, gracias –Tomé la fruta- Para ser una chica eres súper inteligente, ni yo mismo habría pensado en todas esas cosas... Nos salvaste de las sirenas sin ti no hubiéramos llegado hasta ahora con esto de la fruta y Bonsái; antes apenas podía hablar contigo porque las pocas veces que he podido verte han sido en el festival y cuando te entregan tu mérito académico; siempre has estado ocupada y quizás por eso no hemos podido entablar a conocernos mejor.

-Es cuestión de trabajo en equipo… –Susurró; Kim apoyó sus manos en los bordes del bote mientras veía su reflejo en el agua- La verdad es que quizás lo conoces como el acaudalado multifacético Sr. Toshiro Tohomiko, yo lo conozco como "papá"; siempre en la escuela me consideraron como la niña de papá pues que soy la futura heredera de la fortuna Tohomiko y admito que él me ha consentido mucho desde pequeña –Me reí con ella- Él siempre se ha preocupado porque saliera bien en las cátedras que requieren extra cuidado siendo ciencias y matemáticas y quiere que sienta esa misma preocupación, lo entiendo, adoro las ciencias y las matemáticas; soy una excelente alumna en ambas; pero... –Se interrumpió a sí misma- Mí verdadera pasión es la moda y mi aspiración es convertirme en diseñadora, sin embargo, papá no conoce ese gran gusto que tengo de la moda sino me ve como una chica nerd y ya deberías saberlo por los rumores de que me ando cambiando en baños ajenos...

-Ah sí, Megan me dijo algo similar, pero no presté mucha atención.

-Yo soy esas dos chicas, pero me es difícil y contarle a mí padre sobre esa otra chica.

-Deberías compartir esas cosas, si tu padre es tan genial como tú dices deberá comprender y aceptar que esa es tu inclinación pues que no estás haciendo nada malo sino es hacer lo que amas.

-¿Debería?

-¡Sí! Te lo digo de corazón –Sonreí, tratando de transmitirle buena vibra. Ella sonrió medio lado. Antes de poder contestarme. Un arco iris de colores fríos. Me extrañé, creía que solo ellos aparecían en los días después de una tormenta soleada, pero creo que me equivoqué. Azul pálido, azul oscuro, violeta oscuro, bermellón, amarillo, magenta, blanco que adquiría su propia línea de movimiento. Era un efecto luminoso muy bonito.

-Es el arco iris más fabuloso que he visto.

-Eso no es un arco iris –Me corrigió Kim en tono dulce- Es una aurora boreal –Quise ver a donde llegaba, siguiéndola por los bordes del barco. El final de la aurora boreal iba por esa colina de hielo. Emocionado traté de alzarme de puntitas para ver a donde llegaba luego de ahí. Nos íbamos acercando cada vez más. Atravesamos el mar abierto y dejamos atrás aquel monte helado. Me pregunté a dónde nos conducirá. De repente perdí el rastro de la aurora y en su lugar los vientos cambiaron de actitud a una violenta. Nos desmoronamos. El viento y las corrientes marítimas nos arrastraron a la mayor de nuestra preocupación. A un torbellino de aguas negras. Éste giraba en torno un enorme agujero que nos succionaba al interior. No puede ser, era el ciclón de agua. Raimundo me empujó con el codazo, trató de alejarnos a todos del peligro, pero no pudo. Las aguas eran más fuertes. Indudablemente nos íbamos al agujero. Raimundo ordenó a todos sujetarse a una parte del barco y, esperar:

-¡Maldición, es inevitable! ¡Todo el mundo sujétese fuerte de lo que sea!

Tomé a bonsái. Me encaminé con los otros. Casi todos nos abrazamos a la cola del timón por ser resistente. Comenzamos a dar vueltas, vueltas y vueltas sin remedio. Nos fuimos de lado, quedamos guindando. De pronto cuando mis ojos se quedaron pegados en el remolino me di cuenta de una ráfaga de luz circular cada línea hacia una luz. Fue cuando lo entendí.

-¡Raimundo, tenemos que saltar!

-¡¿QUÉ, ES QUÉ TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!

-Por favor, escúchame, este remolino es en realidad el portal que buscamos y solo hasta que saltemos nos quedaremos aquí para siempre... No nos podemos aferrar a lo que conocemos si no intentamos probar lo desconocido, ¡Confía en mí! –Le aseguré. Clay, Kimiko, Dojo y Jack intercambiaron miradas no muy convencidos. Tenía que probárselos. Fui el primero en saltar, soltándome. El viento se me vino encima. Traté de no moverme mucho pero no pude evitar de gritar en el camino. Me estrellé varias veces contra las repisas hasta la superficie.

Traté de levantarme, empero los demás me cayeron encima. ¿Sabéis lo que es ser aplastado bajo tierra dos veces? Se incorporaron uno a uno. Me bamboleé. Estuve dando giros sobre mí mismo durante segundos hasta que Clay me detuvo con gentileza. El barco se nos venía hacia nosotros. Salimos corriendo. Éste se partió en definitiva una vez que se pegó contra el suelo. "Auch", dijo Jack. Nos adecentamos. Miramos en donde estábamos. Suspiré. Era un mundo subterráneo donde todo estaba de cabeza. Nuestros cabellos estaban parados. Lo que teníamos en el bolsillo se nos salía. Kimiko se sentía extraña. Supongo que era porque tenía cabello más largo que nosotros. Arriba de nosotros el mar aún continuaba meciéndose. Fue absorbido por la tierra al poco tiempo. La sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Galopándome en la frente y sienes. El mundo subterráneo eran unas cavidades de tierra que conducían a unos ductos y cámaras, era como una especie de laberinto. De la tierra surgían criaturas aparente normales. Uf, creo que no voy a soportar mucho en este mundo.

-Apuesto qué este debe ser el mundo de tierra, impresionante –Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho- Vamos a rescatar nuestras provisiones en el barco y seguiremos caminando... Debemos encontrar nuestro siguiente portal -_¿Algunos de ustedes notó que Raimundo desde que llegó solo está dictando órdenes? ¿Qué cree que somos: Sus trogloditas? ¡¿Y quién lo nombró de líder?! ¡¿Por qué nadie dice nada?! ¡¿No era que vivíamos en democracia?!_

_-_Yo propongo que echemos un vistazo desde arriba para ver si podemos alcanzar ver algo.

-Buena idea, niño calvito, iré yo –Dijo Dojo, se transformó automáticamente en un dragón gigantesco y voló a echar un vistazo. Regresó en unos minutos- Ya comprobé el terreno y estamos como en una especie de laberinto sin salida; hay muchos túneles conectados entre sí, creo que tendremos que probar hasta salir quizá el final nos lleve al siguiente mundo… ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tan serios?

-¡¿Sabías todo este tiempo volar?! –Rugió Raimundo.

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes que tomáramos el barco?! –Inquirió Clay.

-Así nos hubiéramos quitado tantas molestias –Masculló entre dientes Jack.

-No creí que fuera necesario hasta ahora.

-¡DOJO! –Chillamos.

-Está bien lo siento, ¿Ahora qué?

Raimundo hizo un ademán de que lo siguiéramos, retornó al navío. Recuperamos nuestras cosas y nos embarcamos a una próxima aventura. Ahora por el mundo tierra.

* * *

***Ushanka es una gorra con orejas flexibles, seguramente las habrás visto en las pelis.**

* * *

**A/N: ¡Aloha! Por desgracia no he adelantado ya que ando corta de tiempo. Y en la semana de arriba comienza el verdadero sufrimiento. Mañana en la noche son los premios Oscar, ¡Dios! Esos premios me tienen loca y ha sido mí tema de conversación actual. Yo ya sé a quién le voy, pero tiene pocas opciones de ganar el premio gordo y es la que me inspiró a hacer El Escritor Fantasma O.O**

**Okey, llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Eso creo. O llegamos a más de la mitad. Ha sido algo lindo y divertido crear este fic. El capítulo que viene es un intermedio en donde veremos como todo marcha en Neo Xiaolin, en busca del culpable que envenenó el árbol y Megan será nuestra P.O.V. ¿Ustedes quién creen que sea? Este mundo tuvo cierto parecido a la Antártida y nuevamente usé un pasaje de la Odisea. La isla de las sirenas y el remolino es un guiño a Caribdis, el monstruo devorador de barcos. Pues sí la aurora boreal será como un señalador de la ruta en el fic. Me divertí mucho dando nombres a las diferentes frutas mutadas. Se me antojó una banzana. La sirena que iba a comerse a nuestro inocente Omi se parece mucho a Dyris, ¿No? **

**Omi, Omi, tan lindo e ingenuo como siempre. Y le di un pasado a Kimiko. En este fic ella es la loca de las matemáticas y ciencias. Yo sé que ustedes adoran con locura las matemáticas, que todos no pueden hacer más nada que resolver ecuaciones súper difíciles con una hojita y un lápiz. Ni necesitan borra porque ustedes ya son unos Einstein's en la matemática. Yo no, llámenme ovejita negra o loca, pero yo odio las matemáticas. Desde siempre. Así que perdónenme, pero sean tolerantes. **

**Las aspiraciones de Kimiko... Oh por Dios, ¿Qué niñita no ha soñado ser una famosa diseñadora algún día? ¿Qué niñito no deseó ser militar, astronauta, bombero, policía...? Yo una vez soñé con ser diseñadora, pero equis. No es lo mío. Y le puse eso a Kim porque ya sabemos que evidentemente es una chica muy apasionada a la moda. Me inspiré en una película, los que la vieron ya la saben. En fin me gustó mucho esa charla entre Omi y Kim-chan. **

**No sé si ustedes lo han notado, pero en la mayoría de mis fics (y cuentos que no tienen nada que ver) mis protas son hombres... No sé, por alguna razón me gusta que mis protagonistas sean varones porque me es fácil pensar como varón para mis fics. ¿Alguien comprende esto? Pero en este año, es el año de Kimiko, porque ella será la protagonista. A ver si pienso como muchacha, vale. Ahora los dejaré para que disfruten su vida. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Y por emitir sus opiniones, las tomaré en cuenta... **

**Recuerden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**PD: Como habrán leído anteriormente los capítulos de Arcade of Fire están basados en canciones de Epica, sin embargo, yo había pensado en convertir el fic en un songfic pero luego de someter a todo el elenco para ver qué tal cantaban descubrí que cantan mucho mejor con un tapón en la boca... Así que tal vez notarían que las canciones están escritas en prosa o hay fragmentos de canciones dentro del fic. Total, aún sigo pensando en su construcción porque dependiendo en lo que opinen. Ya sea Deseos Íntimos, Arcade of Fire u otra historia reemplazará esta. Creo que le falta como cuatro o cinco capis para terminar :)**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Hola malvavisca asada! La participación de cada uno aporta algo al equipo para evitar tropiezos en el camino. ¿Chase en el nuevo fic? Supongo que te referirás a Arcade Fire, sip. No le diré a Edward, tranqui, además hay hombres que tienen hombres y cuando ven a una mujer sanguínea pasarles el frente se babean. Corta de tiempo eso es súper obvio ahora que trabajas. de tiempo eso es súper obvio ahora que trabajas. Bueno yo no tengo tiempo. Tengo la mente ocupada. Pero si voy a "criticar" algo debo reserva un pequeño tiempo para hacerlo porque odio dejar algo fuera de lugar. ¿Almost Alice? Me suena el album de Avril Lavigne, pero es obvio que hablas de una peli. No, no la conozco, te lo juro por Dios. Eso es todo así que nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto mí vieja!**


	7. Sin agallas no hay gloria

**7º**

_**Sin agallas no hay gloria**_

_Megan P.V.O_

Dos tristes días desde que Omi y los demás partieron. Los dos primeros días del festival me supieron terrible. Sin Bonsái no podíamos conmemorar un festival en su honor. La directiva retomó las clases como si nada hubiera pasado. Los profesores tuvieron que reorganizar su programación. Rodar lo que tenían pautado para la semana que viene a esta. Algunos no tuvieron dificultades en realizar las evaluaciones previstas o dar nuevo tema. Otros parecían sorprendidos por la nueva orden, solo hicimos ejercicios para prepararnos o ver si teníamos alguna duda de un tema. Como se notaba por encimita que se morían de ganas del festival y el Maestro Fung era uno de ellos. Las tareas fueron livianas y, tenía un tiempo alistándome para los exámenes.

Conocía a Jermaine porque Omi me lo había presentado una vez, pero nunca compartimos tanto como en esta semana. Ni faltaba mucho para que nos jaláramos el cabello de la preocupación, pero lo que más nos dolía es que nos sentíamos inútiles. Ambos sabíamos lo mucho que queríamos ayudar a Omi, pero solo interferiríamos según él. Y no podíamos hacer mucho a una gran distancia. ¿En qué manera podríamos ayudar a Omi? Fue cuando Jermaine al tercer día de aburrimiento en que estábamos sentados tanteando nuestra comida. Pensó en voz alta de sopetón:

-Hay algo aquí que no me encaja, si Bonsái desde hace un tiempo se estaba pudriendo por los pecados del hombre es imposible que de la noche a la mañana esté muerto... Alguien tuvo que haber inferido, la mano del hombre intervino en acelerar su destrucción, pero eso no tendría ningún sentido ya que el árbol es la raíz de las vidas humanas...

-La única forma en que se me ocurre es que lo haya envenenado alguien no humano.

-No es una idea loca, si un Bonsái es la fuente de toda la vida humana es lo más normal del mundo... Entonces un no humano es una papaya, empero ¿Quién? Algo es seguro debía de estar consciente de lo que en realidad era ese árbol.

-Eso nos descartaría al concejo a cargo del festival; podríamos empezar descartando a Fung al menos que todo lo que vimos fue un show... ¿Tú quién crees que podría ser sospechoso?

Jermaine prefirió mostrármelo personalmente. Se levantó del asiento. Guiándome hasta la sala de profesores. Ahí nos encontramos al profesor de química corrigiendo exámenes de reparación. Reordenándonos y luego los metía en una carpeta identificada al curso. Me era imposible ver a una persona más organizada y seria que él. Le pregunté por qué sospechaba de él. Jermaine me hizo referencia su actitud extraña y sobretodo porque era conocedor de miles de compuestos químicos que podrían matar a un árbol. No había mejor que él. Le di la razón. La verdad es que me parecía era un hombre tan correcto, interesante y guapo. Él soltó un bufido. Propuso que lo siguiéramos por un tiempo para ver si estaba involucrado en alguna actividad extraña.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-No sé, habla solo, tienen en su poder elixires de procedencia misteriosa o lo que sea que no sea normal.

-Hasta ahora todo el concejo es sospechoso así que pasaremos una hora investigando a cada uno, ¿Te parece? Ya que no tengo a mi primo para molestarlo, estoy libre –Susurré.

Jermaine asintió. Aprovechamos en espiar al profesor Young a través de la ventana. Suerte que nadie del servicio del mantenimiento ni ninguna otra persona se paseaba ahí cerca para detener nuestro espionaje. El profesor utilizaba un bolígrafo rojo para marcar cada examen. Tras poner la nota dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Y la apilaba con las demás. Estuvo un rato corrigiendo hasta que se levantó del asiento. Metió cada carpeta dentro de un maletín. Sus lapiceros. Se levantó y se fue. Jermaine y yo nos escondimos a una esquina de la casa.

Mientras lo veíamos salir. Se dirigía de nuevo a la institución como si nada. Sigilosamente lo vimos cerrar la puerta del laboratorio de química. Parece que tenía algo que nadie quería que viera. Sospechoso para el detective Jermaine. Puso una muestra debajo de la platina y asomó un ojo al ocular y varias veces giró el tornillo micrométrico. Así lo hizo con varias muestras después de anotar sus observaciones en un cuaderno. Lo que más nos asombró fue que tenía otro cuaderno, vislumbró como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie estaba espiando y lo abrió. Casi me caigo para atrás. Dentro del cuaderno hay miles de pétalos de distintas flores. Jermaine se quedó boquiabierto. Yo más todavía. Quién diría que tan sensible sería.

-¡¿Colecciona flores?! Tengo que mostrárselo a Clay –Jermaine sacó su celular para tomar una fotografía. El flash estaba activado. El maestro alzó la mirada. Nos ocultamos. Volvió a seguir con lo suyo y nosotros con lo nuestro. Se recogió el pelo en una cola, se puso unos lentes de protección, unos guantes y una bata. Experimentó con sustancias, probándolas con diferentes de sus pétalos. Gesticuló algo con los labios. Jermaine me tradujo que con sus florecitas estaba buscando una cura. Al parecer había extraído algo de veneno y probaba un antídoto a partir del germen. Evidentemente eso lo sacaba de la lista.

* * *

-¿Ahora a quién seguimos?

-A Wuya, una persona tan amargada tiene que odiar a la humanidad; quién sabe, tal vez sea una bruja muy poderosa y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Y Chase es una especie de reptil mutante.

-Puede ser.

Nos reímos. Wuya a esta hora recurría estar encerrada en su casa haciendo no sé qué cosa. Jermaine y yo nos movimos al edificio de los profesores. Esta vez esperamos escondidos en uno de los sofás. Nos sorprendió cómo era la habitación de Wuya. Colores fríos, como era de esperarse, pero superficialmente se notaba el rosado. Wuya venía con ropa cómoda y un plato con un trozo de un pastel de chocolate. Se tiró sobre un cursi sofá púrpura. Prendió la televisión... ¿Para ver la telenovela de las cuatro? Jermaine no se resistió a tomar una foto. Wuya lloraba y chillaba por cada cursilería que aparecía en la televisión. Pues hoy era el día de las sorpresas. No me imaginaba a Wuya sentada llorando su amor platónico por el protagonista de una telenovela. No me la esperaba tan romántica. Sino una amargada vieja que examinaba en su libro de hechizos y revolvía patas de araña y alas de murciélago en un caldero dentro de una choza tenebrosa. Apenas hubo cortes comerciales, ella se fue al baño.

* * *

Luego de terminarse de comer el pastel en tres segundo y medio. Jermaine y yo nos fuimos pitando. Okey, admito que fue una actitud extraña, pero no nos pareció capaz de envenenar a Bonsái. El siguiente correspondía a Guan. A esta hora solía quedarse a entrenar con los chicos a futbol de sala. Jermaine hablaba maravillas de él durante su espionaje. Se notaba que si fuera él el culpable. Se decepcionaría mucho. Creo que Jermaine se desvió un poco del objetivo.

-Qué triste, ¿Tienes idea de lo que tardé por convencerlo de que abriera un equipo de baloncesto? Y hasta ahora yo soy el único inscrito...

Por un largo rato vi balones por doquier, calzoncillos sudados, un sol ardiente... Hasta que Guan miró en su reloj de muñeca. Llevó el silbato a sus labios. Llamando la atención de sus jugadores. Fin del entrenamiento. Como dicen los niños: Terminada la casa cada quien para su casa. Seguidamente resolvió con irse. Susurró para sí mismo que llegó el día que estaba esperando todo un mes. Cuando por fin recogió sus cosas. Guardando los balones dentro de un saco. Se los llevó cargando un hombro de regreso al edificio cuando se cruzó de repente con Hannibal. Por poco lo habíamos olvidado. Ambos se saludaron amistosamente. Y luego cada quien siguió a su camino. Yo iba a seguir a Guan, pero Jermaine tocó mí hombro.

-¿Te parece bien si seguimos a Hannibal? A estas horas me parece un poquito extraño que ande paseando –Me pareció una idea sugestiva así que seguimos a Hannibal. Éste se dirigía al laboratorio de física. Nos parecía súper fastidioso volver a tener que subir escaleras, pero me acordé: Esto es por Omi. Y seguimos a Hannibal. Al principio actúo normalmente. Lo excesivamente normal para adormecernos. Solo hasta que Jermaine me sacudiera el hombro me desperté. Hannibal abandonaba el laboratorio, sin embargo, en el mesón del profesor. Él había sacado algunos frascos. Jermaine me comentó que estaba experimentando con ellas.

Pero eso no era lo extraño sino que había sacado una planta, al verter el líquido de la nueva sustancia. El árbol automáticamente murió. Jermaine coincidió que aquellas sustancias las había visto en el laboratorio de química. Y era el único sitio donde las pudo haber sacado.

-¿Así que Hannibal ha estado robándole al laboratorio de química? Me gustaría ver la cara del profesor Young cuando se entere.

El frasco era cilíndrico de forma invertida con un líquido púrpura que despedía burbujas. Jermaine aseguró haber visto más de esos frascos en una caja que tenía escondida debajo de su escritorio. Mantuvo una actitud sospechosa, pero lo que más le parecía sospechoso era el frasco y la planta. De repente se encaminó a la puerta. Jermaine me jaló del brazo. Hannibal salió a respirar aire fresco. Regresó al patio hacia Bonsái. Nosotros le seguimos los talones. Hannibal sacó el frasco. Echó hasta la última gota el contenido en las raíces. Bonsái sacudió sus ramas y hojas violentamente como si tratara de rechazar el tóxico. Se encorvó.

-No falta mucho Bonsái –Rió- Pronto la última plaga humana será historia y seré el nuevo gobernante; por fin ocuparemos el lugar que nos corresponde en la jerarquía del mundo.

-¿Nosotros? ¿De qué está hablando?

-Por lo menos sabemos una cosa: Hannibal envenenó a Bonsái –Me corroboró Jermaine.

Intercambiamos miradas. Justamente sentimos unos escalofríos recorrer nuestras espaldas. Hannibal giró varias veces sobre sí mismo y comenzó a hablar para él solo. Imploraba algo de paciencia. Jermaine y yo tratábamos de adivinar a qué criaturas sobrenaturales invisibles podría estar hablándole ya que si Hannibal había usado la palabra "humana", como si fuera no fuera uno.

-Paciencia mis bonitas, ahora la cuestión no depende de mis manos sino de mí servil quien se encargara de que Bonsái no llegue a su misión y él cumplirá... Lo sé, le conviene –Rió.

-¿Hannibal tiene un infiltrado en el equipo de Omi? ¡Debemos avisarle antes de que ese se salga con la suya! –Jermaine desesperado marcando el número del celular de Kimiko.

Omi no tenía celular. Y Clay tenía una carcacha vieja por teléfono. Jermaine no tenía una relación tan estrecha con Raimundo para pedirle su teléfono aparte que dudaba si cabía la posibilidad que no fuera el traidor del grupo. Y como había dicho un "él". Kimiko no podía ser. Oímos una canción japonesa. Seguramente era el tono de recibidor de llamadas Kimi-chan. Jermaine tuvo que callar su celular puesto Hannibal se volteó súbitamente. Tuvimos que movernos rápidamente. Hannibal echaría un vistazo en nuestro escondite.

Gateamos pecho a tierra hacia tras un arbusto, más allá de la fuente. Nos encontrábamos en la cripta que daba paso a las canchas y Bonsái en el medio del campus. Por suerte no logró vernos. Jermaine activó el silenciador y volvió a insistir con Kim. Pero su celular no daba señales de vida como si estuviera muerto. Seguramente debían estar ya en camino al centro de la tierra. Y por sentido lógico me resultaba imposible pensar que hubiera una señal. Debíamos actuar por nosotros mismos y avisarles a todos de los planes de Hannibal. Decidimos acudir primero con la extraña jardinera pero cuando entramos en su habitación, no había nadie y tuvimos que ir en busca del maestro Fung o a cualquiera de los maestros (Wuya, Chase o Guan), Incluyendo al mismísimo director. Yo sólo espero que Omi no tenga inconvenientes porque tardaríamos un laaaaaaargo rato en alcanzarlos...

* * *

_(Omi P.V.O)_

Nos encontrábamos caminando en círculos por un bojote de horas. De vez en cuando nos asomábamos por encima. Kimiko parecía tener problemas con su falda, por alguna razón no se la dejaba tranquila en ningún momento. Ya que estábamos en un lugar en que éramos un juguete de la gravedad o algo así no le entendí mucho a Kimiko cuando estaba explicando. Quizá explicaba porque las banzanas se me salían de los bolsillos. Y una suerte de no tener tanto pelo es que el pelo no se me paraba como los demás. La más graciosa era Kimiko ya que estaba usando una peluca o se sostenía la peluca o la falda. Tenía el pelo más largo del que había creído. Creo que lo que más le preocupaba eran nuestras miradas. Recuerdo una vez en que me inmiscuí _inocentemente_ en una de las bromitas de Pedrosa cuando estaba en sexto grado y era el delegado del curso trataba con Kimiko en el festival de aquel entonces. Pedrosa vino hasta mí encuentro desesperadamente porque quería que lo ayudara. Kimiko estaba desangrándose terriblemente y si no hacíamos algo moriría al día siguiente. Por supuesto me desesperé ya que Kimiko era una buena muchacha y me caía bastante bien. Y accedí en ayudarla. Le pregunté qué debíamos hacer:

-Sabía que podía contar contigo; en este mundo necesita más gente como tú mí cabezón, lo que tienes que hacer es muy arriesgado...

-No temo de lo que pase, dime qué debo hacer.

-Okey, debes entrar al baño de niñas a las 4:15 con una cubeta de agua a la segunda letrina y abrirla de una patada, y echas el agua sobre ella.

-¿Eso no sería invadir su privacidad? ¿O acatarrarla?

-No, para nada, es por su protección Omi –Dijo- Velo de esta manera: Salvarás al mundo.

-¿Así salvaré el mundo?

-Sí, Omi.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

Llené la cubeta de agua con la manguera del jardín lo suficiente. Me armé de valor apenas me paré frente al baño de muchachas. Abrí la puerta. Pasé como un rayo. Pateé la segunda letrina. Y sin mirar a quién (porque me tapé con el brazo, me parecía incorrecto que mirara a una chica en tal situación), le eché la cubeta encima y salí corriendo. Tranqué la puerta. Y suspiré. Me dije a mí mismo: Bueno salvaste al mundo –Me fui. Al día siguiente cuando yo me encontré con Kimiko. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Era una faceta que desconocía de la chica dulce que veía en estos días. Creo que tardé una semana en que pude moverme como Dios manda. Fue cuando Clay me habló por primera vez de lo que era menarquía. Me sentí como un tonto después de eso. Volviendo a nuestro actual presente en que recorríamos unas galerías subterráneas en las que tuvimos que dar vueltas en círculos por varias horas y dejar de estar de cabeza finalmente. Clay se detuvo a observar la formación. Parece ser que algo las había creado por las muecas que ponía.

-¿A qué conclusión llegó Sherlock? –Rió afónico Jack (no estrambótico ¿O era sardónico?).

-Van a creer estoy loco compañeros; pero creo que por las condiciones geológicas alguien hizo esto -Y eso insinuaba que clase de criaturas monstruosas podrían haber aquí, probamos en atravesar el umbral de una vez. Llegamos a una cámara subterránea donde encontramos sedimentos de cuarzos incrustados en las venas subyacentes, a lo largo se vislumbraba un haz de luz. No era muy acalorado ni tan congelado, sino intermedio. A la intemperie había un estanque de agua y unas criaturas como unos peces. Parecidos a los bagres pero creo que también eran animales mutados. Jack y Kimiko hicieron uso de sus aparatos electrónicos y aparentemente no funcionaron bajo esta cavidad. Raimundo _sugirió _descansar. Kimiko se acercó al estanque y recogió algo de agua, la purificó con yodo. Los demás nos tiramos a descansar alrededor de un círculo. Nosotros decidimos prender una fogata a partir de los materiales que encontrábamos al hacer un recorrido del perímetro. Nos dividimos de dos en dos. Lo que más me sorprendió es que Raimundo haya preferido irse conmigo en vez de Kimiko, "regalándosela" tan fácilmente a Jack. La zona donde supervisábamos era estrecha y oscura. Yo era quién hacía todo el trabajo sucio. Ya tenía las manos ocupadas por Bonsái.

-¿Oye, no vas a ayudarme?

-Estoy ayudando al equipo con la manera en qué hacerlo: Dirigiéndolo.

-Uy sí, es tan ovino...

-Obvio; no tienes que ser tan hostil, Ovni.

-Omi.

-¡Eso! Sé que nuestra primera impresión no fue amistosa mutuamente, pero veo que no eres tan patético como pensé así que propongo iniciar desde cero: Hola, soy Raimundo Pedrosa.

-Ya en serio suelta la sopa –Gruñí, Raimundo descruzó los brazos tras la nuca; haciéndose el tonto- Estoy muy confundido, primero me haces la vida imposible y luego te muestras amable y cariñoso, quiero saber por qué.

-Ya te lo dije, creí que eras un aburrido.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-¡Que no! –Lo confronté tirando todo al piso. Él se detuvo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; no te me esponjes –Alzó las manos tratando de calmar mí actitud agresiva- En realidad no soy lo que tú crees que soy –Arqueé una ceja- Seguro deberás de pensar que con una actitud como esta es inadmisible que llegaría a ser jefe de una pandilla; pero uno debe de guardarse las apariencias para ganarse algo de respeto y...

-A ver si lo entendí –Lo interrumpí- Estás fingiendo ser una especie de matón para ser un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos; perdona que te critique, pero no me parece buena idea –Algo dentro de mí se rehusaba a creerle su teoría.

-Sí, sé que tienes razón, pero... –Esta vez él se interrumpió a sí mismo y se echó al suelo, él se sacó de su bolsillo trasero una cartera y me mostró una fotografía; me senté a su lado-: Ellos son la razón –Dentro del remarco de la foto había una muchedumbre de personas muy parecidas entre sí. Ojos verdes muy pronunciados, altos como espigas (pero no más allá de los Bailey), cabellos castaños y tez morenas. Sus facciones distinguían que era provenientes de las tierras brasileiras. Supuse que se trataba de la familia de Raimundo. Conté con mis deditos a cada miembro de la familia llegando a contar a seis personas (sin incluir a los mayores como la madre y los abuelos de Raimundo). Había algo que carecía en esa foto.

Y era una figura paterna. Raimundo estaba al lado de su madre ocupando ese hueco. Él sostenía a la que parecía ser la hermana menor (las facciones y porque evidentemente era una bebé). Sus hermanos estaban a su alrededor. Parecía ser el mayor de todos. A diferencia como me planteaban mis compañeros. La familia de Pedrosa vestía sencillamente y su casa no se veía la gran cosa.

-¿Son tu familia?

-Sí; no creo que este sea el momento más indicado, pero... En realidad somos ocho, dos son mayores y ya tienen sus familias y trabajan; así que me convertí el mayor automáticamente: Ricardo, Reinaldo, yo, Raquel, Rosario, Rafael, Rubén y la pequeña Rose.

-¿Todos empiezan con "R"? Qué divertido –No encontré otra mejor palabra.

-Antes del nacimiento de Rose, papá nos dejó; los mayores nos tratan de ayudar en la casa, empero tienen sus familias así que no pueden hacer mucho y mi madre tuvo que ser padre y madre a la vez, pero lo que ganaba no era suficiente así que tuvo que recurrir a un segundo empleo... Raquel y yo decidimos ayudarla por ser los mayores; Raquel me lleva un añito de diferencia nada más; así que yo busqué trabajo y Raquel se ocupó de las tareas domésticas.

-¿Tienes un trabajo? –Raimundo me mostró una pequeña tarjeta y la leí. Me sorprendí pues que era una invitación a un circo. Me explicó que practicaba el estilo capoeira*. Y una excelente manera de autodefensa. Había sido un gran éxito que ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su familia. Por desgracia, no pudo conseguir un cupo para todos sus hermanos en el internado para que estuvieran con él.

Lo que tenía ganas de pegarle a una mosca en la pared es que Raimundo me confesó que fue él mismo quien se inscribió en el internado y lo seguía pagando todavía. Raquel, Rosario y Rafael estudian en un colegio público con una educación no tan acreditada. Rubén estaba saliendo del kínder. Ahora estaba luchando más que nunca por darle un lugar en su mismo instituto. Me dijo que en los barrios donde vivía la mejor manera de sobrevivir era esa. Mucho de sus compañeros malandros trabajan ahí y decidió tenerlos como amigos que enemigos. Lo que viene es lo preocupante. Raimundo ha pasado de ser un patán monstruoso a ser padre y hermano de familia. ¿Ustedes que creen le creo o lo mando al diablo? Raimundo se transformó completamente. Veo un lado mucho más humano del que tenía antes. O es buen actor o en verdad tiene problemas en su casa.

-Se nota qué los quieres mucho.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

Solamente por simpatía, sonreí. Y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Okey, eso fue raro. Pero justo en ese momento sentimos bajo nuestros pies un ritmo titánico. Nos separamos y del túnel. Se nos arrojó encima un alacrán que medía por lo menos quince metros de alto.

-¡OMI CORRE! –Rugió Raimundo.

Salí disparado como loco de regreso a nuestro punto de salida. Ahí estaban Jack, Kimiko, Dojo y Clay asando los restos del cordero antes de que se pusieran malos. Raimundo inició a dar señas de huir. Le seguí la corriente. Empero ellos interpretaron nuestras advertencias como un saludo porque nos lo devolvieron. Raimundo era tan veloz como yo. Tuve que acelerar para atraparlo. Solo hasta que vieron la enorme criatura atrás de nosotros. Se levantaron a echar a correr. Spicer fue el primero en darse cuenta soltando su característico grito de niña, se tiró al suelo y se arrastró en busca de sus misiles. Se deshizo de casi todos ellos. La criatura era inexpugnable. Al último. Clay lo empujó. El proyectil alcanzó el techo y las estalagmitas le cayeron encima. Me reuní con mis compis. Raimundo dejó de correr. Pareció haberla acabado. No detecté ningún movimiento.

-La próxima vez dime en dónde y luego tiro del gatillo -Chilló Jack agitando su multicañón.

-¡Eres un imbécil Jack! ¡Echaste al excusado nuestra defensa!

-Ay ya...

-Fuimos muy silenciosos, no entiendo como pudimos haberla atraído o a no ser... –Kimiko se volteó mirando la fogata y las piezas del cordero asándose a fuego lento. Kimiko se quitó el abrigo y apagó el fuego golpeando repetidas veces contra ella- Debemos irnos, la comida atrae a las criaturas –Tomamos todo lo nuestro y nos dirigidos a la salida lo más rápido que nos permitían nuestros pies pero a punto de atravesar la salida. Me resbalé intencionalmente cuando de la tierra salió un gusano monstruoso- Y con él varias bestias viscosas. La comida de mí mochila salió disparada.

Me temo que mí bolso no se cerró bien. Pero lo que al gusano le interesaba era la comida.

Y Clay fue el primero en darse cuenta. Se deslizó astutamente y cogió un resto de cordero y lo agitó suavemente como tentándolo. El gusano parecía seguirle el juego. Cabecea al rimo de la pata de cordero. Al principio nos pareció una broma de Clay que quisiera jugar con el gusano hasta que entendimos la idea cuando utilizó la misma comida para atraerlo hasta mí bolso y después de que éste metiera su fea cabeza dentro, Clay se le tiraba encima y con su lazo pudo atraparla. Nuestro siguiente movimiento sería atrapar un gusano para cada uno, montándoles una trampa. Kimiko fue la siguiente. Aunque evidentemente podía haberlo hecho más rápido, pero como soy un caballerito la dejé ser la primera. Pareció domarlo a los cinco minutos de haberla querido vetar de su lomo. Nos sorprendió lo bien que lo hacía.

-Cierra la boca, Raimundo, pareces tonto –Sonrió Clay. Raimundo se mordió el labio acto seguido. Me sentí extraño cuando me encaramé en mí propio gusano. Pero aún más cuando el gusano se lanzó en picada hacia dentro de la tierra. Me cubrí con el brazo izquierdo de los trocitos de materia de la cara. Estuvimos un rato, montado en el gusano gigante (no sé si tiene nombre, disculpe Sr. Gusano). Clay lideraba la comarca de gusanos porque si alguien sabía hacerlo, era Clay Bailey. Nadie podía ganarle en equitación. Jack era el peor jinete. Él se agarró de la cola en vez de sentarse en el lomo, en todo el viaje se sintió mareado. Clay nos advirtió que quería vernos a todos tras de él pues nuestro próximo paso sería la salida.

* * *

Salimos a la superficie. Del impacto nos soltamos y caímos sentados. Por suerte no me dejé de aferrar a Bonsái en ningún momento. Los gusanos aprovecharon en irse rápidamente. Y algo me decía que no nos molestarían más. Esta vez fue el turno de darle el crédito a Clay por la idea. Nos había dejado más cerca de nuestra salida. Estábamos a un paso de cruzar un acantilado donde los vientos precipitaban. Los dioses de la suerte estaban de nuestro lado pues había un puente. Y unas curiosas lucecitas que nos revoloteaban encima como si fueran mosquitos. Lo primero que hicimos fue limpiar el sombrerito de Clay, luego de que Jack lo usara como su bolsa para vómitos.

Terminamos de comer lo que quedó del cordero con más tranquilidad y bebimos algo de agua. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, Raimundo me pidió amablemente el libro para ver cuál sería nuestro siguiente paraje. Mientras Dojo y Raimundo se encargaban de eso. Me ocupé de atender a Bonsái. El agua que tenía antes de iniciar el viaje se me estaba acabando, por suerte contaba con la de los demás y el agua del estanque que Kimiko pudo recoger. Era una cavidad más pequeña que la anterior. Lo más lúgubre era el efecto que causaban las bocas de agua en forma de leones en nuestro entorno.

-Buenas noticias, cruzando este puente estaremos a un paso cerca de nuestro objetivo –Nos comentó Dojo.

-Que bueno, no soportaré ni un minuto más rodeado de tanta porquería… –Gruñó Jack, apartándose los mosquitos. Los atraía como un imán. Seguimos nuestro viaje cruzando el puente en cuestión. A medida que más nos acercábamos a la salida en busca de la aurora boreal al siguiente mundo. Los mosquitos se ponían más impertinentes con nosotros.

-No entiendo de cómo lo soportan.

-Simplemente ignóralos, vaquero –Aconsejó Clay. Debajo de nosotros notamos un pozo de agua por los ruidos de la gotas precipitar al fondo. Cada vez que más nos adentrábamos, distinguía de las raíces que arraigaban dentro de la tierra como si se nutriera dentro de ella. Unas raíces se _pudieron_. Me estremecí. Fue cuando percibí de la molestia presencia de los mosquitos. Al igual que el resto de mis compañeros traté de exterminarlos. Percibimos que arriba de nuestra cabeza había un nido de mosquitos brillantes. Tal vez no eran mosquitos. Sino algo peor. Obstinado de seguir tolerando estas luciérnagas o lo que sea. Jack disparó.

-¡NO! –Chilló Dojo.

El nido de luciérnagas tembló vertiginosamente y como un enjambre furioso se abalanzó en nuestra contra. Raimundo nos ordenó correr hacia el boquete de salida. Pero precisamente, esta galería subterránea escupió a borbotones agua para inundarnos de la boca de estatuas. Salimos corriendo mientras espantábamos los insectos agitando los brazos como molino de viento alocado. Empero, las luciérnagas acosadoras atrás nuestro era el menor de nuestros peligros. De repente todo comenzó a temblar peligrosamente. _El lamento de la tierra. Los aleteos de la diosa. _¡Bonsái!El puente comenzó a derrumbarse. Aceleré, sin embargo, me caí a mitad del recorrido. Me sujeté de los bordes. Quedé pendiendo peligrosamente.

-¡OMI!

Raimundo se lanzó en mí rescate. Extendí la mano para alcanzarlo lo mejor que pude, pero no era cómodo sujetar a una planta de la que dependía un hilo y salvarte a ti mismo. Y al mero intento de salvarnos a los dos. Me desplomé irremediablemente. Mis maltrechos ojos miran por última vez las cataratas de agua que desciende sobre mí.

* * *

***Capoeira es una forma de arte brasileira que combina faceta de artes marciales, música y deportes así como expresión corporal. ¿Cuántos de ustedes sabían que este era el estilo de pelea que maneja mí Raimundito originalmente en la serie?**

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hey guys, I'm sorry for delay! Entramos ya en marzo. Este es el mes más brutal y fuerte en todo transcurso del período educativo. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Odio este mes por la misma razón. Y Abril también por otras razones. Estaré ocupada en mente, creo que estaré un poco libre de manos para escribir. Actualicé Mí Adorado Árbol de Bonsái puesto que tenía el capi listo y es más rápido de adelantar. Prometo actualizar el Escritor Fantasma apenas tenga listo el capítulo. Lo siento pero he estado ocupada, ahorita debería estar leyendo Pedro Páramo para enterarme más de la revolución mexicana (sip, como leyeron) y escucharme unas rancheritas para ver si hablan del machismo... Necesito empaparme de esta cultura. Y últimamente tengo un golpe de ideas que para mí desgracia no he podido transcribir para sacármelas de mí cucurucho. **

**Arcade of Fire va en buen progreso hasta ahora, he definido los roles de los personajes principales de Xiaolin Showdown: El de Kimiko-Chan, el de Raimundo (me he vuelto a enamorar de este hombre por no sé cuantas veces porque he leído tantos fics donde él es el protagonista y en la serie donde interpreta una combinación perfecta de un príncipe azul y un chico malo), el de Clay Bailey, el de Omi Crudo, el de Maestro Fung (su libro de frases viene más renovado que nunca), el de Guan, el de Jack Spicer (adoro su participación en el fic, tiene un rol muy original), el de Keiko, el de Jermaine, el de Wuya, el de Chase Young (magistral su actuación) y creo que Hannibal. En todo caso si necesito ocupar una vacante hay muchos personajes de XS que pueden ocuparlo. El fic estará inspirado en la cultura medieval/vikinga/futurista. Es decir, tendrá elementos fantásticos como realistas. Adoro este tipo de historia. Creo que en mis notas del autor pondré un diccionario ya que planeo crear una terminología propia para que todos consulten. Y creo que ya sé cuál es el conflicto principal. Cuando lo tenga quizá lo publique en este fic o mí perfil. Pero no voy a cometer mis errores anteriores, voy a escribir varios capis para tener algo que actualizar si llego a días como el Escritor Fantasma. Tomé la decisión de que reemplazará a Bonsái para cuando culmine. **

**Voy a comentar lo que más me interesó: Me pareció muy chistoso si describía un hobbie peculiar a cada profesor, pero lo más importante es que todos nos moriremos por culpa de Hannibal Roy Bean. ¡Gracias Hannibal! ¿Qué criatura monstruosa será? El mundo de tierra fue una aventura un poquitín más larga que la anterior, pero mí parte favorita fue la conversación entre Raimundo y Omi. Me gustó que los hermanos de Raimundo tuvieran de inicial: "R", utilizaré la idea para Arcade of Fire. Omi no cree que Raimundo lo odiaba porque le parecía aburrido. Cree que hay alguna razón más allá… ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y Jack vuelve a tener su típica actitud estúpida de la serie. Clay se llevó los galardones en este capítulo, exceptuando a Jermaine y Megan. Sin embargo, pregunto ¿A dónde irá a parar Omi? El capítulo que viene es el clímax de la historia y el momento más emocionante de todo el fic (la explicación al sueño de Omi). Buenos mis malvaviscos asados, gracias por su paciencia y consideración. Me despido humildemente hasta un próximo capítulo que si Dios quiere será del Escritor Fantasma. ¡Ciao!**

**PD: He recibido todas sus críticas y lo he entendido como desestimada. Okey, lo que me dio tiempo de reflexionar para llegar a una conclusión: Me iré parcialmente de FanFiction. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Que ya no me llega el vagón de ideas? No es eso. A diferencia de otros autores que escriben porque lo ven como un pasatiempo, para mí un papel y un lápiz no son un entretenimiento. Sino una pasión, un sueño, un futuro. Quiero ser una novelista (con fines de lucro en pocas palabras). Y estoy en una etapa en donde más que nunca he cosechado buenas ideas (he escrito ocho fics desde mí registro y equivale a ocho meses). Así que dejaré de escribir historias. Con Arcade of Fire cerraré todo. Y procuraré que sea el mejor fic que nunca jamás se había leído. Superará al Cazador de la Ciudad (mi fic más leído hasta ahora). Seguiré leyendo toda buena historia de Xiaolin Showdown. Si escribo historias serán parodias. ¿Por qué no continúo una temporada nueva de la serie? Porque les estaría vendiendo mis ideas originales a ustedes. Esa es mí decisión. Quizá cambie de idea, pero no es seguro. Les dejo el comunicado, hasta entonces. **

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Jaja, que graciosita. Ahora imitándome... ¿A este nivel quieres llegar? Guau con esto demostrarás lo muy madura que eres. Discutir con una niña. Yo más bien me defino que estoy en la parte "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman". Pero da igual, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Creo que habrá que revertir los papeles ya que ni tú ni yo actuamos como deberíamos. En serio mija necesitas ir a un psiquiatra. Y revisando por aquí, sip ese es el capítulo más corto del fic. Me gustó mucho la manera en que colocaste a cada uno en su lugar, espera que lo quiero volver a ver: **

"**Bien por Kimiko que descubrió como proteger a los chicos del canto de las sirenas; Raimundo demostró su vena de líder a pesar de que a Omi no le pareció lo más correcto; Clay demostró ser un amigo firme manteniéndose y manteniendo a Omi bajo control y hasta Jack hizo su parte para mantenerlos con vida". **

**A mí nunca se me olvidaron los poderes de Dojo y me pareció cómico que demostrara al grupo sus capacidades luego de que pasara el momento más necesitado. Lamentándolo mucho estoy sometida a la tiranía de mis estudios, no tuve tiempo de adelantar el Escritor Fantasma. Y estoy triste por ello. ¿Pijamada? *y yo que creí que esa actividad era solo para quinceañeras*, no vale también se puede a esa edad es solo que me parece... **

**¬¬ ¿Es en serio? No lo diré porque lo que estoy pensando es para que me metan presa. Dios me perdone mi honestidad. Por eso "mis amigas" dicen que debería convertirme en crítica literaria porque cuando hacen una historia. Soy la primera en hacérmela saber porque quieren una opinión crítica. Hasta ahora no he dado más que mí opinión sincera, pero no crítica. Pero no me considero la gran cosa para ser una Beta Reader. ¿Pero quién ha dicho que no lo voy a hacer? Ese es mi futuro. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá? Ah sí, por tu pijamada ¿El Viaje de Chihiro? Esa película es bastante recomendable. Es la única peli de Hayao de la que he visto y me ha encantado. ¿Edward? Así que le perdonas que sea violador, asesino, borracho y mala persona, excepto una infidelidad. Debes revisar mejor ese perfil del hombre ideal... Pues nada, eso ha sido todo hasta ahora. Nos leemos. **


	8. Para nosotros no hay mañana

**8º**

_**Para nosotros no hay mañana**_

Entreabrí los ojos. Respiré entrecortadamente. Mí respiración sonaba rara como si se tratara la primera vez. Como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y olvidara de respirar. Mi cuerpo es como si fuera un costal de piedras. Apenas podía moverlo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Me apoyé en un codo levantándome. Distinguí una copa de hojas verdes fluorescentes y unas marchitas brotar de una cadena de ramas conectadas las unas con las otras a partir de un tronco grueso, de abajo salían varias raíces que se extiende y adentran en el subsuelo absorbiendo los nutrientes. Me levanté cuando me di cuenta que estaba enchumbado en el agua. Sin embargo, flotaba sobre el agua. No me había empapado. Las hojas se mecían entonando una canción. Los frutos del árbol eran manzanas de oro que al opacar su luz caían dentro del agua. Reculé. No puede ser: ¿Bonsái? Lo que me recordó mí misión. Corrí en busca de Bonsái para encontrarlo dentro del agua. Devastado en miles de pedazos. Bonsái se ahogaba. Me hinqué y lo recogí pero ya era tarde. El aleteo de la vida se ha detenido dentro de él. El dolor encoge mí corazón. Me tuerzo hacia delante. Como si tratara de reubicar cada órgano perdido. Me mordí el labio intentando contener el dolor.

-Es un árbol enorme –Contemplé.

_-Bonsái está buscando el final de sus vibraciones. _

Levanté la mirada. Reconocí una figura acercarse. ¡La cuidadora personal de Bonsái! La vi vestida con un vestido blanco en un corte en "U" con mangas largas holgadas para su fácil desplazamiento, enaguas y capucha incluida. Se volteó hacia mí. Me horroricé. Mitad de su cara era una corteza viviente. Las astillas se salían de su cara. Incluso su ojo era de madera.

-¡Eres ella! ¡Agnes! Yo no... Yo no quería sabes que no hubiera permitido que jamás pasara –No traté de esconder a Bonsái, lo ha visto- Ahora el mundo llegará a su fin.

-Omi eres más que el elegido de Bonsái, tú destino es albergar la vida como un bebé que se revuelve en el útero -Estiró su mano astillada persignándome- Ofrece tu vida por la armonía de la tierra, deja que florezca la semilla de Bonsái sembrada en ti –señaló la cicatriz carnosa que desprendió una luz mágica-: _Conviértete en un árbol joven y salva al mundo._

* * *

Sentí que algo me empujaba hacia atrás. Desplomándome sobre el agua y, descendiendo a millones metros de profundidad. Extendí la mano como si tratara de volver. Me di cuenta que mis manos también se convirtieron en raíces, astillas y tallos. Me quedé boquiabierto de la impresión, pero la cerré inmediatamente. Estaba dentro del agua. Podría ahogarme. Comencé a ahogarme. Tosí para sacarme el agua, pero me entraba más. Lógico. Creí que moriría. La sal se estancó en mi garganta. Entonces precipité al tercer mundo de espaldas. Mojado totalmente. Me volteé vomitando toda el agua. Tosí para el final. Golpeé mí pecho. Sentí la cicatriz en mí pecho. Aún seguía ahí. Todo lo que pasó fue real. Bonsái estaba a mí lado. Gateé hasta Bonsái. Tal cual como lo encontré arriba. Oh no. Si no lo trasplantaba a una maceta con tierra y lo dejaba secar al sol moriría. Pensé rápidamente en lo que me dijo Agnes. Este no era el árbol verdadero encomendado en la misión. ¡Era yo todo el tiempo! Y mis compañeros no eran más que en realidad mis protectores. ¡¿El Maestro Fung sabía de esto?! ¡¿Me convertiré en un árbol?! No, Omi ante todo la calma. Escuché unas pisadas. Mis compañeros decidí levantarme. Y les hice una seña. Aunque es tonto no reconocerme. Digo, ¿Dónde encontrarás otra cabecita de queso más adorable que esta y otro humano en este mundo?

-¡Omi! ¡Estás con vida! –Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué estás tan empapado? –Inquirió Kimiko.

-Eh... Larga historia, me caí, Bonsái tuvo una pequeña fractura... Necesitamos "arreglarlo".

-Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo útil –Jack se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar.

-Yo te acompañaré para evitar que te fractures un hueso –Bromeó Raimundo deteniendo su hombro. Jack quiso negarse. Pero no pudo zafarse de él. Y tuvieron que irse los dos.

Kimiko me dijo que debía de cambiarme. La miré: No me cambiaré delante de ustedes si es lo que piensan, antes muerto –Gruñí.

-Pues claro que no compañero, tan solo necesitas un lugarcito donde esconderte de nosotros y te cambies tranquilito al fin y al cabo nosotros también tenemos extremidades superior e inferior, tronco y cabeza; somos iguales –Kimiko y yo nos les quedamos viendo- Bueno, en gran parte –Me encogí de hombro. Accediendo antes que vinieran Jack y Raimundo. Dojo encontró un buen sitio para esconderme. Un risco. Después de que Kimiko me zumbara mí ropa limpia. Me fui atrasito donde me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Aún no me gustaba la idea ni me sentía tranquilito. En este lugar siento ojos que me miran. Y no es atractiva la idea cuando estás como Dios te trajo al mundo. Me di cuenta que la cicatriz tomó la forma de la constelación del cisne, por decirlo así. Salí con mis pertenencias mojadas dentro de una bolsa separada del resto. Le pedí a Kimiko amablemente que me diera algo de agua.

Quería quitarme lo _saludo _de la garganta. Kimiko abrió su bolsa. Abrí la boquilla. Bebí del agua desde una altura (no podía pegar la boca de un lugar donde otro había bebido, eso es asqueroso). Me limpié con el brazo y le entregué la botella a Kimiko. Agradecido. Kimiko la agitó: El agua se está acabando, espero que encontremos otra fuente –Susurró.

Dojo, Kimiko, Clay y yo nos acomodamos alrededor de un círculo en espera de nuestros compañeros mientras comíamos un poquito de nuestra reserva de frutas. El tercer mundo es diferente al primer y segundo mundo en varios aspectos. Era una planicie rocosa y áspera con varias deformaciones por los niveles de terreno. El cielo se teñía de negro. De repente vinieron Jack y Raimundo con un reporte de toda la zona. Encontraron la cueva del reflejo del otro lado de la dimensión, pero el camino estaba rodeado de monstruos de lava. Y ellos encontraron que la mejor manera de reconstruir la maceta era utilizando la savia del árbol. ¿Quién diría que la savia de Bonsái era un buen pegamento? Sin duda aquel árbol debía de tener una esencia mágica. En cuanto a la tierra había suficiente con la que había traído en mí mochila. _¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy precavido_. Pero no me quitaba de encima la idea de Agnes.

-Explícanos de nuevo –Intervino Dojo.

-Son unas criaturas parecidas a los dinosaurios que duermen como manada sobre unas rocas como almohadas; creo que nuestra opción más inteligente sería acercarnos silenciosamente.

-Necesitamos llegar al centro de la tierra.

-Ah ya las recuerdo, sí, tienen muy mal carácter... Si las despertamos no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder –Concluyó Dojo. Tomamos nuestras cosas y seguimos a Raimundo y a Jack en el camino a la cueva de reflejo. Los monstruos de lava eran como perros de lava gigantes con seis patas, el hocico cuadrado y la cola larga. Se notaban lo inquietos que eran.

Se revolcaban a cada cinco minutos. Se rascaban inconscientemente. Otras criaturas aparte de los perros de lava eran las mutaciones de los buitres que revoloteaban alrededor nuestro.

Las criaturas al igual que en el segundo mundo eran gigantes. Nosotros éramos hormigas.

* * *

Notamos que habíamos llegado a un acantilado con varias torres y repisas donde había más de estas criaturas. La cueva del reflejo tenía la forma de un monstruo y la única manera en que se me ocurría para llegar hasta allá era Dojo nos tenía que llevar. Adquirió su forma grande. Pidiéndonos abordar su lomo. Uno a uno nos subimos al dragón. Nos aventuramos a cruzar por el acantilado. El viento silbaba. Dojo serpenteó por todo el camino. Íbamos bien. Hasta que Dojo accidentalmente tropezó su cola con una torre. Despertando a una de las criaturas. Afortunadamente el pedazo desprendido de la torre cae en la cabeza en una de esas criaturas. Volvió a caer dormida. Suspiramos de alivio. Seguimos avanzando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Algunas de las bestias sacaban la lengua y se la pasaban por los labios (u hocico, no sé) como si pudieran olfatearnos y les supiéramos apetitosos. Sus lenguas me asustaban. Eran demasiado largas. Algunas soltaban unos ruiditos extraños. Creo que mí respiración se oía entrecortada. Me mordí el labio inferior de los nervios. Solo hasta que llegamos a la entrada, pudimos respirar con normalidad. Dojo se encogió cayendo en mis brazos. Del miedo de que nos descubrieran creo que todos hicimos un río de sudor por ello. Contemplamos con nuestros propios ojos la cueva del reflejo. Era un lugar con paredes de cristal que reflejaban en miles de formas chistosas nuestra imagen. Tenía forma de cuerno. Por supuesto, que yo quedaba bien todas. Estuvimos un rato haciendo unas muecas. Hasta que de repente una lucecita nos pasó por enfrente. Sobresaltado reculamos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tiene que ser otra de esas luciérnagas.

Habíamos encontrado varias de esas luciérnagas sobrevolar en el resto del viaje. Pero no actuaron tan salvajemente como en el segundo mundo. Y porque Raimundo le dejó claro a Jack nada de armas sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Jack trató de aplastar aquella alimaña, pero se escuchó una voz de la nada.

_-Cuidado donde pones esas manos, podrías lastimar a alguien –_Jack soltó un grito de niña.

Mientras la ninfa se hacía más divisible. Era una hadita así de chiquita con alas de mosca, era un cuerpo de luz que flotaba a pesar de tener un rostro humano, excepto por las orejitas de duende. Parecía ser fémina a pesar de tener el pelo azul y corto, algo infantil. Era una dríade guardiana.

-¡Es un hada! He leído sobre estas criaturas, siempre atesoran algún secreto.

-El hada a cargo de los que quieran entrar a la cueva del reflejo.

-Tal vez deberíamos explicarte vinimos desde Neo Xiaolin en busca de...

-Yo ya sé a que ustedes vinieron, a ver cuántos son… –Murmuró mientras pasaba por cada uno de nosotros- ¡Son seis, son demasiados; me temo que no todos podrán venirse! Uno de ustedes debe de quedarse.

-Yo me quedaré, no me importa esperarlos… –Anunció Dojo. "Muy bien", el hada sacudió los brazos enviando una bola de luz que comenzó a expandirse formando un muro que nos separó de Dojo. Lo tocamos. Era un muro mágico sólido cien por ciento. Las ondas crecían por cada golpe. Dojo nos hizo una seña. Asentimos. Seguimos avanzando. A medida que seguíamos avanzando nos percatamos que nuestro reflejo en los espejos eran cada vez una copia de nosotros. El reflejo distorsionado y chistoso ya pasó. Estuvimos un largo rato en una caminata.

-¿Estás seguro qué es aquí?

-El hada del río nos dijo que era pasando por esta cueva –Le recordé a Jack.

-_Sí, es aquí donde deberían –_Me volteé. No había nadie. Pero estaba seguro de haber oído mí propia voz contestándome a mí mismo. Me acerqué a mí reflejo. Moviéndome para ver si respondía exactamente a mis mismos movimientos. Él repitió cada brazada y patada.

-¿Acabas de responderte a ti mismo? –Gruñó Raimundo.

-¡No fui yo! ¡Lo hizo mí reflejo! –Chillé, acusando la imagen. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el reflejo me devolvió un saludo con una sonrisa traviesa. Di un respingo. No solo era mí reflejo sino el de todos. Spicer no se importuna de gritar como niña, huyendo de su propia imagen que lo perseguía.

-Hasta aquí seguirán juntos, otra persona debe de quedarse –Dijo el hada deteniendo a Jack.

-¿Si me quedo se desaparecerá él?

-_Creo que solo habrá una manera de averiguarlo, Jackie lindo._

_-_¡Me quedo!

Al igual que a Dojo. El hada hizo aparecer un muro mágico para separarnos de Jack. "No te mortifiques Jackie Bonnie, volveremos…", se burló Raimundo. Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo y yo continuamos caminando. Nuestro propio reflejo nos hizo sombra en el transcurso. En un punto iguales. Hubo un tercer terremoto más violento que los dos anteriores. Los espejos se hicieron añicos. Clay se desmoronó hacia el interior de uno de ellos, a punto de caer en el vacío. Sin embargo, pudo sostenerse. El hada nos advirtió que debíamos continuar, sin otro de nosotros. "Vayan adelantándose, no pierdan el tiempo ayudando a este vaquero ¡Deben de terminar la misión!", decidió Clay. Una barrera de luz marcó el límite de Clay. Así que solo quedamos Raimundo, Kimiko y yo. Seguimos a la luz titilante sobre nuestras cabezas durante un rato más. Lamentándolo mucho ahora teníamos que ser los que continuaban. Y después de una decisión dividida. Kimiko se ofreció a quedarse. Un muro de cristal separó a Kimiko de nosotros. Raimundo golpeó el cristal.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kim?!

-Ay no te despeines, verás al amor de tu vida _si lo logran._

_-_¡¿Si lo logramos, a qué te refieres con eso?!

-_Significa que esto es un asunto de vida o muerte; algo tan importante para dejarle todo el crédito a la bola de queso –_Le respondió su reflejo- _¿No te ha parecido suficiente calarte el egoísmo de Omi si aún a duras penas puedes aguantar el de Jack? _

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Omi yo nunca...!

-No lo oigas, esto es parte de la prueba que nos dijo el hada del río.

-_¿Eso que oí fue un concejo de parte de un niño con un iracundo temor a las ardillas? Una persona con tan poca seguridad en sí misma que es aplastada por su propio narcicismo sin siquiera darse cuenta a quienes lastima._

Me mordí la lengua sin saber a qué responder eso. Eso no es cierto. Yo no soy egocéntrico. Siempre antepongo lo que los demás piensen y nunca desvalorizo sus opiniones. No hay mejor ejemplo que yo en la modestia. Decidí seguir avanzado. Estoy tan… Indignado por tal descaro. Pero el hada me detuvo.

-Esta es nuestra última parada –Dijo ella- Uno debe continuar, ¿Quién lo hará?

-_Adelante Raimundo este es tu momento de gloria: Piensa en la recompensa y las riquezas incalculables; el mundo tendrá que amarte, serás su dios –_Lo tentó su reflejo-: _Piensa en Kimiko... Piensa en lo orgullosa que estaría de ti, la conquistarás finalmente._

_-Tiene mucha razón, deja que él vaya: Raimundo es alguien la vida, todos lo escuchan..._

_-_Raimundo quizá sería mejor...

-Cállate la beta, ¡Me quedo! –Decidió Raimundo. Un muro de luz se levantó entre nosotros. Raimundo hizo un ademán. Seguí adelante. Mí reflejo no me desamparó. El hada me dijo:

-Así que... Tus compañeros de viaje te han elegido a ti, ¿Podrás elegir correctamente?

Miré mí reflejo. Él ya me había encontrado con la mirada. Al final del camino llegamos al cuarto mundo. Y me mostró el mundo. El firmamento estaba a mis pies. Cada estrella está a mí alcance. Era un cielo estrellado oscuro. Cada puntito titilaba. "Escoge cual de esta es el camino a lo que buscas".

-¿Pero cómo si son tantas?

-Ayudándote por lo que sabes sería un buen comienzo –Y desapareció. Las estrellas forman dibujos con un significado especial. Me tomé el tiempo de armar a todos, cada uno de ellos. Reconocí varias constelaciones leídas en libros y reestructuras desde Neo Xiaolin cuando observaba lo diminutos que somos ante el mundo recostado en el pasto mientras soñaba.

-No puedo creer que todas estén aquí –Le dije a mí reflejo-: ¡Ahí está el cisne, la lira, la osa mayor, los signos zodiacales...! Todas están aquí formando un dibujo en el cielo...

-¿Estás completamente seguro? Intenta de nuevo –Me aconsejó mí reflejo.

-Creo que... Oh tal vez tienes razón, natural de mí claro –Señalé a una estrella apartada.

-¿Es en serio, Omi? Esa es una estrella ahí solita que no encaja con nadie; no tiene nada de importante; vamos a ver a otras.

-¡No! Sí lo tiene, solo porque esté ahí alejada de las demás no signifique que sea la menos importante, ella tiene su propio brillo como sus hermanas y, sigue siendo ella misma sin importar qué... Y esa es la que necesito –Señalé. Inmediatamente los espejos se rompieron. Y mí reflejo se desvaneció. La estrella bajó hasta mí. Automáticamente convirtiéndose en una aldaba. Abrí la puerta empujando con todas mis fuerzas hacia el interior. Entré en una cámara subterránea. Era la misma cámara que había visto cuando desperté de mí ensueño. Mis compañeros no tardaron mucho en alcanzarme. No podíamos creerlo. Por fin arribamos al centro de la tierra después de tantos contratiempos. ¿Dónde debíamos plantar a Bonsái? Clay señaló un sitio. Cruzamos el umbral. Atravesamos unos arcos que se elevaban sobre un puente. El agua era pantanosa. Numerosas plantas acompañaban a Bonsái. Bajamos las escaleras y nos dimos cuenta que el camino continuada en un sendero hacia una pequeña glorieta con tres luces. Impulsivamente corrí hasta ella. Pero una voz me detuvo.

-Enhorabuena Omi; han llegado al centro de la tierra.

-¿Profesor Bean? ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido aquí?

-¿Magia del designio? ¿Tomé un atajo? En fin lo importante es saber que ustedes están aquí justo a tiempo, vamos Omi... –Hannibal me extendió la mano; no me gustaba como él me hablaba, mantuvo mis instintos bien alerta- Entrégame a Bonsái y yo terminaré el trabajo.

-No gracias, Bonsái está bien conmigo –Reculé.

-No tienes que hacerte el héroe Omi –Dijo.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Bonsái?

-_Buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no la contestas Hannibal?_

Reconocí la voz. Jermaine venía junto a Megan y los demás profesores con el director al mando por la salida opuesta en el cual Hannibal vino. Pareció sorprendido de la aparición de estos. Creo que Rai estaba maldiciendo para sus adentros porque se notaba que fueron por un atajo más rápido y sencillo que el laaaaaaaaaargo camino que recorrimos.

-¿Qué te pasa Hannibal? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¡Admítalo, te vimos echando un líquido maligno sobre Bonsái y dijiste que querías gobernar el mundo y exterminarías la raza humana para lograr tus propósitos! –Megan sacó un frasco. Reconocí el frasco. Era el mismo que le llevé a Hannibal en el día de mí cumpleaños cuando subimos por el ascensor. Kimiko soltó un grito ahogado. Dojo no parecía llevar el hilo de la historia. Clay se rascó la cabeza. Raimundo puso una mueca. Y Jack conservó la calma. En mí se podía leer pura decepción. Hannibal atribuyó a qué eran locuras para incriminarlo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, yo lo único que quiero es preservar a Bonsái.

-Hasta te vimos hablándoles a unas criaturas oscuras; tú no estás solo en esto; di la verdad.

-Yo... –Hannibal trató de pensar en una excusa rápida, pero todos lo tenían contra la pared- _Sí, todo esto se debe a mí –_Confesó.

-¿Pero por qué Hannibal? –Inquirió seriamente el director.

-¿Por qué servir la humanidad cuando puedes doblegarla? –Respondió Hannibal-: Y ahora que estoy tan lejos de terminar con lo que empecé, no voy a dejar que me estropeen todo.

Nos agachamos cuando de la entrada unas sombras se nos abalanzaron encima. Atrapando mí sombra, me dejaron colgando desde arriba tratando que soltara a Bonsái. Pero antes que darle a Bonsái a las fuerzas del mal. La lancé hacia mis compañeros. Raimundo se lanzó en su búsqueda. Pero Jack sacó su brazo robótico atrapándola primero. _Uf gracias a Dios no se estrelló contra el suelo. _Sin embargo, Jack no la devolvió con los otros sino se la entregó a Hannibal directamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decidir entre lo uno y lo otro. _¡¿Jack trabajaba para Hannibal?! No puede ser. _"¡JUDAS, NOS VENDISTE POR TREINTA MONEDAS DE PLATA!". "¡Confiábamos en ti! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!". Spicer prefirió cerrar el pico. Hannibal envió a sus cómplices oscuros en nuestra captura. Traté de soltarme, empero no tenía ni idea contra qué luchaba. Capturaron a mis otros compañeros de aventura rápidamente. Lo mismo podía decirse de Megan y Jermaine. No obstante, mis profesores no venían indefensos, iban bien armaditos con un tipo de arma diferente que disparaba un chorro de luz y hacía correr despavoridos a la oscuridad. Me desplomé contra el suelo y salí corriendo hacia Hannibal.

-¡Omi! –Exclamó Chase, lanzándome algo. En mis manos poseía una poderosa lanza con aletillas laterales y una hoja en forma de media luna. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con eso más que enterrarla en Hannibal. Pero el primer paso era arrebatarle a Bonsái. Éste adquirió una segunda forma. Como si fuera una cáscara. Abandonó su forma humana. Y la suplo por un frijol enorme. La imagen ante mí era repugnante. De su _cuervo_ salieron unos tentáculos que se abalanzaron sobre mí. Ágilmente me escurrí antes que me atrapara. Envió uno de sus tentáculos hacia una de las ramas de Bonsái Madre, escapándose.

-¡Usa la lanza, Omi! –Me aconsejó mí maestro.

Enterré la lanza en el piso. Apoyé mí pie de las aletillas. Esperando que sucediera algo. Salí disparado cuando una ráfaga me impulsó. Estiré mí mano y me quedé guindando en una de las ramas. Apunté el arma a Hannibal. Pero él huyó antes que le diera. La rama cayó a tres pies del agua. Traté de levantarme. Apoyando un pie del tronco. Y subí el resto del cuerpo. Mis compañeros y mis profesores batallaban contra las criaturas de Hannibal catapultando desde bolas de luz hasta chorros de energía máxima. El número de opositores sobrepasaba notablemente a nuestro pequeño grupo. _Un grano de arroz hace la diferencia._

-¡Jack por favor necesito tú ayuda, no puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡No importa lo que te haya dicho Hannibal! ¡No debes de creerle!

-¡No! Estoy harto de que no me tomen en serio.

-Por favor, Jack, sé realista si muere la humanidad ¡Tú también lo harás aunque el elixir que te dé Hannibal cambie eso externamente; es una parte de ti, no todos pueden apreciarla! Es como una gema, la misma impresión que tiene un joyero no es la misma que la gente en el mercado... Debes encontrar a la gente que aprecia tu valor, podríamos ser buenos amigos.

-En este mundo tú nunca fuiste feliz, Omi, siempre te quejabas del día a día –Interrumpió Hannibal- No sé de dónde sacas esas bellas palabras, pero si te quedas de mí lado te daré lo que éste no pudo ofrecerte: Serás venerado por todos y todas, ¿No es así Jack? –La alubia estaba tras de mí. Noté que había deshojado en gran parte a Bonsái. Bajé el arma. Si ataco ahora podría afectar a Bonsái. En ese instante percibí a Jack trepar inútilmente a Bonsái silenciosamente. Detrás de Hannibal. Decidí seguirle la corriente.

-¿Venerado?

-Sí así es, tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido: ¡Serás feliz en mí nuevo mundo!

-¿Todo en mí pequeño mundo?

-Todo en tu pequeño mundo.

Jack estiró el brazo arrebatándole a Bonsái y escapando con él. "¡Traición!". Hannibal trató de detenerlo. Ataqué en la retaguardia. Luego me bajé rápidamente de salto en salto hasta alcanzarlo. Jack tropezó en el momento menos oportuno. Y para colmo una sombra cogió a Bonsái. Devolviéndoselo a Hannibal. Éste terminó de deshojarlo, lo arrojó contra el piso y aplastó su último matiz de color: Demasiado tarde, demasiado pronto Omi... ¡El mundo es mío! –Carcajeó Hannibal. Me caí de rodillas pensando en todo el sacrificio en vano. En ese momento las hojas perdieron su color, el brillo de las pequeñas cosas se desapareció y todo empezó a perder la vida. Los adultos se desmoronaron al suelo. Perdiendo toda su vitalidad. Hannibal se rió entre dientes. La esperanza parecía estar perdida. Jack se disculpó conmigo por haber dejado pasar todo esto. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una cosa qué hacer.

-_La sonrisa de la diosa es el origen de un relajante sueño, el movimiento de las alas dibuja arcos de luz, el sonido de un bebé que no ha nacido y una nueva mañana _–La voz de Agnes era un desentono a la situación; el aire de mis pulmones comenzó a asfixiarme y entonces mi camisa comenzó a desgarrarse_- Ahora florecerán los brotes recientes..._

_-_¡¿Qué significa eso?!... –Rugió Hannibal. La raíz se levantó protegiéndome y privándome del mundo.

-_Aquel que concede el aliento de la vida regresará sin duda alguna hasta Bonsái._

El mundo comenzó a moverse bajo mis pies. El puente dibujó una línea que se separó del resto. Las raíces enarbolaron un muro. Formando arcos alrededor del puente. Y escuché mí nombre. "Ha llegado el momento acordado... ¡Es hora de florecer!". Solté un alarido. Llevé una mano a mí pecho donde todavía perduraba la cicatriz. Mi cuerpo intentaba rechazar el suplicio, pero los minutos se consumían en entera agonía. No podía moverme. Mi cuerpo se retorcía y enloquecía. Me sentí absorbido. Casi asfixiado. Algo dentro de mí me desgarraba y me quebraba. El dolor me atravesó el pecho como una fría cuchillada. La clavícula no se había sentido tan pronunciada como antes y ésta proyectó una luz verde. En mí interior el oxígeno quemaba mis pulmones. Intenté escuchar los latidos de mí corazón, pero hasta yo estaba perdido en mí propio cuerpo. Y el dolor se desvaneció. Me mecí hacia adelante. En el momento que parecí aferrarme a él. Cedí ante la debilidad.

-¡Omi! ¡Tienes alas!

¿Mn? Miré por encima de mí hombro. Efectivamente eran un par de alas divididas, las que estaban cerca de mí tenían un plumaje más tupido y corto. Al final del extremo eran como triángulos de arista redondeada. El plumaje era corto con una serie de curvas en forma de U y al punto de conectarse conmigo era más plumoso. Estiré el brazo, pero algo me jaló en dirección opuesta. Mis compañeros fueron a mí rescate, pero estaban demasiado lejos de mí para ayudarme. Bonsái me atraía a una cavidad, perfecta para que una persona compacta como yo ocupara ese espacio.

-Cuando las lágrimas estén húmedas se te será otorgado la divina providencia… –Susurró Agnes acercándoseme- _Mí niño que bonito eres._

_-_No, no... ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero ser un árbol! –Jadeé- ¡Raimundo! ¡Kimiko! ¡Clay! ¡Jack! ¡Maestro Fung! ¡Dojo! ¡Megan! ¡Jermaine! ¡AUXILIO! ¡NO!

Agnes calló mis palabras presionando sus labios contra los míos. Puse los ojos desorbitados porque no me esperaba eso. Pero el beso era más que un beso. Me fui enflaqueciendo. Sentí que mis brazos eran mangueras de goma vacía. No pude sentir cada parte de mí cuerpo. La oscuridad se extendió sobre mis ojos con más solidez hasta que me los veló por completo. Un peso aplastante. Cuando vi a mis amigos correr para rescatarme. Bonsái se los impidió. Sus raíces se enarbolaron en medio de su camino quedando atrapados o enganchados. El beso me robó toda la energía. Sentí que la oscuridad me aplastaba hacia abajo, abajo, abajo hasta un lugar donde no existiera ni el dolor ni las preocupaciones ni el miedo. Los puntos negros se convirtieron en una gruesa venda, firme y apretada que cubría mis ojos. Estaba semiinconsciente.

-_El beso de la muerte, quien recibe de él su vida es con Bonsái –_Susurró.

Justamente otro terremoto se nos vino encima. Hannibal se tambaleó peligrosamente y cayó hacia el agua. Las raíces se sublevaron sobre él y lo atraparon. "¡Quítenme sus asquerosas ramas de encima!". Bonsái terminaría de encargarse de él. Hannibal se hundió a miles de profundidades. La infraestructura comenzó a aflojarse y desprenderse, precipitando sobre el agua. Mis amigos no podían moverse. Seguían atrapados. No podía hacer nada por ellos. Sentía como todo me daba vueltas y vueltas. Iba a perder la consciencia dentro de poco.

-_Que no decidas sostener el mundo es tu voluntad, Bonsái… –_Dijo Agnes con voz trémula-_ Oh tierra madre, escucha los reclamos de Bonsái y acepta lo que te concedemos: El alma de un niño con un corazón lleno de amor; convierte su aliento de vida en la corriente vital del mundo y comprende y perdona los pecados de la humanidad… –_Extendió los brazos haciendo leves ademanes mientras recitaba en voz de ultratumba un ofrecimiento. Las alas me envolvieron complemente, entrelazando las puntas de sus plumas y fui llevado hacia el interior de Bonsái para el sumo sacrificio.

* * *

**A/N: **

**-¿Omi se va a convertir en un árbol? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Y cómo dejaste que esa vieja verde le robe su primer beso?!**

**Aprovechando que estábamos en duelo nacional pude terminar toda esta historia, solo faltaban dos vainitas por escribir. Parece mentira, empero este fic terminará en el capítulo que viene. Nueve capis como en ¡Abracadabra Xiaolin! Me he divertido un montón creando este fic. Mucho me han dicho que este fic conserva un sentido ecológico, pero aquí vino la parte seria. Apuesto que nadie se imaginó que originalmente Omi era quien suplantaría a Bonsái. Porque ese era el hilo de conexión entre ambos. Oh yeah, solo se me ocurrió a mí. Y veo que ya era de esperarse que Jack era el traidor así que enhorabuena para todos los que pensaron eso. Aunque los planes de Hannibal fueron frustrado. Aún quedó un enemigo por combatir: El mismo Bonsái. Me gustó el efecto de la Cueva del Reflejo. El capítulo siguiente creo que hablará Raimundo o Megan, o cualquier otro personaje. O a no ser que les gustaría leer todo un capítulo de cómo se siente ser un brote. No sé. Me parece algo aburrido hablar sobre eso cuando la acción transcurre afuera.**

**Les traigo buenas nuevas de mí fic. Después de bastante pensarlo. He hecho fics con Raimundo y Kimiko, Omi solo, Raimundo solo, Omi y Raimundo, y actualmente uno de Chase y Jack. Voy a hacer lo mismo que mí primer fic. Y decidí hacer unas reformas. Un nuevo fic será publicado en el mismo día en que termine con El Escritor Fantasma. Me dará tiempo de escribir. Así que aún sigue lo de una semana sí y una semana no. ¿Capiche? **

**Pues mis malvaviscos asados, les deseo un oscuro día. ¡Hasta entonces se les quiere mucho!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Laura: ¡Ni hao! Me alegra saber que la conexión entre la serie y los sucesos con la historia así como la permanencia de los personajes en sus personalidades originales estén bien. Y si me gusta profundizar personajes. Me encantan que mí público los conozca en diferentes dimensiones. Me halaga saber que soy buena escritora de parte de ti. Tu opinión me parece sincera. El capítulo que viene es el final. Yo no hice la escena de Raimundo con la intención de hacer llorar a nadie, solo quería darle una perspectiva humana por si los lectores querían matarlo por tan patán. Me sorprendió bastante. Pero me alegro de hacerla tan convincente. ¡Raimundo es mí gran amor y siempre le pongo un papel importante! ;) Está genial que practiques un deporte es sano y nada mejor que un arte marcial. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Hasta otra leída! :) **

**Mensaje para Suriee: ¡¿Qué onda, malvavisca asada?! Pues me pareció lindo que los profesores mostraran su lado sensible a través de una actividad que nadie esperara, es como un efecto cómico. Que ingenioso comentario sobre Hannibal, me gusta el sarcasmo. ¿Smaville? Smaville, Smaville... ¡Ah Smaville! Si la recuerdo, pero no me gustó. La trama nunca me atrajo. Mi madre la veía hasta que se aburrió. Yo a los cinco minutos de verla con ella me fui. No me gusta mucho Superman. Prefiero el Caballero de la Noche o la Liga de la Justicia. Quería poner como un "justificativo" a la actitud de Rai, un lado humano, pero como no le dijo toda la verdad a Omi. Se tendrá que ver en el capi que viene. Pues a Omicito le vino algo peor que romperse la cabeza. Y tu ideología es... Las cosas que estoy pensando de ti son censurables así que me reservo el comentario.**

**Sinceramente... Cartoon Network ha venido cagándola desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no ofrece una programación variada y atractiva como antes (extraño el viejo Cartoon Network). Recuerdo que cuando era para entonces una niñita era mí canal favorito, no existía otro canal más que Cartoon Network en mí mundo interior y no me quería separar del televisor. Y como leíste en el primer capi de Nunca Digas Nunca. Curiosamente el primer episodio que vi de XS fue el primero y uno de los primeros shows que me vi en Cartoon Network. Ahora únicamente veo a Ben 10 por todos lados y unos programas mediocres (un show más o algo así y otra caricatura llamada MAD o algo le entendía). ****Me sorprende que no le han cambiado el nombre al canal: a Bentoon Network. El show que creo que no apesta y pasa es Scooby Doo Misterios S.A. ¡Ya se olvidaron de Thundercats, contrale!**

** Así que Nickelodeon pasó a ser mi canal favorito. Eso es todo, lo demás lo respondí por El Escritor Fantasma. Mucha gracias por seguir leyéndome, ¡Hasta entonces!**


	9. Mi Adorado Bonsái

**9º**

_**Mí Adorado Bonsái**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos o minutos? Me sentía aturdido. Omi se convirtió en un brote y luego se hizo uno con el árbol. Estaba atrapado en ese engendro de árbol. No podía moverme. Las raíces entrecruzadas me aferraron el cuerpo. Otra rama me pasó en la entrepierna. Y un brazo estancado en una raíz. No me quería imaginar cómo era la situación de los otros. Sentí el cuerpo pesado. El peso se acumuló en cada parte de mí cuerpo. No se basta con la determinación para salir. Mi mente estaba demasiado lúcida. El temblor volvió a sacudir la tierra. Rápidamente me desmonté y me aferré del muro de raíces mientras un temblor nos alejaba más de la bola de queso. La copa de Bonsái zarandeó reciamente. Una a una iban cayendo en el agua. Hasta dejar a Bonsái completamente desnudo. Las raíces se extendieron y elevaron hasta destruir la cámara. Saliendo al mundo exterior. El tronco se ramificó en dos partes simétricas dejando ver el brote de Omi. ¡Era enorme!

-El tiempo se agota, debemos darnos prisa.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste al niño queso?! –Gritó Jack.

-El beso de la muerte es el contrato con Bonsái, una vez que es recibido no puede volver a despertar –El mundo se sumió en un segundo temblor, una de las ramas que nos aprisionaba se pudrió y cayó muerta al estanque- ¿Mn? El llanto de la tierra aún no se ha detenido, este llanto está dubitativo... ¿Me habré equivocado con la elección de este niño?

-¡Está rechazando el hecho de que Omi tenga que ser sacrificado! –Exclamé. Agnes volteó a verme y arqueó una ceja- ¡Están equivocados si piensa que él va a eliminar los pecados!

-Los que no son hijos del hombre directamente –Me dijo- Ellos son hijos de Bonsái al que han sido bendecidos con la gracia divina de albergar el aliento de la vida, deben devolver el mismo favor de la misma forma... Ya han sido numerosas veces en que criaturas con una alma inocente sacrifican su vida a Bonsái por el futuro de Neo Xiaolin, ¿Te parece correcto que este tierra muera por un capricho tuyo?

-Si esas serán las consecuencias ¡Pues asumiré el riesgo!

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Ufanas de tu propia suerte?! ¡El mundo pertenece a los astutos...!

-Tú no eres astuta –Le refuté. Agnes rechinó los dientes. Sobrevoló hacia mí y alzó la mano _"para borrar las semillas de las dudas"._ De no ser salvado por los guardianes de Bonsái. El profesor Chase embistió con una ballesta de flechas en formas de cuerpos de luz que se enterraron en la mano de Agnes. Bajó la mano aturdida. Dispararon sucesivamente hacia las raíces de Bonsái. Las raíces cayeron al suelo. Dejándonos libres. Iba a desplomarme al estanque de agua. Sin embargo, el director pudo echarme una mano antes que cayera. Saltó a una de las ramas que se desplazaba y se agachó para agarrarme de la chaqueta antes de que me hundiera al mar. Me ayudó a subirme. No creí que iba a agradecer que mis profes se aparecieran en el momento indicado.

-Ve con Omi, nosotros lo distraeremos.

-Estáis estorbándonos.

Las raíces de Bonsái se abalanzaron directo al ataque. Wuya y Chase atacaron frontalmente seguidos más atrás por el Maestro Fung y Guan, quienes cubrían sus retaguardias. El haz de luz por indefenso que pareciera hizo inútiles los intentos por acercárseles. Yo me aventuré en busca de Omi. Saltando entre raíz y raíz hasta impulsarme y arrojarme sobre Bonsái. Y me abracé a su corteza mientras iba impulsando el resto de mí cuerpo hacia más arriba. Fue cuando percibí la lanza de Omi atorada en una de las ramas. Ágilmente me columpié de una a otra rama hasta agarrarme de una. En la abertura entre ambas ramas, metí mi mano y la saqué después de mucho esfuerzo. Un tercer temblor. Me abracé fuertemente al arma y no me solté de Bonsái hasta que pasara el peligro. Ahora que mis compañeros (Dojo, Kimiko, Clay y Jack) pudieron ponerse de pie, pudieron ayudar a los profesores a distraer a Bonsái. Jack se defendió con sus propias armas volviéndolas a recargar. Kimiko y Clay se valieron de sus habilidades físicas para hacerle frente (burlándolos o esquivándolos). Dojo... Pese de ser un dragón gigante escupe-fuego prefirió la estrategia de evasión.

-¡Omi! ¡Resiste!

-No te perdonaré por haber herido a Bonsái –Agnes logró separar el equipo al coletear con una raíz y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para herirla, el efecto de luz quedó suspendido en el aire- Necios humanos, que os enfrentéis a Bonsái es imperdonable –Y les devolvió su ataque. Tuve el chance suficiente de trepar por el árbol y llegar al capullo donde estaba el niño de queso. Probé con destruir el capullo usando el arma. Pero me revertió el efecto. Me caí al suelo. Era inútil tratar por la manera mágica. Así que yo mismo arañé con la lanza, desesperadamente. Los demás no iban a resistir mucho luchando con el árbol mágico. Y se entreabrió el capullo. Fue suficientemente grande el boquete para insertar mi mano tratando de agarrar a Omi. Grité su nombre. Traté de despertarlo, pero no me hizo ningún caso. En ese momento una raíz delgada de Bonsái se aferró a mí garganta para alejarme de él. Pero me opuse y seguí avanzando.

-Aléjate de él, tus amigos y los guardianes han caído... Faltas tú –Seguidamente lanzó una segunda rama que se adhirió a mí brazo.

-¡Omi! ¡OMI! ¡OMI DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! –Estiré mí brazo libre y toqué su cabeza.

-¿Raimundo?... –Masculló entre dientes. Omi apretó los nudillos. ¡Volvía en sí! El brote se hinchó tremendamente. Al mismo tiempo que la corteza vital de Bonsái se devasta. Agnes soltó un alarido mientras terminaba de cambiar su cuerpo a madera pura. El brote estalló.

* * *

Salí volando por los aires. Perdí el aliento cuando me golpeé en contra del suelo. Fue un aterrizaje suave en comparación a otros. Lo que quedó del brote eran miles de pedacitos suspendidos en el cielo. Recobramos la consciencia al cabo de uso minutos. Todo pareció haber terminado. Omi yacía en el suelo. Sin alas. Un alivio. Me levanté y corrí hacia él. Me agaché.

-Ya todo está listo –Le dije- Eres libre amiguito, ¿Omi estás bien?

-¿Qué pasó? –Me preguntó Kimiko al tiempo que ella y los demás se nos acercaba. Todos tenían el aspecto de haber sido digeridos y, vomitados en pleno revolvimiento con el jugo gástrico sin cortar con los arañazos. Omi no abría los ojos. Comencé a desesperarme, pero antes de ponerme a pensar en lo peor. Le pedí perdón:

-Omi... Quizá ya sea demasiado tarde, pero quiero decirte que lo siento mucho por todo: Yo sabía desde un principio que tú eras el elegido de Bonsái; no yo y, me sentí un poco celoso de tu suerte que me comporté muy mal contigo y... No eras tan aburrido después de todo y de lo que me salvé –Suspiré- Yo no tenía idea de que seríamos grandes amigos después de esto... Por favor, vuelve –Supliqué. Esperé que abriera los ojos. A punto de rendirme. Omi se estremeció. Respirando profundamente. Entreabrió los ojos. Nos dedicó su mirada.

-¿Raimundo? ¿Kimiko? ¿Clay? ¿Jack? ¿Dojo? ¿Son ustedes o estoy en el cielo?

-¡Estás con vida!

-¡Estoy vivo! –Exclamó Omi, abrazándonos a todos. Noté que los profesores venían hacia nosotros a paso lento. Sin embargo, oímos un crujido. Nos volteamos. Agnes era solo un costal de madera y astillas. Malherida y cojeando nos dijo con voz ronca:

-_Ahora todos enfrentaremos una muerte dolorosa inevitablemente, el mundo sobrevive por la voluntad de Bonsái y sin él seremos polvo._

_-_¡Te equivocas! El mundo sobrevive por la gente buena que habita en él sino hace tiempo se hubiera destruido –Contradije. Ella frunció los labios. "Eso veremos", farfulló. Cerró los ojos. Se autodestruyó. Suspiramos de alivio. Creímos que había terminado. Intercambiamos miradas retomando el abrazo. Ahora el mundo no dependerá más de un estúpido árbol sino de la gente y sus decisiones. Si el mundo cae, es puesto que la humanidad así lo quiso. Si el mundo sigue, es por la gente que lo decidió. Va siendo hora en que seamos independientes.

Omi conservaba dentro de sí mismo la última semilla de Bonsái. Lo comprobó al revisar su pecho. El Maestro Fung extendió los brazos. Omi no dudó en abrazarlo. "Pensé que sería el fin".

-Lo siento Omi por haberte engañado así, creí que... A mí me correspondió la misma tarea tuya cuando tenía tu edad y pensé, hasta ahora, que el destino no se podía cambiar.

-No se preocupe, señor –Omi volvió a abrazarlo.

Saludó a los otros profesores. Echamos una miradita al sitio donde debía de estar el nuevo Bonsái. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? El maestro nos dijo que al morir Omi, volvería al lugar de donde vino. Todavía faltaba mucho para ponernos a pensar en eso. Omi caminó entre las ruinas hábilmente. Saltó al agua. Echando a un lado lo que quedó de la glorieta destruida encontró tres círculos mágicos volar. Sin Bonsái este lugar continuaba siendo mágico. Era una esperanza. El Maestro Fung llevó 2 dedos a las comisuras de sus labios llamando a una tropa de dragones como Dojo. ¿Así fue cómo llegaron tan rápido? Órale, me gustaría tener uno. Montamos sobre ellos de regreso a casa. Ahora que no estaba Bonsái, el árbol grande falleció como muchos otros bonsáis. Pero nadie dijo que no existía un motivo para volver a festejar el festival: La valentía de 5 chicos y un dragón en su odisea por salvar al mundo. Y creo que volvimos al método aburrido y práctico de plantar una semilla (un bonsái) en el patio central del colegio. Pero el poder que Bonsái otorgaba a nuestro pequeño continente desapareció y volvimos con los nuestros a la tierra siendo un islote más. Aunque pareció traer buenas cosechas para nosotros.

* * *

Dojo se convirtió en el nuevo emblema de la escuela y en el concejero de muchos alumnos. La historia de Clay de por sí no cambió mucho, solamente dejó a un lado su timidez y logró mostrarles a todo el mundo el vaquero que es. Varios fueron al torneo de equitación donde ganó su trofeo o algo así. A Jack le pintaron bien las cosas cuando ganó el mejor premio a la feria de ciencia por sus locos experimentos destructivos y su investigación de los tres mundos a los que visitamos. De hecho creo que se popularizó. Yo dejé de ser el líder de la banda para volver a enderezar mí camino. Mi relación con Kim se formalizó más adelante empezando a conocernos mejor desde 0. Jermaine consiguió el equipo de baloncesto que él quería y ahora están en las finales. ¿Les dije que es capitán de su propio equipo? Megan se inscribió en clases de dibujo donde derrochaba abiertamente su talento, pero por las tardes de la semana que viene era la asistenta personal de su primo "el científico loco". Ah, uno no olvida las viejas costumbres. Y Omi... La pequeña bola de queso ahora sí que se le podía envidiar: En el anuario siempre sería recordado como el chico más querido por sus compañeros y profesores en lugar del niño cerebrito que siempre aparentó. Sí señor, ahora todo es perfecto...

* * *

_30 años después_

_Omi P.V.O_

Cepillé delicadamente las hojas de mi bonsái y con amor terminé de podar la última hoja. Me encontraba sentado tranquilamente tras mi escritorio. Esperaba ansiosamente el toque de la campana para irme a mí casa con mi esposa y prepararnos para el reencuentro de viejos amigos, hace añales que no los veo por asuntos de trabajo. Me había dejado crecer el pelo. Me daba un aspecto mucho más cool. Siempre he sido un niño de corazón. Escuché el intercomunicador. Oprimí el botón. Ups, un nuevo problema se me presenta. Les hice pasar sin pensarlo dos veces. Ocurrió un problema en las cases de educación física. Dos chicos se cayeron a golpes debido a un inconveniente. Pero ante mí solo había venido un chico según me dijeron, él fue quien comenzó el pleito. Era un muchacho de ojos negros achinados tras unos grandes anteojos verdes, bajito, calvo, la piel amarilla. Su aspecto me recordaba al de alguien de hace mucho. Este chico me lo habían señalado como un buscapleitos.

-Oh señor director que bueno que aún sigue aquí, sorprendí a este niño peleando con uno de sus compañeros; evidentemente no podemos permitir este tipo de conducta en el plante, la hoja de vida de este chico está llena de problemas similares… Así que sugiero que le demos una sentencia de inmediata invocando a sus representantes.

-Oh por favor no se tome tanta molestia, estoy seguro que podremos resolver esos pequeños inconvenientes aquí mismo –Le dije- Déjenos a solas y gracias por hacérmelo partícipe –El profesor asintió, marchándose. Le hice un ademán al chico. Pero éste no se senté. Apenas la puerta se cerró. Él me dijo:

-Por favor señor director, tenga piedad de mí yo no hice nada malo tan solo me defendía… Mis padres me inscribieron a una escuela de artes marciales para aprender una disciplina en que me enseñara a controlar mí fuerza porque saben que no soy ningún angelito, pero debe de entender... Sé que debe hacerlo porque usted fue un alumno en algún tiempo que yo solo me defendía de unos matones que únicamente querían fastidiarme, por favor no le diga nada a mis padres les juro que le haré hasta servicio comunitario o le trabajo de bolero o si no me enviarán a la escuela militar y aquí ya tengo una vida y...

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito? –Lo interrumpí acariciando la fotografía de mí maestro. Si estuviera aquí se hubiera reído un montón conmigo.

-Me llamo Lin, pero mis amigos me apodaron Pin Pong.

-Bien, Pin Pong, si me dejas llamarte así... ¿Me concederías el favor si te doy un chocolate? –Indagué sacando de mí gaveta una envoltura de chocolate.

-El día de bromas fue hace dos meses, señor.

-No es una broma, ten es rico –Le prometí. Pin Pong tomó el chocolate. Me sonrió nervioso antes de dar la primera mordida.

-Gracias señor, ¿Pero eso quiere decir que no me regañará señor?

-Tienes cara de honesto, para serte franco me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿En serio? –Inquirió dándole otra mordidita. Asentí con toda sinceridad.

-Sin embargo debemos hacer algo para que todos allá afuera se queden tranquilos.

-Ya sabía yo que no todo era provechoso –Suspiró Pin Pong dejando el chocolate sobre el escritorio- La verdad pos no suena tan mal eso de la escuela militar, es solo que no pienso que es lo mío, desde ahora estoy recolectando algo de lanita ya que siempre he querido ir a ver que hay más de esas fronteras... Aventurarme a conocer lo nuevo, perdone si le aburro con estas cosas.

-No para nada, me siento muy conectado contigo porque son cosas de adolescentes y yo una vez tuve los mismos deseos –Expliqué- Pero dime Pin Pong, ¿Aceptarías una tarea sin dudarla o contradecirme?

-Okey.

-Muy bien –Empujé delicadamente a Bonsái a su manita- ¿_Te parecería bien que cuidaras a Bonsái por esta semana? Como sabes que el festival será en torno una semana, estaré un poco ocupado con los preparativos y necesito alguien de mí confianza para tenerlo bajo cuidado –_La quijada de Ping Pong se desencajó ante tal petición- _¿Aceptas?..._

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **

**-El episodio debió llamarse dèja vú en todo caso, ¿Pero qué le respondió a Pin Pong?**

**Si quieren saber lo que él respondió pues váyanse al episodio 2 de este fic. Me pareció cómico, desconcertante e inesperado si pareciera que se repetiría la odisea. La historia de Omi ya pasó. Ahora viene la de Pin Pong con sus amigos. Fue un toque misterioso. Pues este es el verdadero capítulo más corto del fic. Y fue bastante inesperada que Pin Pong se apareciera. Aquí le pusimos un nombre real ya que me parecía raro que un alumno tuviera ese nombre aunque si es un apodo ya es diferente. Viajó desde China para tener una actuación estelar en el último capi. Para que su personaje fuera así de espontáneo le pedí a Pin Pong que fuera él mismo. Lamentablemente Pin Pong no me ha querido decir nada sobre la nueva serie. Y eso que lo amenacé de cosquillas. **

**-Siento mucho no servirles de utilidad, pero una vez que uno firma un contrato con Hui queda sometido a una normativa y yo soy monje de palabra...**

**Ay qué tan educadito me salió el monjecito.**

**Una de las cosas más fantástica fue sin duda la batalla contra Bonsái. Un total giro dramático con la confesión de Raimundo, ¿La habrá oído Omi? ¡A volar imaginación! Y para tanta lucha resultó que el mundo podía vivir después de todo sin Bonsái. No les quise dar muchas explicaciones porque a veces me gusta que mis lectores se pongan a pensar. Parece ser que todos al comienzo los puse como perdedores y luego al final se sobresalieron del resto, algo muy común en las pelis. Agnes que resultó ser otra villana del fic, escalofriante, pero me gustó. Originalmente Raimundo la destruía. Sin embargo, ya que este es un fic con rating K+ y por evitarles un trauma decidí que ella se autodestruía con el capullo hecho pedazos. Pues más nada que decir. Este final fue memorable. Una buena obra se va. Una obra maestra llega:**

**¡Gran estreno!**

**¡El primer capítulo: De 20 parodias y no sé que más!**

**Un fic creado únicamente para su entretenimiento :) **

**Gracias por acompañar a los personajes hasta el final del fic y por leer. Saben que sin su apoyo esto no hubiera sido posible. ¡Nos leeremos en otro fic! –Hasta entonces mis malvaviscos asados, se les quiere mucho. ¡Ciao hasta un nuevo fic!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?! Tanto Mia (que está atrapada en mi subconsciente) como yo tenemos mucho que decirte. Primero con Mia y luego yo *me doy un masaje en las sienes* Aquí está:**

**-Ay chico por Dios, qué aburrido eres por amor de Dios. Por eso es que tienes tantos problemas. Con esa actitud... Lo que provoca es salir corriendo. ¿No eres gordo? En primer lugar cometiste un error en darme descripciones físicas de las que no te creo. Segundo los gordos siempre dicen eso. Y tercero...**

**¡AL QUE LE CAIGA EL SACO QUE SE LO PONGA! Adiós.**

**Mia en serio me vas a matar algún día. Este fic es divertido y mágico, para relajar la tensión. No veo nada en común entre mis historias de misterio y las tuyas excepto lo sangriento. A mí también me encanta la magia. ¡¿A quién no le gusta la magia?! La manera que reaccionan los personajes es espontánea y si se dejan llevar por lo que suceden. ¿El Mago de Oz? Me recuerda al fic que estoy haciendo de las parodias con los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin y el Mago de Oz es una...**

***Ay no, no lo provoques que después te reporta por plagio que de broma no lo ha hecho***

**Okey, eso es todo. Sigue disfrutando de tu vida. No bebas. No fumes. Mira ambos lados antes de cruzar. Exige tus deberes (tú abusas demasiado de tus derechos). ¡Y ciao!**

**Mensaje para Adrilauris2508: ¡¿Qué onda?! Me alegra saber que aquel capítulo anterior fue una obra maestra donde todo el mundo se sacrificaba por todo el mundo y me encanta llegar a los sentimientos de mis lectores. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Mensaje para : ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo vieja?! Jack decidió hacer lo correcto al final, sip Jackie es como yo sus sueños absorben su vida. Ese era mí elemento sorpresa. Espero que el final del capítulo no haya sido banal y fuera de tu agrado. Me despido, malvavisca asada. ¡Aloha!**


End file.
